


Sister from San Fierro

by WubbaNottaFighta



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, F/M, Family, GTA AU, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WubbaNottaFighta/pseuds/WubbaNottaFighta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Could you do a GTA AU w/ Reader as Ryan's Sister and her falling for one of the crew members? Possible smut? Thanks ❤"</p><p>You, Ryan’s sister, have come to Los Santos after being targeted in an extreme case of arson. You meet Ryan’s crew and fall for a certain Puerto Riccan.</p><p>More chapters to be added soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> powered through this for 11 hours. If I get enough desire for another chapter, then I'll add more.

            As you entered the elevator, you couldn’t help but stare up at your older brother. Despite the fear he struck into the hearts of the people of Los Santos, you admired him greatly. He had his black skull mask on right now, so only his crystal blue eyes were visible to you, but you smiled.

            “What?” he asked. You could hear the grin in his voice.

            “I… have always looked up to you Ry, and now… I’m just interested, I guess,” you responded, grabbing his arm.

            “You’re not afraid of me… or the guys?” he asked, a hint of doubt causing his tone to falter.

            “You, no; but I haven’t met them yet, so I guess I have no reason to fear. And if you can handle them, then I feel I shouldn’t worry too much, should I?”

            Ryan gave a slight sigh that you barely heard through his mask. “Look, just… if they try to bang you… or if they do anything you don’t like, just fucking kick ‘em in the crotch or punch ‘em in the nose… make ‘em get the picture. Don’t let them make you think that you owe them or us anything. That’s why we’re meeting today. We’re figuring this thing out together.”

            “Okay, Ry,” you nodded and the elevator slowed. You moved away from him to smooth out your pastel pink dress and the elevator dinged. You walked out slowly behind Ryan and followed him through a door marked with the same star symbol logo that he had said represented his crew.

            Clicks were heard immediately as the two of you walked through the door. “Relax, shitheads. Just us.” Ryan growled. You noticed that three guns were trained on you and another man was attempting to get his gun to work right.

            “Bollocks!” the man (who had some kind of English accent) yelled as the clip fell harmlessly out of the gun.

            “Jesus Christ, Gavin, you fucking idiot,” a curly-haired man with glasses groaned as he lowered his gun and collapsed into the armchair you can only imagine he had been sitting in before. A large bearded man also lowered his weapon and turned back to the desk to fiddle with some papers. The third man didn’t lower his sniper rifle immediately. He had tan-ish skin and dark hair, with light stubble growing over his face and glasses on his nose. Instead he just stared. You moved close behind Ryan.

            “Guns _down_ , Ray,” the bearded man directed at the one who hadn’t put down his gun. Ray didn’t say a word, but silently turned the safety on and set his weapon to the side.

            “Who’s the bird?” the British man, Gavin, made his way quickly to your older brother and peeked around him to get a good look at you.

            “Yeah, Ryan, you bangin’ someone and not tellin’ us? Or did you run off and get married like a piece of shit?” the curly-headed one didn’t even get up.

            “Fuck off. I’m here to meet with Geoff on behalf of my _sister_ , [Y/n],” Ryan put an arm around you, before calling you by your life-long nickname, “Sissy, these are the assholes that I work with. I apologize for their lack of manners.”

            You nodded, “Hi… it’s, uh, nice to meet you.”

            “Why’d you bring her here?” the bearded man asked, not out of anger, but out of curiosity, it seemed.

            “She used to live and work in San Fierro, but somebody burned down her house. There’s someone after her, probably because of her relation to me, so now we need to find her a safe place to stay and possibly a job here in Los Santos,” Ryan explained, “Is Geoff in his office, Jack?”

            The bearded man nodded and continued filing through the papers, not really reacting to what had been said. “How do you know that you didn’t just leave the oven on or there was a gas leak or spark or something like that?” the reclining man shifted in his chair so that his legs were dangling over the armrest.

            “Police found traces of several explosive incendiary devices,” you said quietly, fidgeting with the edge of your dress. Ray’s eyes were locked on you, and it kind of made you feel uncomfortable. Gavin was still observing you.

            “You’re a right pretty thing, aren’t you?” he grinned and reached for your hand.

            Before he could get close, Ryan stepped in front of you and slapped his hand away. “Back the _fuck_ up, Gavin. You don’t lay a fucking _finger_ on my baby sister here, or you’ll be dead faster than you can breathe in through that big stupid nose of yours. And Michael won’t be there to save your ass.”

            You smiled at the comment. The young man’s nose was abnormally large. Gavin turned around and pouted, whining, “Micooo…”

            “Don’t fucking look at me, if he beats the shit outta you, it ain’t my problem,” growled the man you deemed to be Michael. He picked up what looked to be some kind of Playboy or other sexually intense magazine. Ryan led you toward a modern looking (surprisingly clean looking as well) white couch, telling you that he was going to talk to Geoff and see what they could figure out. He told you to yell if you needed anything, before warning the others that if he got a bad report, he’d do horrible things to them, like cutting off their dicks and shoving them so far up their asses that they come out their mouths as well as other things. Then he said to make yourself comfortable and tugged Jack with him through the wooden double doors that you assumed led to Geoff’s office.

            Though the pink sundress was nice and flowy, it wasn’t very comfortable crossing your legs in it and sitting ladylike. And since Ryan had told you to make yourself comfortable, you were obedient and tucked your legs half underneath and half next to you. You were exhausted. Ryan had just picked you up from the police station the last night, and you really hadn’t gotten any sleep, with a slight fear that someone from San Fierro was after you. But you knew that you were safe for the time being. Although the way that Ray was looking at you still gave you an uneasy feeling.

            He set his sniper rifle on the shelf before walking over to the loveseat couch that you were sitting on and quietly taking a seat on the opposite end. “Ray, you better not. Ryan’s gonna fuckin’ murder you. You know what happened to Edgar,” Michael warned loudly with his Jersey accent from across the room.

            You watched Ray bite his lip, taking a quick glance at you before looking straight ahead. “Who’s Edgar?” you ask quietly, leaning towards Ray, expecting him to answer.

            “Baby, you don’t wanna know,” Michael chuckles darkly from across the room, looking up from his magazine only for a moment before turning it to get a better angle at whatever he was looking at.

            “So how has life been so far in Los Santos, love? Are you enjoying it?” Gavin asks, climbing up onto the table where Jack had previously been shuffling papers.

            “I’ve… actually only been here for a few hours, but what I’ve seen has been nice, I guess,” you mutter.

            “Can I get you anything?” The voice is somewhat deep and takes you by surprise. You look over at the man sitting to your left and he is staring at you through his glasses, no longer biting his lip, no longer agonizingly silent. The more you look at him, the more you notice that he’s actually _really_ good looking. His brown eyes could make you melt into a puddle. You have to remember that he just asked you a question.

            “N-no, no. Thank you, though. I really appreciate it… uh… Ray, right?” you responded, feeling the pink spreading across your cheeks more quickly than you would have liked. He nodded, a small smile visible amongst his stubble.

            A comfortable silence filled the room up, and exhaustion began to take over. You felt yourself nodding off and eventually just let yourself go because you knew that in the long run it was better for you if you just slept now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You woke up hours later (it _had_ to be hours later, when you had walked in, it was noon, and now it was dark outside) and realized you were lying down on the couch. Not only that, but you were laying on the couch with a blanket covering you. That was sweet of whoever had done that… but… then you noticed something. Your head was not resting on the arm of the couch. Rather, your head was in someone’s lap, and you were fairly sure that _that someone_ had their fingers in your hair!

            You turned over to look up at whomever’s lap you were laying in. They froze as you looked up. Ray. He had not moved from his spot. “I’m sorry,” he pulled his hand from your locks, “You just kinda fell asleep on me, so I didn’t wanna move. Gav brought you a blanket so you wouldn’t get cold or something. I just…” He looked down at the hand that was just in your hair, “I, uh, well… Jesus, I have no fucking excuse for my fingers being in your hair.”

            “It’s alright,” you quickly say, though your voice is nothing hardly above a whisper, and you grab his hand to return it to your hair, “It’s actually really comforting. And God knows I need to feel some comfort right now.”

            For some reason the room feels empty and it’s almost eerie how alone you feel with Ray, until you realize that Michael and Gavin are no longer there, so you ask. “They went out for drinks. I don’t drink, so it was easy to just say no, especially with such a lovely young lady in the same room as me.”

            You smiled up at him. “You’re awful talkative now that they’re gone. I wonder why that is?” you state your curiosity out loud.

            “I didn’t want those assholes to tattle on my suave endeavors of talking to you and getting to know you,” a grin was plastered across his face.

            “‘Suave endeavors’? Now you sound a lot like Ryan,” you teased.

            He sighed, “Okay, I’ve definitely had my eye on you since you walked through the door and you’re the absolute most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen but I don’t think your brother will like me saying that much.”

            “Y’know, speaking of Ryan, is he still talking to Geoff and… was Jack his name?”

            “Yeah,” Ray responded, “They’ve been in there for hours. Even heard a little bit of yelling back in hour three. That’s about when Gav and Michael fled the scene.”

            You sat up. You really didn’t want to be stuck here all day. You’d been in these clothes for well over 24 hours. And you were somewhat hungry. Plus, Los Santos was calling your name. You desired to see the beautiful streets and such lit up at night. You really wanted to see the view from Chilead. And you wanted to go to the Boardwalk. “What time is it?” you inquired, your voice small. You pretended not to notice Ray slyly resting his arm on the back of the couch behind you. _Sneaky motherfucker_ , you thought as you wore a tired smile.

            He looked down at the watch on his left wrist. “Nearly seven o’clock.” You stood and let the blanket pool at your feet, shivering from the sudden coldness around your legs. “Where are you going?” he asked, standing with you.

            “I really don’t want to stay here all night. I need a change of clothes and I’d really like to see some of the city, as well as grab a bite to eat. Do you think you could take me while they hash it out?” You pleaded with your eyes and barely touched your fingers to his.

            “That’s a terrible idea,” Ray shut you down immediately, “If you and I leave now, _especially_ without telling Ryan, he’ll go fucking ‘Mad King’ on my sorry ass and then I’ll never have the pleasure of taking you anywhere.”

            “Fine, then I’ll just ask him,” you said nonchalantly heading to the double doors that your brother had entered through hours before. Ray lunged to stop you, but he was too late. You had the door open and saw a long room with a conference table covered in various papers in the middle, a nice desk at the end of the room, and Ryan, Jack, and a third mustachioed man that had to be Geoff surrounding the table looking frustrated. The three looked at you and you immediately felt that you had made a grave error. You wished you had listened to Ray.

            “I’m… sorry,” you coughed, but then you knew you needed a bout of confidence in order for Ryan to let you go out on the town, “Ry, I’m bored, I’m tired, and I’m hungry. I’ve been in these clothes since yesterday at 6am. Is it okay if Ray takes me around Los Santos, gets me something to eat and some comfortable clothes, and shows me around a little? I’d really love to see the Boardwalk.”

            You just now noticed that Ryan’s mask was in a small heap on the table and his hair was a mess, but he looked at you with those icy blue eyes. “[Y/n], I’d really rather you not. I’d rather you wait for me to be done.”

            You groaned. “But I _have_ been waiting. And at this pace I’ll be waiting for days. I trust Ray. He seems like the sort of guy who can take care of himself and someone else. Also, he apparently doesn’t drink, so I can trust for no drunk driving. I’ll have him bring me back here as soon as we’ve seen everything.”

            Ryan sighed, glancing up at Geoff, who gave a shrug. “Send Ray in here for a second.” Ray walked in on his own accord, having heard the conversation. “No blazing, got it?” Ryan ordered, and Ray nodded intently, “Nothing happens to her. You take her wherever she wants and _only_ where she wants. If I hear anything bad come from this, I will personally rip your lungs…”

            “It’s okay, Ryan,” you stopped him, not caring to hear the threat he had planned out. You turned around and promised him you’d be back later and that you had your phone on you if you were needed.

            “Ray!” one more yell came from behind you, Ryan’s dark voice booming.

            “Yes, sir?” Ray’s quiet response came. He had been following behind you but immediately turned when his name was called.

            “ _No Faggio_ ,” Ryan hissed.

            “Yes, sir,” Ray repeated, closing the doors to Geoff’s office and following behind you, pulling his keys from a table near the door. You allowed him to walk out the door first and followed him to the elevator. As the doors closed, he sunk against the wall, “Fucking Christ, [Y/n],” and he let out a huge breath.

            “What?” you asked, confused why he was swearing.

            “Going into a meeting with Ryan and Geoff like that… it’s a _huge_ no-no. Like, I know Ryan’s your brother and everything, but if he had been _really_ pissed… He makes good on his threats.”

            “I know my brother,” you remarked calmly, trying to not sound frustrated, “Sorry if I frightened you with the way I go about things, but I’m not a fucking child. I’m a grown-ass woman, and I should be able to do what I want. I purely asked permission out of respect for Ryan.”

            “Tch, Tch, Tch. Language, young lady,” he teased.

            “You’re not my fucking mother,” you snarled. And instantly you were pressed up against the elevator wall. He was directly in front of you and now you were breathing hard. His hands were on either side of your face and his nose was nearly touching yours. God, it took every ounce of self control not to pounce on this man. But he was still basically a stranger to you.

            “Hmmph,” he smiled and backed away, without saying a word. Several moments passed and the elevator stopped on the ground floor. He led you outside to the parking lot and walked to a brown speedy looking sports car. He hit the fob on his keychain and it made an unlocking click. You slid into the passenger’s seat and he hopped into the driver’s seat.

            You smoothed your dress out over your legs and tried to sit ladylike, unlike earlier on the couch. Your stomach growled loudly as you did so and you could feel the blood rushing to your face.

            Ray chuckled, “So I guess that means you want food first, then.” You nodded, embarrassed that your body had made such a loud noise. “Are you in the mood for anything in particular?” You shook your head and could see him grin from the corner of your eye. “We could go to Sightings. It’s a complete tourist trap, but the food’s pretty good. I’ll buy.” You smiled and gave a nod of affirmation. He backed out of the parking spot and sped away towards the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After eating at the nice restaurant (and after giving Ray a lecture about how he shouldn’t have suggested such an expensive restaurant; of course, he counteracted with the fact that you wanted to see Los Santos, and Sightings was one of the best places to do that) he took you to a store that you actually recognized from back home – a SubUrban. You looked at him with a smirk. “I thought you might like this place. It’s my favorite place to get my threads.”

            You giggled at him trying to sound cool and went in to get some clothes. Mostly what you got were re-buys of things that had burned up in your house. But then you saw it. It was on a mannequin, and the sign above it said “Limited Time Only” and you knew you had to act fast. “Can I please try on the Galaxy Dress?” you asked the clerk, who had huge gauges in his ears and piercings covering his face. He was wearing long sleeves, but you suspected that he probably had some pretty sweet tattoos as well.

            “That’s the last one we have,” he warned, “It actually looks your size, but just in case, I’m obligated to tell you that it’s the only one left.”

            He got it off the mannequin for you and you practically sprinted to the fitting rooms to try it on, Ray close behind. He stood outside the door, patiently waiting. He was talking to the clerk, who also seemed to be waiting outside to see if it fit.

            The dress was much more casual than the pink sundress you were wearing earlier. It was a simple cotton and spandex dress that had a galaxy printed on it. You slipped it on over your head and pulled it down over your body, then observed yourself in the mirror. Miraculously, it was a perfect fit. It hugged your curves at just the right angles but wasn’t too form fitting. It was incredibly comfortable as well. It was quite literally the perfect dress. And your sparkling black high-tops matched perfectly.

            You opened the door to the two men leaning against the wall. Both of their jaws dropped. “ _Goddamn_ …” the clerk whispered, as Ray remained silent. “Sweetheart, if you don’t buy that dress right now, it will be coming out of my fucking paycheck and you _will_ be going home with that dress,” he stared at you, rubbing his smooth chin.

            You looked at Ray for his opinion. “Yeah, you’re getting it,” he said before you smiled and turned to go back into the changing room. He quietly muttered, “How could I not let you buy it when you look _that fucking good_ in it?”

            “Pick up your jaw off the floor, Ray,” you taunted, “Ryan might find it.” As you turned around to shut the door you saw him close his mouth. Since you’d already (re-)purchased some clothes, the clerk allowed you to change into them and wear them out of the store. But the dress, you had him bag specially.

            After thanking the clerk (and even putting a small tip into his jar), you made your way back to Ray’s car. “Where do you wanna go next?” he asked as he started his car. You shrugged and asked what was open and what he suggested.

            “You said you wanted to go to Pleasure Pier, right? It’s open late tonight since it’s a weekend, and they have special prices on the Ferris wheel after 9 pm,” he suggested. You flashed a huge smile and nodded.

            The two of you arrived at the boardwalk and it was lit up like Christmas. You grabbed Ray’s hand and walked up and down the pier, looking at the many temporary weekend attractions that were set up, as well as buying some cute little souvenirs in the process. You found a photo booth and demanded that you get your photo taken. Ray chuckled and agreed. However, the booth was a bit smaller than you had initially thought, and you ended up sitting in his lap. His arms wrapped snugly around you and his lips brushed against the back of your neck, (you only assumed it was an accident). You shivered and grinned as the pictures were taken, leaning back into him, making different poses as you pressed your cheek to his and wrapped your arms in a hug around his neck.

            The pictures turned out great, and they came in two strips, one for you and one for him. He placed his in his wallet while you placed yours in a small pocket in your purse. Then you checked your phone to make sure that Ryan hadn’t called. Your phone was clear, thankfully, and you looked at Ray. “Ferris wheel?” you asked looking up at the huge round ride.

            “Absolutely,” he said, and you both got in line. Mostly couples were in line ahead of you, and the Ferris wheel was moving extra slowly, and you had some idea why. When you got to the front of the line where you could pay, you saw a sign saying “Half-price for Couples: Late Night Special!” Ray paid for the two of you and you both got into the bucket and the attendant closed and secured the door, telling you the rules of keeping your hands, feet, and all body parts inside the bucket.

            “And please, don’t make too much of a mess,” the attendant groaned quietly as she closed the door and sent you up. You laughed and looked at Ray, who had a smile on his face. His arm was behind you again, like it had been on the couch earlier. This time, instead of ignoring it, you moved closer to him, allowing him to put his arm around you and pull you close.

            “Thanks for this,” you whisper.

            “For what?” he asks

            “Letting me escape,” you respond, “I… I’ve been really scared. Not just since my house burned down, but… the past few weeks… I’ve just felt like someone has been following me. And with you I don’t … I don’t feel scared. And I’m fine with Ryan and all, and I know he’ll keep me safe, but he’s just really overbearing and he thinks that I can’t have fun _and_ be safe, y’know?”

            “He just loves you,” Ray murmurs into your right ear.

            “I know. I love him, too. I mean, he’s my brother, for God’s sake. But… sometimes he’s just too protective. I’m an adult. I need to be able to make my own life decisions.”

            There was a silence between the two of you for a moment as you rested your head on his shoulder. As the wheel slowly climbed, you felt his breathing become a bit unsteady. Just as you were about to ask what was wrong, he spoke.

            “I want to kiss you.”

            You were stunned. Happy, but stunned. “What?”

            “I want,” he repeated, turning you to face him, “to kiss you.”

            You knew he was waiting for permission. You knew he was waiting for the “I want that, too.” You knew that he was waiting for a verbal command of some kind, whether negative or positive. But you didn’t give it to him. Instead you leaned in and pressed your lips to his making sure he _knew_ you wanted it.

            Things began to get heated very quickly. He kissed you back and soon your mouths were open and your tongues were dancing together. You were straddling his lap, carefully rolling your hips. His hands were on both sides of your torso, feeling up and down your body, before steadying you at your hips. God, you could feel the bulge through his jeans and you could feel yourself getting wet. You breath grew very heavy but when you broke apart for a moment to breathe, you noticed that you were near the end of your descent on the Ferris wheel.

            “Your place, now,” you commanded, and he let out a single laugh as he let you out of his lap. Your hand was in his and as soon as the door to the bucket was open you were practically dragging him to his car.

            “How do you feel about the car?” he asked, pressing you up against it and kissing your neck hungrily.

            “God, no,” you scoffed, knowing exactly what he was asking, “Car is the worst. It hurts like holy hell in the morning and it smells forever.” You really wanted him badly, and you probably could’ve managed to deal with the downfalls of car sex, but since he asked, you told him how you really felt.

            “My place it is then,” he smirked against your skin and you soon were speeding towards Ray’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The two of you walked hand in hand to the door of his apartment. You knew there was no point in _truly_ rushing. You’d already cooled off a little, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t still be screaming his name in a few minutes. Even if that didn’t happen, you at least had a place to stay for the night.

            Ray unlocked the door to his apartment and you walked in first. Before you even had time to look around, he whirled you so that your back closed the door and that he was in a similar stance that he had been in the elevator. He locked all the locks on the door and stared down at you. This time, nerves were not what you felt. You pressed your lips to his and the two of you were crashing together unceremoniously. He lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom and laid you on the bed.

            You began to strip your shirt off and he reconnected with a kiss. His shirt was gone as well as his glasses. He had masterly gotten off your bra and was now working on your jeans. He easily unbuttoned them and slid them off.

            He attached his lips to your thigh and began to suck, and you gasped, grabbing and massaging both of your breasts. He used his thumb to rub your slit through your panties and now you were absolutely soaked through.

            “P-please, Ray…” you begged.

            He looked up at you and grinned, “God, you’re so fucking wet.” He slipped off your panties and began to suck at your clit as he pumped a finger in and out of your pussy.

            “ _Jesus_ , Ray!” you put your hands through his hair and pushed him closer to your core and he added a second finger. You moaned louder and gasped for air when he slipped a third in and bit gently on your clit.

            You were on the edge, and you let him know it, too. And suddenly, he stopped. Your eyes didn’t leave him, because he’d better have a damn good explanation for stopping the magic that was happening at your core.

            Then you saw him undoing his belt, pulling down his jeans and boxers, and pulling out his cock. He took a step towards you then stopped. “Uh, is… is this okay, [Y/n]?”

            “What?” you breathed, looking at him confused.

            “Are you sure… like… you want to do this?” he asked, not moving a muscle until you answered.

            “For Christ’s sake, Ray, just _fuck me_ ,” you commanded, exasperated, but thankful that he was actually considering your feelings.

            He smiled and moved to you, positioning himself over you. He feathered kisses on your neck and collarbone and placed his tip at your entrance. “Ready?” he asked, again being polite.

            “If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m gonna –” but you were cut off by him thrusting into you and you moaned his name. You lifted your hips to meet his and you thrusting together in synchronization, hitting the perfect spots every time. He was biting your neck and shoulders gently and you were pulling his hair.

            “Faster,” you begged, and he complied, and you both moved faster and faster, picking up the pace with each thrust. You began to lose control and came, calling out his name in a fashion that the neighbors would be sure to complain about. He followed soon after, unleashing his load inside of you, and exhaustion overtook you both. You and Ray pulled the covers over yourselves and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You woke up the next morning at 8:16 am. You turn over to see the tan skinned man sleeping lightly beside you, his lower half the only thing covered by the comforter. You think about last night and all of the fun things you did, as well as the intimacy that you and Ray experienced… and you thought of your past relationships with men and how they had all turned out, and immediately your heart fell to the bottom of your stomach.

            His eyes fluttered open. “G’morning,” he smiled at you before reaching for his glasses. He put them on and looked at you, even though all but your head was engulfed in the covers. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, placing his hand on the side of your face.

            You sat up, frowning, making sure you were still covered by the comforter and the sheets. Tears began to well up in your eyes and you wanted so badly to hide them, but there was no way you could stop them now.

            “What’s wrong?” he sat up with you, placing a hand on the back of your shoulder. You got up immediately and grabbed the shirt, as well as your panties.

            “I… I think… this was a mistake,” you choke out. You had only realized that this was _just_ like your other relationships. Something amazing and emotional and unforgettable, great sex, then you either became the ‘side bitch’ or it was simply a one-night stand kind of deal.

            “What?” Ray asked, sounding confused.

            You began to pull on your clothes. “I’m sorry… I just… I should’ve known that this wasn’t what it was made out to be.”

            “What do you mean?” his voice cracked this time. He actually sounded hurt.

            “We can’t do this. I can’t do this, Ray,” You turn to him and whisper as soon as you get the clothes on properly. “I’ve been with plenty of men before. Men that have shown me incredible nights on the town, bought me lovely things, kissed me so sweetly… then they fuck me. They bang me, they get what they want, and they say ‘I don’t think we’re meant to be,’ or ‘I want you to be my side babe and one day I’ll run off with you,’ or shit like that.” Tears were flooding your face by now.

            “I was just looking for trouble last night, apparently,” you cried, “and I’m sorry, but… I just think you need to take me back to Ryan now.”

            “You think I’m _trouble_?” his brown eyes were glistening now, too. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. “I… I thought… this was real for me, [Y/n]. I did everything last night because I thought it was what _you_ wanted.” He stood up and pulled on a pair of boxers, and you backed away, afraid of what he would do, although he wasn’t coming near you. “I … I really like you. Fuck, I’d even say I love you if it hadn’t been 20 hours since I met you. And if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. I won’t look at you ever again. I’ll act like we’ve never spoken to each other. Hell, I’ll pretend I don’t know your name even though I was panting it last night. But I _want_ to stay. I _want_ to be with you. No side bitch, no one night stands, just you and just me. But if you want me to leave, if that is what will _really_ make you happy, then I will walk out of my own apartment right now. I will leave. I will give you time to do what you want and I will pick you up when you’re ready to go back.”

            You trembled as he said this. Never had anyone said anything to you like this. _You_ were always the one who had to leave. No one ever offered to make you happy. You looked into his eyes and knew he was being sincere. “Stay,” you whimpered.

            “I will,” he moved to you, pulling you into an embrace.

            “Promise?”

            “Promise.”

            And suddenly you both heard the ringtones of your phones go off. You shared worried looks as you broke to find your phones in the heaps of clothing that were scattered on the floor. Yours was in your purse beneath the jeans you had been wearing the night before. _Eleven Texts, Eighteen Missed Calls and Ten Voicemails._ You were in some deep shit.

            Ray looked at you as he found his phone. “I’m fucked,” he muttered, having to scroll through the notifications on his phone. The latest text on your phone said, “If you two don’t get your sorry asses here in the next hour, my Murder Break is over.” You knew that Ray had received the same message and you both began grabbing your clothes and frantically pulling them on. You both ran out the door, Ray locking it behind you, and sprinted to the car. You sped to the offices, your fingers intertwined with Ray’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You realized in the elevator that it would _not_ be in your best interest to be holding Ray’s hand if Ryan was waiting at the elevator door, so you broke free of his hand (before giving him a quick peck on the cheek) and waited for the door to open on the other side of the elevator.

            You ran through the elevator doors when they opened and you burst through the next door only to find that five guns were trained on you as soon as you entered the room. “Where the _fuck_ have you been?” Ryan’s mask was off and he was raging with fury, which was a really bad combination. All the guns lowered cautiously.

            “I’m here and I’m fine. Nothing bad happened. We just lost touch,” you admitted, but that wasn’t enough for your brother and you knew it.

            “Where. Have. You. Been?” he repeated, the fire growing in his eyes.

            You glanced at Ray and gave him a panicked look. He gave an exasperated sigh. “We went to Sightings first to grab her something to eat. I paid with cash. Then we went to SubUrban to get her some new clothes because, well, all her shit burned down in a fire or something. Then we went to the pier and walked around for a while…” You began to get nervous. Was he going to tell Ryan about what happened last night? That would be a bad idea. “Then,” he continued, “She asked me to take her up to the top of Mt. Chilead so she could see all the stars. She fell asleep in the car once we got up there, so I just locked the doors and sprawled out in the backseat. Which, apparently, is not as comfortable as it would seem.”

            Ryan looked at you, trying to determine if this was true. He still looked aggravated. “You took her up to Chilead in your sports car?” he growled

            “He stayed on the road the whole time,” you stated, “Or, what can be considered road at some points, I guess.” You tried your best to make it sound like the story was true. Thankfully, you had seen enough pictures and videos of the famous mountain that you knew what it looked like, for the most part. Stories from friends also helped.

            You and Ray carefully weaved a perfect story about going up to Chilead and looking at all the stars and falling asleep to the radio and totally not fucking (although, you didn’t say that, it was just implied) and how your phone had accidentally gotten set to silent and Ray’s phone had died (Thank God he hadn’t charged it last night and it had actually run out of power on the drive over) and you somehow managed to make Ryan believe you.

            “Did you find a place for me to stay?” you asked, curiosity filling your voice as everyone else went about their business.

            “Half. We think that you could do some work for us, helping plan heists and such. Kind of like what Michael’s wife, Lindsay does.” You notice a redheaded woman in the corner who waves when she hears her name mentioned, then goes back to whatever she was doing. “But we don’t have a place for you to stay yet. There’s no way you can stay at my apartment and be safe, especially if someone is targeting you because of me. Geoff’s apartment is already cramped with him and Gav living together, because of Gavin’s apartment undergoing renovations. I doubt you’d wanna live with any lovebirds right now…”

            “She can stay at my place,” Ray interrupted.

            “ _What_?” Ryan hissed, as if he had suggested they take me to the brothel and sell my body for money for an apartment.

            “I’ve got a pretty big apartment – guest bedroom and shit. She can stay there until you find a better place for her,” Ray suggested nonchalantly. You tried to hide the smile.

            Your older brother looked at you. “What do you think, Sissy?”

            You shrugged. “I’m not dead. He took care of me last night, and I had fun, too. I think staying at his place is a good idea.”

            “Fine,” Ryan huffed before turning to Ray, “but if I hear anything funny, your dick won’t be attached to your body anymore.” He turned and walked to Geoff’s office. “Crew meeting in ten minutes.” Geoff followed him in and the doors closed behind him. You sighed in relief before glancing over at Ray, who was barely biting back a grin.

            “So you two definitely weren’t at Ray’s place fuckin’ each other’s brains out last night?” a voice whispered between the two of you. You turned to see Michael, mischievously grinning from ear to ear.

            “Fuck off, Michael,” Ray snapped.

            “Don’t worry. I’m not a tattle-tale… for a price.”

            Ray reached into his pocket and slipped him some cash. Michael slipped the money into his jeans and said, “So you really _were_ on Chilead.” He went and sat next to Lindsay on the loveseat, pulling out a magazine similar to the one he had the day before.

            “Any smokin’ bitches in that one?” Lindsay said without any concern in her tone.

            “Meh. Pretty average.” Michael answered, showing her the page he was on.

            “She’s got nice tits, though,” Lindsay observed.

            “Yeah, but her ass sucks,” Michael countered.

            “True,” and they both went back to what they were doing.

            “How…” you breathed to Ray where you were sure no one could hear you.

            “I know the man all too well, sweet cheeks,” Michael called out to you across the room, not looking up from his ‘reading’.

            It took you a moment to realize he was speaking to you. “What?” you asked, louder than you ha d been speaking before.

            “I know Ray. Ray doesn’t look like that after sleeping in the back of his car. I would know. I’ve seen him after he has slept in the back of his car. This is a _different_ kind of exhaustion,” Michael spoke only loud enough so that you were just barely able to hear him, “We’ve lived, that kind of exhaustion, right, babe?”

            Lindsay smiled and said, “Hell yeah we have.”

            Ray looked at you. “I’m going to go on into the meeting. Wait out here. I’ll take you home after.” And with that, he walked into Geoff’s office, followed momentarily by Jack, then Gavin, and finally Michael (stealing some kisses from Lindsay before going into the office).

            Lindsay was nice and made interesting conversation with you. She already knew that you’d been lying about last night (of course she would, she was married to Michael) and though she had only just met you, wanted to know every emotion and detail, not about the sex, but about you and how you felt, like in the photobooth and when you were upset this morning. Getting all of it off your chest to another lady was relieving, and she swore not to tell, not even to her husband. You bonded very easily with Lindsay and knew you would get along well with her if you would end up working with the Crew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The meeting lasted another really long time, but it was okay because you helped Lindsay work during that time frame: organizing files on other crews, cleaning weapons, washing the guys’ clothes (a dirty job, but someone had to clean all the disguises and clothes that they’d bought for heists) and other such tasks. It was at least six o’clock before the meeting was over, and you knew that there must be some kind of fridge or something in there because there was no way six men could go that long without eating. You and Lindsay had gotten dinner together, but as far as you knew, the boys hadn’t ordered anything.

            Ryan emerged from the room first and no longer seemed ill and angry. In fact, a small smile was on his face. It quickly caused one to spread to yours and you ran into his arms. “I’m sorry about how I acted, [Y/n]. I shouldn’t have been so mad. I need to learn to trust you more. I just don’t want anything to happen to my baby sister.”

            “I know, Ry, but you should know that I’m not a baby anymore. I’m an adult. I love you but I need to make my own decisions and my own mistakes sometimes.” His embrace grew tighter.

            “Okay,” he whispered, “Now ride home with Ray and set your stuff up in his guest bedroom. I’ll come by tomorrow to make sure you’re all settled in.”

            You smiled and followed Ray out of the building to his car. Somehow you knew that you would not be using the guest bed very often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to put a summary here, but screw it. Just read the damn chapter. No spoilers here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! please read the notes at the end of the chapter! They are really important.

            Ray’s fingers were on your thigh as soon as you were in the car, but you grabbed them and threw his hand into his lap. He looked somewhat hurt. “Ryan will more than likely follow you home. Go the speed limit. Stop at every red light. _Be extra safe_ ,” you ordered quietly. He nodded and held his right hand palm up discreetly. You slipped your hand into his and he drove very cautiously – almost at a leisurely pace – back to his apartment. You glanced in the side-view mirror and caught a glimpse of Ryan’s personalized vehicle only a few cars behind.

            “What’s the most innocent thing he could catch us doing at the apartment?” you asked, biting your lower lip as Ray turned on his blinker to change lanes.

            “Making a pizza?” a smile spread across his cheeks, “I have a frozen pizza in my freezer. I’d be glad to heat it up. Then we could hang out and watch television or something. Besides, it’s been a couple hours since I’ve eaten anything.”

            You nodded. Making food sounded like a great idea. Despite having eaten only an hour or so ago, you could still eat something more. “He’ll more than likely give us 15 minutes from the time we leave the car. That’s enough time to get into big trouble. Then he’ll come up, knock on the door, and he’ll try to catch you and me doing something we shouldn’t,” you glanced over at him, and a smirk had replaced the once gentle smile, “and won’t he be surprised to see us making food in the kitchen?”

            “Sounds good, but what happens _after_ he leaves?” Ray asked suggestively, again moving his hand to your thigh.

            “After we’re absolutely _sure_ that he’s gone, we can have some fun. But until then, no touching, no looks, nothing,” you replied, glaring at his hand, which was only making its way further up your leg.

            “But,” he complained, “you’re so goddamn irresistible.”

            You barely stifled a moan, and you saw his grin widen. You removed his hand from your leg. “Well, you better start resisting, bud, or you may not be alive for much longer,” you growl. A chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled into the garage. You both got out and made your way to Ray’s apartment.

            No sign of Ryan yet, but you knew he was coming. Once you got inside you plopped down on the couch. “I thought we were gonna make pizza?” Ray lifted an eyebrow at you.

            “We are. But we’re gonna wait a minute, so we’re not too utterly suspicious. If he finds out we planned to make pizza in the car, he might start stringing things along. We’ll preheat the oven in three minutes.”

 Ray sat at the other end of the couch. “So I can’t jump onto you and just absolutely suck face with you right now?” his voice was barely audible, knowing that Ryan could very well be listening at this point.

You shook your head. Two minutes passed. “Hey, I’m kinda hungry. You got any food around here?” you asked, queuing Ray to mention the pizza.

            “Yep, I’ve got a pepperoni pizza in the freezer. Wanna bake that?”

            “Sure.”

            The two of you stepped into the kitchen and he pulled the pizza out of the freezer. “It says to preheat the oven to 400 degrees. How long will that take?” he asked.

            “It’s your oven! How long does it usually take to preheat stuff?” you responded as you set the oven to 400 and let it begin to preheat.

            “The fuck if I know. I never fuckin’ use this thing.” And you both laughed. “Do you want an eCola or a Sprunk? I think I might have some Orang-O-Tang in the fridge, too,” he asked, opening up the refrigerator to search inside.

“eCola sounds nice, actually,” you smiled, and he put it on the island counter in the kitchen, pulling out one for himself, too.

            “So, how far apart are you and Ryan, age-wise?” Ray asked casually, getting plates and glasses out of cabinets.

            “Ten years,” you answered, searching for the silverware, “Our parents were a little surprised by me, to say the least.”

            He chuckled and pointed to the drawer that held the silverware. “Well, I’m going to go to the bathroom real quick. Don’t let that pizza do anything exciting without me!” he joked, walking off to his room. The oven beeped and let you know that it was ready to cook. Carefully placing the pan the pizza was on in the oven, you avoided getting burned and set it to bake for 20 minutes.

            Then there was a loud knock on the door, just as you had expected. You walked to it calmly and opened it, acting surprised to see your brother there. “Ry! What are you doing here?” you asked, looking genuinely confused. You didn’t take years of theater for nothing.

            “Just wanted to make sure you made it home okay. Where’s Ray?” your sibling asked, looking over your shoulder as if expecting a half naked man to be hiding somewhere.

            “He just went to the bathroom,” you answered.

            As soon as you said this, you heard Ray yell, “Hey, is this thing preheated ye-OH SHIT!” and your face fell to the sincerest frown. You ran to the kitchen, Ryan right behind you, to find Ray holding his hand close to his chest. You could see that it was red and shining, evidently burned.

            “Jesus Christ, Ray! Never touch an oven if it might be hot!” you scolded, grabbing a bowl from a cabinet that he had opened earlier. You filled it with cool water and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stick his hand in it. He gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply, acknowledging the pain. “Ryan, go grab my purse off the coffee table in the living room. I’ve got some Aloe Vera in it. Ray, where do you keep your gauze?”

            Ryan left to grab your purse, but Ray simply looked at you, as if suspicious to how you knew he had gauze somewhere. “You’re a fucking gang member,” you responded, “I imagine you’ve been shot at more than once. You’re bound to have gauze somewhere.”

            “Medicine cabinet in my bathroom,” he answered, hissing when you shoved his hand back into the water. You ran to grab it quickly (as well as a soft washcloth that you’d found in a cabinet) and came back. Your purse was on the island, the bottle of Aloe Vera sitting next to it. Ryan was making sure Ray kept his hand in the bowl like you had told him to. You lifted his hand and gently dried it off with the washcloth before rubbing the Aloe on it and wrapping the gauze carefully around his palm, then his individual fingers. You tucked the wrapping into itself and he wiggled his fingers to test his range of motion.

            You turned around to talk to Ryan when you noticed he had a long white strip of paper in his hand. It was the photos from the photobooth the night before, which weren’t incriminating, but definitely weren’t something you had wanted your brother to see.

            “Ry-!” you snapped, trying to grab for the picture, but he laughed and held it just out of your reach.

            “I’m a criminal, Sissy. Petty theft should be expected,” he teased, looking at the photos more closely.

            “Give it back, asshole!” you command, but you know arguing will not get you far at all. You reached for it again, knowing that he was going to keep it from you again. While Ryan was a great and admirable brother, he was still your big brother. Aggravating each other was a part of being siblings, and this was his perfect chance to get under your skin. And despite the vast age difference between the two of you, he’d always taken pleasure in bringing some misery into your life.

            “Hmmm…” the noise came deep from the back of his throat, a smile was curling at his lips as he further observed the strip, “These are _cute_ , [Y/n].” His tone was teasing, but you really loved the pictures and _did_ think they were very cute.

            The first picture was just you two smiling cheek to cheek; the second was of the both of you making funny faces; the third was of you having stolen Ray’s glasses and placed them on your own face, and the last picture was of you both laughing as you replaced his glasses.

            “Stop it,” you whined, again making an attempt for the photos, despite how useless you knew the attempt would be. The evil and mischievous grin that you knew all too well was now spread across his face.

            “Why?” his eyes grew dark for a moment, “Don’t want me to embarrass you in front of your _boyfriend_?”

            And although you were able to keep your poker face, your heart dropped. There was no way he could’ve known, right? Ray paid Michael off, and he seemed like the type of guy who would keep his promises, especially if he was getting paid off. None of the other guys had heard, or you’re sure there would have been a reaction. You decided to call the bluff.

            “Fuck off, Ryan. I just met him, like, yesterday. That’d be super weird.” Thinking about it, it _was_ kind of weird how you had such strong emotions for a man you’d met hardly more than 24 hours ago.

            “You guys sure you didn’t do a little smoochy-smooch on the Ferris wheel?” He made kissy faces at you. At this point, you weren’t sure if Ryan was aiming to just pull a reaction from you or get a confession, but you certainly weren’t going to hand him the latter.

            “Ew,” Ray stepped in, “No offense, but girls have, like, cooties and shit. I don’t wanna be kissing all up on your cootie-fied sister, Ryan.” His tone was neutral and almost teasing as well. You frowned.

            “When did this become the ‘Gang up on [Y/n] Party’?” you pout, crossing your arms over your chest.

            “Okay, okay, fine,” Ryan relented and gave you the photo strip back, “I’ll be going. I’ll see you soon. And you’d better answer my calls and texts.”

            “Yeah, just don’t fucking call me every two minutes, freak-o!” you yell as he walks out the apartment door. You look at Ray, who’s smirking at you. As soon as you hear the door close, you head to the door quietly. You creep up to it sideways so that your feet don’t show in front of the doorway to see if his shadow is still in front of the door. When it’s not, you look under the door and see his black shoes walking towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

            Waiting patiently for him to leave, you sit at the window, watching his car discreetly, only letting one eye through the slit in the blinds. He is gone, and you run back to the kitchen, where Ray is sitting on the island, holding his injured hand to his chest while using the other to dig through a bag of chips. “Did you do that on purpose?” you whisper, despite knowing that your brother is long gone.

            “Do what?” Ray mumbles with a mouthful of chips.

            “Burn your hand, you moron,” you scowled.

            He gave a shit-eating grin, although he still had chips in his mouth, “Nah. I’m just a fuckin’ idiot.”

            You rolled your eyes. “You almost got us into trouble, Mister Cootie-Catcher,” you pulled the gauze-covered hand to your chest. You examined your work on his hand. “Plus, you just made it a lot more difficult to hold my hand.”  His grin hadn’t disappeared. He was staring at you again, just smiling. “Stop it,” you whispered, turning from him to grab a rag and carefully open the oven and check on the pizza. You decided it still needed a few minutes.

            “I can’t. You’re too fucking incredible,” he answered. You turned so he could see you roll your eyes. The timer rang several minutes later and you were cautious in removing the pizza. You were also sure to remind Ray to let it cool for at least five minutes before shoving it in his mouth. He looked disheartened, but was obedient.

            “So, how old are you, Ray the age guy. And please don’t tell me you’re Ryan’s age. I might puke,” you began to pour out the bowl of water he had soaked his hand in into the sink.

            “Nah, I’m only a year older than you. I’m the youngest member of the crew,” he responds, glancing up and down your body. “Y’know, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop looking at you.”

            You turned and he looked mesmerized. Not the kind of mesmerized look that disgusting pigs of men have when attractive women walk down the street, but sincere interest. You moved towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. His stomach promptly growled.

            “Way to ruin the mood, asshole,” he grumbled to his stomach.

            “I believe those are your bowels, not your asshole,” you made a snide remark before cutting the now cool pizza. You gave him three pieces and placed one on your plate. You both made your way to the living room and settled on some random television show to watch while you ate.

            Soon, when you were done, you moved closer to each other on the couch. This led to his arm moving around you, which led to you leaning on him, which led to kisses, which led to an intense makeout session, in turn leading to the bedroom. While the event physically may have seemed similar to the night before, it was an entirely different experience. You both went on a lot longer than you had the previous night, even getting each other worked back up after coming down from orgasms. Eventually, you had both exhausted each other and finally fell asleep, you positioned comfortably on top of Ray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You woke up the next morning to see his face again. This time, there were butterflies in your stomach seeing this man in front of you… or rather, below-ish you. You began kissing his shoulder very gently. He stirred almost immediately.

            “Good morning, again,” he chuckled as you kissed his jawline down his neck to his collarbone, before returning to his shoulders. “I can get used to waking up to this,” he muttered with a smile.

            “Me, too,” you sighed, drawing patterns on his bare torso with the tip of your finger. He reached for his glasses (which he had again discarded carefully the night before) and placed them on his face.

            “How’s your hand feeling this morning?” you squeak as you stretch and make the bones in your back pop a little, before returning back to your activity on his chest.

            “Better, I guess,” Ray lifted his now-admittedly-less-well-wrapped hand up for you to see, “The gauze kinda came off from our… activities last night.”

            You laugh, before letting a sigh escape your lips, “I’m going to need to check it and probably re-treat and re-bandage it later.”

            “Is there anything in particular you want to do today?” he asked, wrapping one arm around you so that his hand was resting on your hip underneath the sheets.

            You shrugged. “Don’t you have to go to work?” you asked.

            Ray shook his head, “Sundays are our days off. We get to sleep in, chill out, spend time with family or friends, if we have any,” he kissed your shoulder.

            “Well,” you giggle, “we could _actually_ go up to Chiliad since I’ve only been there in falsehood.”

            “Okay,” he grinned, “Chiliad it is. And I’ll be sure to drive on the roads.”

            But there it was. Your heart dropped again. This time, it wasn’t because of Ray. Three loud, firm, and familiar knocks on the front door of his apartment alerted you that your brother had decided on a surprise visit.

            “Shit! Ryan’s here! Can the hallway be seen from the peephole?” you jump up and are pulling on your shirt and panties again while he pulls on a pair of boxers and a white tank top.

            “No, go to the guest room. Pretend you’re asleep, do whatever. Run.”

            You sprinted silently down the hallway to the guest bedroom and flung your stuff all over the place, making it look like you had rested there the night before. You messed up the covers to your bed, flinging one pillow onto the floor and making the other hang precariously off the side of the bed. You spit in one location of the sheets and covered all but one leg, making it look like you had kicked around the sheets and drooled all night if Ryan decided to check in on you, which you were sure he would. You closed your eyes and chose a steady breathing pace, even though your heart felt like it was beating six hundred times a minute. The door was closed, but you could still hear exactly what was happening in the other room.

            “Ryan?” Ray exclaimed when he opened the door, genuinely sounding surprised, “What the hell are you doing here? It’s, like, 7 am or some shit.”

            “Oh, well, you know,” Ryan replied, “I was just in the neighborhood and thought I’d see how my sister slept last night. Where is she?”

            “She’s still asleep in the guest room, I assume,” he said, then the lies began, “I haven’t seen her all morning. You just woke me up, so…”

            “I’m just gonna check on her and be on my merry way,” Ryan’s voice was getting increasingly closer, as well as the sound of footsteps growing nearer. You relaxed and tried to put on your best sleeping performance ever. You heard the door creak open and kept your breath steady as the drool slipped out one side of your mouth. The footsteps grew nearer to your bed and you felt someone sit next to you and put a hand on your shoulder. “Sissy,” your brother shook you lightly.

            You groaned as you opened your eyes. “What the hell? Ry? Why are you here? What time is it?” You glanced at the alarm clock that sat next to the bed, which said 7:14 am.

            “Just came by to see if you slept okay.”

            “It’s not even 8 o’clock in the morning, and you’re here to see if I slept okay?” you grumbled, turning over in the bed as if trying to return to sleep. “Ryan, I love you a lot, but you’ve got to stop this. I’m _fine_. If I am in trouble, I will let you know, I promise.”

            You felt a kiss being pressed against your temple, and you knew immediately that the mood had changed. “I know, [Y/n], but it’s in my blood to protect you. I can’t help but worry. Ever since…” Ryan’s voice cracked and he stopped and you looked up at him. You knew what he was trying to say. So you didn’t make him say any more.

            “I know. And I know that it still hurts and affects both of us, but…” you grabbed his hand, “you cannot hold on to me forever, James.” The way you said his first name clearly pained him, but he understood.

            “I’ll just be keeping in touch with texts and calls,” he stood and began to walk out of the room.

            “Okay. I love you, Ryan.”

            “I love you, too, Sissy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ryan was gone and as soon as Ray was sure that he was (and being absolutely sure that he wasn’t hanging out in the parking lot or something), the tan young man came into the guest room and collapsed onto your bed, pulling you into his arms.

            “Christ,” he muttered, “That was exhausting.”

            “Sorry,” you curled up into him and sighed.

            “For what?”

            “All of that. He… I didn’t think he’d be so adamant about protecting me.”           

            Ray laughed, “It’s okay. I think I’d rather him be protective of you than hate your guts. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here in my apartment.”

            You smiled. The two of you laid there for a while in silence, and after a bit you thought he had gone back to sleep. You cuddled yourself tighter to his chest, trying to keep as close to him as you could without disturbing him. However, you discovered that he wasn’t asleep, but was thinking.

            “What were you talking about earlier?” he asked quietly, almost cautiously.

            “What do you mean?” You had said several things earlier, and none really stuck out to you as odd that you could think of.

            “When Ryan was starting to get upset and you said something about it ‘still affecting’ you?” Ray clarified.

            “Oh,” you breathed, suddenly feeling heavy and burdened.

            “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine, I-”

            “No,” you interrupted, “you need to know. Ryan basically took care of me from when I was 13 on. We … well. We had a great childhood. Parents stayed together, nice neighborhood… but we …well… they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Ryan really thinks it’s his fault. He’d yelled at Mom and Dad before leaving the house… He had been out drinking, which was fine. He was an adult, but… they didn’t like him drunk in the house, in front of me. He left and told them he’d be back ‘whenever’ before slamming the door in their faces. It was… unfortunate because we were targeted that night for a robbery.

            “I had gone over to a friend’s house, thank God, to spend the night. He came super early and picked me up the next day, and he just looked… so broken. He told me what had happened – that our house had been robbed and that Mom and Dad had been shot and killed. Fifteen bullets. Six in Mom and nine in Dad. It was excessive, to say the least. Ryan really shut down for a long time. I was traumatized not only by what had happened to Mom and Dad, but how he was reacting. I understood, though. He was the one who found them.

            “I know I hardly slept for days, in fear that the murderers would come back. There’s no way he slept. He made me sleep in his room with him, just to be safe, and I was glad. We were orphans with literally nowhere to go. I mean, he had custody over me, technically. He had a pretty steady job somewhere local, but he’d started getting… _involved_ … with some shitty people. He started joining gangs and crews, not like you guys. They all kicked him out or he would leave, though because they were scared shitless of him, and there was absolutely no way that could kill him. They weren’t smart or powerful enough to do that. He’d started to go off the deep end looking for the guys who had killed Mom and Dad. There’s a _reason_ they call him the Mad King. He would kill a roomful of people if he thought that they deserved it, and he wouldn’t even look back.”

            Somewhere during the middle of your story you had started to tear up and they began to run down your face. Ray wiped them away carefully and gently with his uninjured thumb as you continued, “I finally graduated and moved out to college and while we still kept in touch, Ryan was a lot more involved with gangs. I went to San Fierro after college but while I was in college he found you guys, and he’s been doing a lot better. He hasn’t said anything about exacting vengeance in a long time. That’s… why I’ve kinda been secretly thankful for all of you for the past few years.”

            Ray pulled you closer to him, “I never knew… I didn’t know what your family was like. I had never thought to ask, but…”

            “Ryan probably avoided telling all of you,” you whispered into his neck, “He thinks showing parts of your past when you were hurting makes you weak and vulnerable. He probably wouldn’t approve of me telling you all that, so let’s try to keep that between you and me, alright?” Ray kissed your forehead in affirmation.

            “Do you still want to go to Chiliad today? The weather is nice,” Ray’s voice was deep and low in your ear.

            “Yeah, I think it’d be fun. But would it be okay if I got a shower first? I haven’t showered since yesterday afternoon at the office.” Lindsay had let you use the office showers to clean off when work had really gotten boring yesterday.

            “Sure. I probably need to get one, too. I haven’t showered since Friday. I don’t know how you’ve been putting up with me,” he kissed you gently on the lips. He pulled you up and showed you to the bathroom in your room. It was a very nice guest bathroom and you thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. “I’m gonna take one at the same time. Just go on into my bedroom whenever you get done. He left you alone and you immediately turned on the water and got in. You didn’t spend too much time in the shower – no more than ten minutes, if that – because honestly you just wanted to wash up and get out and see Ray. You got dressed and pulled your hair up into a ponytail so you wouldn’t have to dry it. You slipped into his room while he was still in the shower and sat on his bed. It was still messed up from that morning, so you got up and made it before lying down on it, snuggling your face into the pillow that Ray had used. You heard a beeping noise and glanced over at the side table as his phone lit up.

            Ray stepped out of the bathroom with everything but a shirt on, carrying the gauze from his hurt hand with him. “Your phone just beeped or something,” you sighed, taking in the incredible sight of his torso.

            “Will you read it for me, babe?” he responded casually, though it made you tingly and fluttery inside from hearing the pet name. You nodded and grabbed his phone, pressing the home button to light up the lock screen and see who had tried to communicate with him.

            “It’s someone named ‘Mogar’? Two missed calls and a text. The text says, and I quote, ‘Hey, shithead, answer your fucking phone. Call me as soon as you get this.’”

            “Oh, it’s Michael. Throw the phone here. I’ll put it on speaker.”

            You tossed the phone to Ray and he caught it with his good hand before dialing the number. He made the ringing clearly audible for you as he pulled on a white tank top and a random band shirt. You got up from your spot on the bed and decided to start treating his hand as he used the good one to quickly comb through his hair. “What’s up, you piece of shit?” Michael answered after the fourth ring.

            “I was in the shower,” Ray explained with neutrality, as if he didn’t owe any kind of explanation, nor that he actually cared what Michael thought.

            “That’s nice. Lindsay and I were wondering if you and your girlfriend or whatever she is would wanna come over to our place and have a ‘Lads plus their ladies’ day or something. Gav will be here too,” Michael suggested.

            Ray looked down at you as you finished spreading the Aloe Vera and wrapping up his palm. “We were planning on going to Mt. Chiliad today at some point,” you said to Michael, letting him know that you were listening to the conversation.

            “I’m on speaker? Cheeky, Ray. We can go up there all together sometime today, if you guys just wanna come to our place. Chiliad is closer to our house than your apartment anyways, so we can all just drive up together from here. How’s that sound?”

            You raised an eyebrow at Ray. “Just Lads?” Ray asked.

            “Well, I was thinking about inviting Kerry, but none of the Gents if that’s what you’re asking. Why?”

            “Ryan dropped by for a… ahem… surprise visit…” Ray answered, his tan cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink.You bit your lip to try to hide the half-grin that you sported.

            “He almost caught you two doing the four-legged foxtrot?!” Michael began to laugh very hard.

            Lindsay could barely be heard in the background, “Wait, Ryan almost caught Ray slaying [Y/n]’s vadragon?” The couple was cackling with laughter, gasping for air. You rolled your eyes as you finished wrapping Ray’s hand.

            “Real fuckin’ funny,” Ray sneered, “If he had caught us, there might only be 5 Fake AH crew members.”

            “Nah, they’d just bring Lindsay on as permanent!” Michael teased, “So are you guys comin’ over or what?”

            Ray looked to you, letting you know that it was up to you to make the decision on whether or not you wanted to hang out with them today. You reached up to give him a peck on the nose before nodding your head. “Sure. We’ll be at your place in 20 minutes,” Ray answered before abruptly ending the call.

            He placed a small kiss on your lips before telling you to get your stuff together. You ran to find your purse and made sure to stick some gauze and your Aloe Vera inside of it just in case you needed to change Ray’s bandage or something.

            “Hey,” he said, stopping you as you scurried around, “They’re gonna have drinks and shit. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not gonna be offended if you drink. If you wanna have a beer or two or eight,” he broke the serious face for a second to smirk, “I won’t stop you, unless it’s getting way out of hand, okay?”

            “Okay,” you grinned before returning to your search for various things. After a few minutes, you were finally prepared to leave. Ray locked the door and led you to the parking lot, but did not take you to his beautiful brown sports car, though. He instead brought you to a small economic looking smart car, which was the same shade of brown as his other vehicle.

            “So, my other car is nearly out of gas… so we can either take this or the Faggio,” he turned to you with a grin a mile wide upon his lips. You could see the small motorbike-scooter crossover vehicle parked a few steps away, and boy, would it give you a thrill to ride it. It was a lovely day out, and you really didn’t see why you _shouldn’t_ take it…

            “Let’s take the Faggio,” you smiled, moving towards the two-wheeled vehicle. He took your hand and led you to it, opening up the seat and pulling out two helmets – one brown and one light red – handing you the light red one. “Do you often have young ladies riding with you?” you asked ask you secured the helmet on your head. He tightened it so that it would be sure not to fall off.

            “No,” he chuckled, “I have two in case we’re on a heist or something, or if one of the guys and I are riding. That reddish color was the only one left after I bought the brown.” He put on his helmet and helped you onto the seat carefully, showing you where to place your feet. He sat down in front of you and told you to wrap your arms around his waist so that you would be sure not to fall off. “Don’t lean to either side or anything – that can get us hurt, okay?” You nodded against his back and soon you were off. You felt the hair that wasn’t under the helmet flying in the wind, and you pulled yourself as tightly to Ray as you could.

            You were fully aware that he wasn’t being as cautious as he was last night. He was weaving in and out of traffic, speeding, running red lights, and taking very sharp turns. Somehow, though, you trusted him. Within ten or fifteen minutes, he stopped and began to pull into the driveway of a house somewhere between the Richman neighborhood and Vinewood Hills.

            “Fucking finally!” Michael called from the front yard as you two pulled up. He held a beer in his one of his hands as he approached you. “We didn’t think you’d ever… what the hell?” Michael looked down at Ray’s hand.

            “I tried using an oven,” Ray joked dryly.

            Michael laughed as he led you two inside, mentioning how Ray was an idiot for not knowing that the oven would be hot. Lindsay greeted you with a hug, which you immediately returned. Gavin also came and hugged you, even though it felt a bit strange since you didn’t know him as well yet, but you just figured he was more of a hugging type of person.

            Another young man came and greeted the two of you, giving Ray a huge hug. He politely stuck his hand out to you, not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable, “Hi, I’m Kerry. I’m a part of the Fake AH Crew, I’m just more behind the scenes.”

            “I’m [Y/n]. I’m Ryan’s sister,” you respond, taking his hand in yours and shaking it. Kerry’s eyes shifted from you to Ray and back, almost suspiciously. “I’m living in Ray’s guest room right now because someone might be out to get me, and apparently it’s too dangerous for me to stay with Ryan, especially if they’re after me because of him,” you explained.

            “Also, they’re banging, but Ryan doesn’t know, or they’d be dead as dicks,” Michael mentioned as if it was nothing. Your jaw dropped and you turned to Ray. He didn’t react like you expected him to. Instead, he simply glanced at you, shrugged his shoulders and moved into the living room, where he collapsed onto the couch. He smiled up at you and patted his lap, beckoning you to take a seat there.

            You complied and carefully sat yourself on his legs, letting him wrap his arms around you. Gav sat next to you and Michael next to him, with Lindsay putting an arm around his shoulder and sitting on the arm of the couch. Kerry took a seat in the armchair next to the couch.

            “So what time do you guys want to drive up to Chiliad? It’s supposed to be nice all day, so we were thinking of just packing a lunch and picnicking or something. How does that sound?” Lindsay suggested.

            You looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was nearly ten. You knew it would take a while to make all the food and get everything ready before driving up to Chiliad for lunch, but you thought it was a great idea. “Yeah, I think it’s a great idea. Linds, I can help make lunch, if you want me to,” you answered.

            Everyone else seemed to agree as well, and Lindsay quickly came up with a plan. They were almost out of drinks and gas for their biggest car, so they were gonna need to run by and get some ice for the cooler, some drinks, and some gas. “Boys, while you all go get those things, [Y/n] and I will stay here and make the food.” The boys nodded and went on their way.

            “That’ll give us some girl time before we head up to the top of the mountain,” Lindsay smiled at you before showing you the kitchen. She pulled out all the breads and meats and spreads, as well as some baggies and different things. You began making different kinds of sandwiches and putting different snack foods in plastic Ziploc bags. You talked about many random things with Lindsay, including recounting the story of how you knew Ryan would follow you home the previous night, but then he knocked on the door that morning to your absolute shock. Lindsay laughed at your bad luck but promised to keep the tale to herself.

            Lindsay’s phone rang from across the room and she answered it after wiping her hands on a rag nearby. “What’s up, asshole?” she grinned, which made you aware that she was talking to her husband. You continued packing the lunches and making snacks and putting things in Tupperware containers. “Okay, lemme ask her,” she said after a moment, before looking at you, “What kind of drinks do you want? The boys are getting some Pißwasser and some other nice drinky drinks, Ray’s getting Sprunk, and some eCola, and we’ll take some bottled water out there, but is there anything else you want while they’re out?”

            You shook your head, “Everything sounds fine to me.” She grinned and let her husband know that you didn’t have any further suggestions, and you both went back to talking together.

            “So, if you don’t mind me asking… how has Ray _been_?” Lindsay said as she began placing the baggies full of food inside the picnic basket.

            “What do you mean?” you asked as you handed her more of the plastic bags.

            “I mean, I know Ray. I know his past. He hasn’t been… weird with you or anything, right? Like, he’s been okay emotionally and everything?”

            “Yeah, I mean, I haven’t noticed anything strange,” you admitted. You wondered what brought about the question, but decided it would probably be better not to ask.

            The boys were back soon with the drinks and a big bag of ice for the cooler. They got the cooler packed up and they tied everything to the top of the Roosevelt model car. “I think we can fit three to a seat, if we squeeze,” Lindsay said.

            “Someone could just ride on the sides,” Michael interjected.

            “Let’s not have anyone riding outside during [Y/n]’s first trip with us.”

            Michael gave her a confused glare before Lindsay returned a somehow telling look. He nodded and agreed.

            “Gav, Ray, and [Y/n] can sit in the back. Kerry, Linds, and I will squeeze up front. Sound good?” Michael suggested.

            Everyone nodded and got in the car. You saw that Lindsay was sitting as much between Kerry and Michael as possible, mostly sitting on them. “Would you rather sit on my lap, or sit between me and Gavin?” Ray asked, after he opened the car door for you.

            “Whichever will be more comfortable for you, I’m good with,” you smile, entering the car but not sitting yet.

            “You should probably just sit on me,” Ray pulled you onto him as Gavin sat in the seat to your right, “so Michael will be able to see out the rearview and stuff.”

            “Hand me the buckle and I’ll pull it over me,” you smiled, loving the feeling of his arms around your waist. It took him a couple minutes to find the seatbelt, as if he had never used it before, and you noticed that no one else put theirs on. You’d rather be safe than sorry, though. And you were glad that you had the seatbelt on as Michael seemed to throw all caution to the wind while driving. Ray had his arms tightly around you as the curly-haired man weaved in and out of traffic, going way over the speed limit, as well as running red lights. Everyone else, despite not wearing any restraints, was able to hold on safely in the car and not be bumped around too much by Michael’s recklessness.

            Finally, after the most mortifying minutes you had ever spent in a car in your life, you were on top of Mt. Chiliad. You quickly unbuckled your seatbelt and jumped out of the car. You heard Ray chuckling behind you, before feeling his arms around your waist once again. “You okay?” he asked, resting his chin on your shoulder.

            “I… just need … a… a moment,” you muttered, placing a hand on your chest, feeling as if your heart was going to burst right from it. He pecked you on the jaw before helping the others unload the car. Lindsay walked over to you with a blanket.

            “Let’s find a nice little place to set this down, okay?” she smiled, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards a patch of green grass. You both made sure there were no anthills or bugs around and placed the blanket in the grass while the boys carried the cooler and basket over towards you. It didn’t take long for you all to start digging into the food that you and Lindsay had prepared earlier, as well as cracking open a few beers.

            As soon as you were finished with your lunch, you stood up, and Ray looked at you. “Is it okay if I go to the lookout deck or whatever?” you asked him.

            “Yeah,” he responded, standing and wiping the crumbs from his pants, “let me go with you!” And with that he clasped your hand in his and you carefully walked together to the wooden deck that overlooked the entirety of Los Santos.

            “God, it’s gorgeous,” you whispered, as if talking too loud would shatter the beauty into a trillion pieces. You let go of his hand to lean on the railing to make sure you were sturdy.

            “So are you,” Ray interjected smoothly, standing behind you and surrounding you, placing his hands next to yours on the wooden railings.

            “God, you’re so fucking cheesy,” you groaned, turning to him with a smile. He had a shit-eating grin on his face and you gave him a peck on the forehead. There was a pause as you just stood there with each other for a moment, and you were thinking. Then you decided to speak, “Ray, can I ask you something?”

            “Go for it,” he straightened up, taking your hands in his.

            “What if I said I never wanted to have sex with you again?” You looked at your shoes, knowing that your face was burning red, but you needed to know the answer to this.

            There was a long pause before you heard his voice, “Okay.”

            “What?”

            “Okay. We don’t have to have sex again if you don’t want to. I mean, I really enjoyed making love with you and stuff, but if you don’t wanna do it again, I’m not going to force you to do that. And I said it before: I like you, and I want you to be happy. And if no fucking will make you happy, then so be it. I have two good friends named Lefty and Righty who can take care of me... Well, just Lefty for now.”

            You looked up at him and the smile he was wearing was sincere. You gently pressed your lips against his and he kissed back. “I… wanna have sex with you again. Just, not tonight. I need a night of rejuvenation and rest. I just… I needed to know.”

            “Alright,” his soft smile touching your heart, “you can sleep in _your_ room tonight…”

            “No,” you smirked.

            “What?” he was confused.

            “Just because we’re not gonna bang doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle,” you giggle.

            Another kiss met your lips until you heard, “GET A ROOM, LOVEBIRDS!” to which Ray promptly showed the shouter (which was undoubtedly Michael) the middle finger. Michael made his way to you two and asked, “Are you guys about ready to head out? The freaks will probably be getting here soon if we don’t skee-daddle.”

            “Freaks? But you’re all here already,” you teased as Ray brought you close to his body in a hug.

            “Ha-ha. Funny, Princess. I’ll just leave you here with the nude bicyclists that come up here every Sunday at 2:30,” Michael grinned

            “Ew! I’ll pass. Thanks. We’re ready to head back, despite how much I’d like to stay to see the city at night,” you said, looking back down the mountain.

            You guys started walking back towards the car, but Ray let you know that he needed to take a piss, so he went to the little restroom building nearby while you helped pack everything up. Ray returned moments later, and you couldn’t believe it.

            “Did you have an accident, Ray?” Lindsay laughed, pointing to the soaking wetness on his crotch and lower shirt.

            “The goddamn sink sprayed water all over me!” he growled before huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

            “Well, I’m certainly not sitting in your lap if it’s wet,” you said.

            “But…”

            “That’s right, I don’t want my butt to get wet,” you smiled before pecking him on the nose.

            “You can sit in my lap,” Gavin suggested with an air of nonchalance, “And Ray can just hold onto the cooler. You’d just be switching sides of the car, basically.”

            “Sounds good to me,” you smiled.

            “Nooooo…” Ray whined with a pout.

            “I’ll hold your hand the whole way home, I promise,” you said as you climbed onto Gavin’s lap in the car and he buckled the seatbelt around you before securing his arms around your waist. Ray got in the seat and Lindsay set the cooler on his lap and you grasped his gauzed hand carefully.

            It was a strange, yet comforting, experience; sitting in Gavin’s lap while holding Ray’s hand. Gavin was oddly gentle but firm – not like Ray, though. But before you could think too long on it, you were back at Michael and Lindsay’s, and the group spent another few hours just hanging out together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You and Ray got home and you put on a T-shirt over your bra and panties. He wore boxers and a wife beater, and the two of you snuggled into bed together. “You’re really pretty, you know that?” Ray whispered into your ear, pulling you against him so that you were spooning.

            “You’re really the best, you know that?” you admitted, turning over to him, putting your hand on his face. He looked confused. “I just… I’ve never met anyone like you before and I honestly am so glad that Ryan met you and that my house burned down and that he brought me here… God that sounds fucking stupid.”

            “Nah,” he kissed your forehead as you cuddled yourself into his shoulder, “I think it’s awesome. I wish that people weren’t out to get you and shit, and that this could be like a normal thing that we didn’t have to keep a secret, but meeting you is probably the best thing that’s happened to me.”

            “Mmmm…” you mumbled as you gently fell asleep in his arms. It was admittedly the most comfortable sleep you’d ever had.

            The next morning, you awoke with your back to Ray, pressed flush against his chest. His hand was draped over your hip and his hand was at your waist, fingers dancing delicately as they played with the elastic band of your panties. The rhythmic breathing of your partner told you that he was still sleeping, despite his actions. You couldn’t hold in the light little moan that his touch caused.

            “Mgnnghh?” his face hid in your hair as his fingers continued to simply lightly brush over your tummy area where the band of your underwear was.

            “God, Ray,” you whispered, taking his teasing hand and moving it down slightly so it was rubbing your crotch through the thin material.

            “I thought you said ‘No sex’?” Ray muttered, not stopping the ministrations that his hand was performing despite his words.

            “That was last night, goddammit,” you growled. He chuckled before pushing your panties to the side and plunging one finger into you while using his thumb to excite your clit. You moaned louder than before as he kissed your neck and added another finger. He began to pump faster, and your breath became much quicker and your cries became more desperate and frequent as he pushed a third finger into your throbbing pussy.

            He whispered your name in your ear several times before saying, “Come for me,” and with that you lost it and came all over his hand. He pulled his hand away and asked, “What time is it?”

            “What, was that too quick for you, buddy boy?” you gasped for air as you came down from your high.

            “Baby, I wanna see if we have time for more before we have to go meet with the guys.”

            “… It’s only 6:00am…”

            “Have you ever tried shower sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's gonna be some Gavin x reader in the future (don't worry, it won't fuck up the Ray x reader content *necessarily*) but I need to know whether or not you guys want extreme Gavin/Reader or not. So here's a strawpoll! Go vote! I'll close it off eventually. I have no bias in either direction, honestly. That's why you guys are voting. Here you go:
> 
> http://strawpoll.me/3890687


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fucks are given in this chapter.... you'll see what I mean.
> 
> [subtle foreshadowing begins here, folks]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, for anyone who is triggered by Ableist words, I'm gonna warn you that the word "crazy" is used several times in this chapter (to describe Ryan). If you're not okay with that, I'd suggest stop reading this fic. Also psychopath is used a couple of times as well. This is your warning. Don't comment with angry comments about how I used 'bad words' or 'triggered you' when I clearly fucking told you right here. It's your goddamn responsibility to check the notes. :)

            It was really nice not feeling rushed as you strolled to the elevator that led up to the Fake AH Crew offices. As the doors closed, your fingers brushed against his and playful little kisses took place during the long ride up. As the elevator began to slow, you both moved to separate sides and walked out when the doors opened.  When you strolled into the office, Geoff and Jack were hanging out in the main room, just chatting.

            “Hey, [Y/n],” Geoff greeted, a smile forming underneath his moustache, “We really haven’t had the opportunity to properly meet. I’m Geoff Ramsey. I’m the head of this crew.” You shook his tattooed hand politely and smiled. “Is that asshole being nice to you? If he gives you any shit while you’re staying in his guest room, you let me know. I’ll fire his ass.” The man pointed a thumb over at Ray, who was cleaning one of his weapons.

            Gavin emerged from the bathroom and squealed with excitement that you were there. “Oi! I didn’t know you’d be here today!” he pulled you into an embrace and squeezed you tightly.

            “You’re a fucking idiot. You know she works here now, right?” Geoff rolled his eyes at the British man.

            “Well, yeh! I knew that! I just didn’t think she’d be in today, that’s all,” Gavin whimpered before retreating to the couch.

            “We’re gonna be talking about our next heist today, and you’re absolutely welcome to sit in. We don’t know if you’re gonna be on crew for it yet, just for safety’s sake, but we’d be glad to hear your input,” Geoff informed you, before pointing to a door in the corner of the room with a frosted glass window, “You and Lindsay will probably be working in there a lot. It has all our files and important shit.” He shifted his finger to the next room, “That’s our presentation room. That’ll be where we actually present the planned heist and assign jobs and codenames to everyone.”

            “Double-doors are your office,” you pointed towards the doors you had burst through several nights before. Geoff nodded. “And personal bathroom is there, while the showers and laundry are there,” you pointed to some more doors and his smile widened.

            “Glad to know that you know where everything is,” Geoff grinned, “We don’t actually have a kitchen in here, but if you go out the office door towards the elevator but take a right instead, there’s a kitchen-y area there. Just in case you ever need it. However, don’t be surprised if people from another floor are in there. We don’t use it much. We generally just get takeout or some shit like that.”

            You nodded and felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see Ryan towering over you, his mask draped on his shoulder. “Hi, Ry,” you greeted, hugging him.

            “Hey,” he returned, pulling you tightly against his chest, “How’d you sleep last night?”

            “Really, _really_ well, actually,” you answered, then added, “Ray’s guest bedroom is really comfortable.”

            “Is he being okay?” Ryan whispered.

            “What?”

            “He’s not being a jerk-off or a creep or an asshole or anything, is he?” Ryan clarified, not raising his voice at all.

            “No! He’s been fine. He’s a nice guy,” you smiled, but suddenly needed to bring it down so it wouldn’t sound like you had a crush (or worse, that you were banging him, which was totally happening), “He’s really quiet and keeps to himself, so that’s good, I guess.”

            “Good. You let me know if he bothers you or tries to pull any shit. Got it?”

            “Absolutely,” you smiled before giving your brother a little kiss on the cheek. Michael and Lindsay came in a few minutes later, and Geoff announced that everyone should meet in his office for the primary determinations about the next heist. He and Ryan entered the office first, and told the others to wait 5 minutes so they could do a little bit of prep-work for everyone else. All the others just sat around and did various things.

            Jack went to a filing cabinet where you thought he was going to pull out some papers, but instead pulled out a bag of chips. Michael and Gavin carried on some argument about something dumb that Gavin had been wondering. Ray and Lindsay sat on the couch silently, Lindsay looking at a file while Ray cleaned a gun.

            “Come sit next to me, [Y/n]!” Lindsay insisted, scooting towards the side of the couch so you were forced to sit next to Ray… not that you had any complaints. “I didn’t really get to show you _how_ we set the files up the other day. Let me show you with this one. It’s actually Ryan’s old file, from before they decided to pull him onto the Fake AH Crew.”

            Lindsay quickly demonstrated how the files were arranged and you quickly caught on. But moments after she finished the tutorial, Ryan opened the double doors and called everyone into Geoff’s office. Papers were scattered across the table, and yet everyone seemed to have their designated seat. There happened to (again) be a seat between Ray and Lindsay at the end of the table, so you took that seat.

            “Okay Ladies and Losers. Ryan and I have really been thinking. We’ve hit banks, convenience stores, armored trucks, et cetera, et cetera. This heist, it’s part of something mother-fucking _huge_ ,” Geoff announced.

            Lindsay raised her hand as if she was in school, but didn’t wait to be called on to ask her question, “Does it involve literally fucking someone’s mom?”

            “Unfortunately, it is just a figure of speech. Although, we can make a club trip after this heist, if it’s successful, and any MILFs that are there that are willing to be seduced are free game, I guess,” Geoff answered and then moved on.

            “This heist has not been fully planned yet; in fact, we basically just know one thing, and that’s our target.” Geoff pointed to a large piece of paper that looked like a map in the center of the table, and you struggled to see it. There was a red circle on it that had been drawn in marker. “We’re gonna be hitting up Penris.”

            “You’ve got to be kidding me,” you gasped, turning your gaze to Ryan, “You _have_ to let me on this heist now.”

            Ryan’s jaw tightened slightly, but Geoff was the one who spoke, “Why the hell are you all of a sudden so fired up about this?”

            “I know literally _everything_ about Penris. The architectural structure, the ventilation system, the floors and the floor plans, schedules, _everything_. I worked at the sister company, Drick, in San Fierro… until they randomly let me go a few weeks ago. They’re both umbrella-ed under the same company father company, Shvantz Incorporated, and the buildings are identical. They’re the exact same. Just a different name and different employees.  And they’re both dirty as shit,” you answered.

            “No,” a stern word came from your tight-lipped brother.

            “What the fuck, Ryan? This heist was _made_ for me. Why can’t I go?”

            “It’s way too dangerous,” he replied through his teeth, “You’re _not_ going.”

            “Ryan, I’m gonna have to disagree,” Geoff interjected, “She’s gonna need to be a part of this heist if she knows the building.”

            “She can stay back and walk us through,” Ryan hissed. He was getting really angry.

            “I need to be there Ryan. I can’t just tell you what I can’t see. I would _need_ to _be_ there.”

            “I’m with [Y/n].” Geoff announced.

            “She shouldn’t go,” Ray grumbled.

            “What?!” you looked at him incredulously.

            “We can’t have some fuckin’ new chick just waltzing in leading the team. She’s gonna get hurt, or someone else hurt,” he said, but you knew he was thinking the same thing as Ryan.

            “I think she’s perfectly capable of not making stupid mistakes,” Lindsay said, joining your side. “I mean, Gavin is constantly screwing us and we haven’t gotten rid of him yet.”

            “Lindsay is right,” Michael interjected, “He’s fucked us more than anyone, and [Y/n] seems loads more competent than Gav.”

            “Micooo…” Gavin whined.

            “Sorry, boi, but it’s true.”

            “I’m sorry,” Jack said to you, “but I’m going with Ryan on this. It’s not that I don’t trust you or don’t think you’re competent, but if things go haywire, I know I don’t want to be held responsible for something happening to an innocent girl.”

            Everyone turned to Gavin. You knew full well that your vote didn’t count and that he was going to be making the decision. He looked nervous. Everything relied on his say in the matter. “I vote… for her to come,” he gulped after a minute of intense silence. Ryan scowled as Ray shot momentary daggers at the Brit.

            “Four against three. She’s coming. Ryan and [Y/n], you guys are gonna stay here and plan this thing out. The rest of us are gonna get some ammo and … uh… is there anything else that you’re sure we’re gonna need for this?”

            “Helicopter, plain and black,” you stated, “For sure.”

            “We can do that.” And everyone but your fuming brother walked out of the room.

            “I cannot believe this,” he growled.

            “Believe it, asshole. Now let’s get started.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “Okay, here’s the deal,” you said, after an hour of convincing Ryan that you were ready for this heist, “There is a ventilation shaft that leads outside located on the eastern side of the building. Easily accessible. Overlooked flaw in the building plan, if you ask me. We’re gonna need three teams. One in the vents, one on the roof, and Kerry’s gonna be here for backup.”

            “How do you know Kerry?” Ryan asked, suspicious.

            “He stopped by the apartment yesterday afternoon to hang out with Ray,” you responded, thinking quick on your feet. You continued, “Three people are gonna take the vent to the security room and silently knock the guard out. I’m sure we can somehow get our hands on a tranquilizer, right?” He nodded. “The other team will be on the roof with a helicopter. There’s a helipad on the roof as well as a roof access door leading inside the building, so getting in will be easy. Helicopters landing there aren’t unusual, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

            “Okay, fine. Teams are?”

            “Michael, Ray and I are in the vents,” you stated, writing it out on a piece of paper.

            “ _Absolutely not_ ,” Ryan snarled, “If you’re going on this heist, you are going to be on _my_ team. That way I can guarantee your safety.”

            “Ryan,” your voice was firm, and you were starting to get as angry as he was, “You won’t fit well into the vents, and I _have_ to be on Vent Team because of my building knowledge. Ray and Michael are smaller than you. They’re competent. They’re good shots. With one in front of me and one behind me, I can trust that I will be absolutely protected from any danger that occurs.”

            “I said ‘No.’ and that is final.”

            “Well that’s _too goddamn bad_ , because it’s not your decision, James.”

            He cringed when he heard his first name used, and his jaw tightened. “Fuck you,” he whispered, before asking, “What about roof team?”

            “Who is the best pilot?”

            “Jack, undoubtedly.”

            “Then he’ll be flying the helicopter. As for the others, this is what I have planned:”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When you had finally finished planning, you told Ryan that you wanted him mainly to present it to the others the next day when the heist was going to be officially discussed and plotted. You walked out of Geoff’s office to Ray asleep on the couch. It was pretty late, so you understood why he’d passed out.

            You woke Ray up and told him you were ready to go, but he didn’t seem too happy. His jaw was tight and the two of you didn’t speak on the way home. You suspected he was still probably frustrated about the vote earlier. He parked in his garage and walked to his apartment two steps ahead of you the entire way. He unlocked the door and walked in and you finally had the nerve to speak up as you walked inside, “What the fuck is your prob-”

            That’s when he slammed the door shut and shoved you up against it. But not in the romantic way he’d done in previous nights. It was violent, angry. “You are not ready for a fucking heist,” he breathed heavily, and you could tell that it had taken a lot of his energy to unleash the anger. You watched the fire that burned in his eyes, but it only set fire to your own.

            “Shut the fuck up. You don’t even know me,” you pushed back against him, but to no avail. He certainly had you pinned. Pinned so that you would have to prove to him that you could handle yourself. So you wrapped your leg around his so that your foot was behind his knee and kicked inward so he collapsed on himself. Then you embraced him, reaching for the back of his belt, where you had seen him put a gun earlier in the day.

            Clicking on the safety before pointing it to his head, you whisper “Click, click, click. You’re dead.” You then remove the clip from the gun with ease and shove it to his chest. “Are you convinced that I’m ready now?” you asked, raising your voice a little.

            “No!” He exclaimed, “You’re not safe! For all we know, someone’s after you, trying to kill you. A heist is the last thing you should be doing!”

            “You’re just saying that because you don’t think I can handle myself!” You scream.

            “I’m saying it because I don’t want to lose anyone again!”

            A long and thick silence overtook the room like fog. You looked into his chestnut brown eyes and saw the hurt and anguish that was in them. _So this is what Lindsay was talking about_ , you thought. “Ray…” you began, moving towards him to cup his cheek with your hand, but he stepped back.

            “Just drop it. Forget I said anything,” he grumbled before slumping down on the couch.

            You wanted to know more. You felt like you deserved to know more. But you didn’t want to push your luck with him. Instead you sat down beside him as he flipped on the television to some random channel. You didn’t think he would be very interested in the show that was on, but he was doing anything at this point to avoid conversation, so you just leaned your head on his shoulder. It hurt a little when he didn’t put his arm around you, but you understood. You’d lost people, too. But it was a bridge you had gotten across in your life.

            After a little while, his posture began to relax, and an idea came to your mind. You slowly reached towards his lap and began to undo his belt as he slouched on the couch. “What are you doing?” he said, his tone still not happy.

            You didn’t say anything. You didn’t even look at him. You just continued your actions. You unbuckled the belt and undid his pants, sliding your hand down them, searching for his dick (which wasn’t hard to find considering his size). When your hand wrapped around it, he inhaled sharply, and you pulled it from the restriction of his clothes. You began to move your hand up and down rhythmically on his now-erect cock, eliciting moans from him.

            Once you’d gotten him a little worked up, you moved off the couch beside him to on your knees in front of him, taking what you could of his length into your mouth, using your hand to pleasure the rest of his shaft. “Jesus Christ, [Y/n].” he groaned, grasping your hair with one hand and a shoulder with the other.

            You moaned as well, loving the feeling of his huge member in your mouth, gagging a little when he hit the back of your throat. While you were doing all this, you managed to work off your jeans and panties. You stopped sucking for a moment only to move back onto the couch and position yourself above his cock. He placed his hands on either of your hips and you began to ride him, moaning his name, and Ray moaning yours. While your skin met with each roll of your hips, you knew what was going to happen. He was on the edge, and you could tell.

            You suddenly pulled yourself off of him, pressing your forehead to his. He thrust upwards in a desperate attempt to make contact again, but you hovered over him and made sure he was unable to bring you back down. “Fuck, baby, I’m so damn close,” he nearly whimpered.

            “Say I can go.”

            “What?” he breathed.

            “I need you to say I can go on the heist.”

            He looked up into your eyes, disappointment filling them for a moment, but need overwhelming them. “You can go. I will not stop you.” You pressed a kiss to his lip before pressing yourself back onto him and groaning loudly. You two picked up the pace and he soon came, shooting his hot white stream inside of you as shuddered and came as well. You lied on top of him, your head resting on his shoulder as you both attempted to catch your breath.

            “Fuck…” Ray whispered.

            “Sorry,” you murmured, feeling a little guilty for using sex as a means to have your way.

            “For what?”

            “…You know.”

            “Nah. If you’re smart enough to seduce me into saying yes, I think you should go. Also, we should bang more. That was great.” He peppered light kisses on your neck and jaw before pulling you off of him. You placed one last lingering kiss on his lips before getting up and grabbing your jeans and underwear. He stood up as well, and you both went to his bedroom. It was abundantly clear that you two weren’t finished for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next day, you two went into the office, regardless of how sore you were, awaiting the ‘big reveal’ of the heist. You even dressed in a cute floral skirt for the ‘special occasion’. You had refused to tell Ray even the slightest details about the heist, despite how loud you had been screaming his name the night before. His form of seduction was much less effective, and you were easily able to turn it into _his_ needs being met.

            Everyone gathered in the presentation room, where a large dry erase board hung from the wall and a smaller and more round conference table sat. You and Ray sat next to each other behind the conference table furthest from the board. You thought it would be best if you sat farthest back, since you knew the plan already. When everyone had been seated in front of you, Ryan began to discuss the details of the heist.

            “There are going to be two main teams: Vent team and Roof team,” he explained, “Vent team will be Michael, Ray, and [Y/n]. Roof team is Jack, Gavin, Lindsay, Geoff, and myself. What’s going to happen is…” Ryan turned around and started to draw on the whiteboard.

            All of a sudden, you felt a hand on your leg. You looked over to Ray, whose freshly healed hand was creeping up your thigh. He wasn’t looking at you, though. He had his face resting on his other hand, as if listening intently to Ryan’s speech. But he gave a little smile when he noticed that you looked over at him. When you turned back to look at the board, he began to massage tiny circles into your thigh, and you bit down on your lip in order to not make any noise.

            “Right, Sissy?” Ryan said, and unfortunately you had not been paying attention.

            “Say that last part again?” you said, as if you had thought he had said something wrong.

            “Jack is gonna be one helicopter duty while your team goes to the east side of the building on the ground.”

            “Yeah, sorry, I thought you said Geoff. Continue,” you said, and Ray’s hand moved closer to your core, as if he had decided that last word was for him. Two fingers teased your slit from the outside of your panties, and you could feel yourself start to get really wet and hot. _Jesus Christ_ , you thought, _I’m not gonna make it_. It took all the energy you had to keep a straight face.

            Then he started pushing your panties to the side and you spoke up. “I need to go to the bathroom,” you blurted, “It’s an emergency!” Ray retracted his hand and you smoothed your skirt out quickly before running out of the room to the bathroom, where you closed the door and tried to catch your breath. “Dammit, Ray,” you whispered to yourself as you tried to decide whether to finish yourself off right there or to splash some cold water on your face to cool you off. But you didn’t realize what was happening in the presentation room.

            Ray’s phone rang about half a minute after you had sprinted out, and everyone glared at him, especially Ryan. “Shit, it’s my insurance company,” Ray groaned, “I’ve gotta take this.”

            “Why?” Michael asked, “Just let it go to voicemail.”

            “I haven’t been answering for the past two weeks, today’s my deadline. I gotta answer.”

            Of course Ray was lying. There was no phone call. He was just playing his ringtone so that he could leave the room. Ryan pointed a finger to the door and growled, “Go, but you will need to meet with me so we can catch you up on everything.”

            Ray nodded and escaped the room, ‘answering’ the phone as he left and closing the door behind him. He then rushed to the bathroom and knocked quietly on the door.

            “Uh, occupied,” you coughed nervously, your panties halfway down at your knees. The knob turned and you realized that you had stupidly forgotten to lock the door. Ray slipped in with a grin and clicked the lock before pulling you into an intense and passionate kiss. He lifted you onto the sink’s countertop and did not break the kiss in the process. He pulled your underwear down off your knees so it was on the floor and lifted your skirt.

            He dove right in, pressing his tongue flat against your clit, and you did everything you could to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. As he sucked and nibbled on your clit, he began inserting fingers into your pussy, starting agonizingly slow, so that you were bucking your hips into his face. You grabbed his hair and breathed hard, whimpering his name because you knew the dangers of screaming it.

            He lapped at your folds and you couldn’t handle it anymore. He had nearly his whole hand in you and he just gave a quiet “Mmm.” And you lost all control. You came with a tiny cry into his open mouth. He continued licking and sucking until you felt worked up again, and his tongue was inside of you, his thumb playing with the sensitive nub. You came more quickly this time and he only lingered there for a moment before moving to your lips.

            You had never really liked the way your own juices tasted, but with Ray kissing you, it was the sweetest taste. “It’s time to go back,” he muttered, putting the underwear back on you as if it were Cinderella’s shoe.

            “Well, fuck _me_ … I don’t wanna go back,” you chuckled lightly.

            “I just did…” He joked, “By the way, I’m supposed to be on the phone, if they ask. Insurance company about a deadline.”

            You rolled your eyes and cleaned up a bit before exiting the bathroom and returning to the planning room, where Ryan was explaining the Roof Team’s job. “Sorry,” you apologized to everyone when they looked at you as you walked in, “I had some weird Mexican food last night, and I don’t think my bowels liked it very much.”

            “Was Ray out there?” Ryan asked, seeming impatient.

            “Yeah, he was on the phone. He was talking about a car or something? It sounded like an insurance thing, but I dunno.”

            “He needs to hurry back,” Ryan huffed before returning to his speech.

            Ray came back about five minutes later, announcing that the woman on the other end had been a total bitch and was “…probably, like, a thousand years old.” Everyone laughed at him and rolled their eyes as Ryan continued with presenting the plan, talking about team Vent’s jobs.

            “So, important questions are: Outfits and Codenames,” Geoff stood and declared, “[Y/n], this is your call.”

            You stood up and smiled. “Okay, for outfits, _everyone_ needs a business suit. Lindsay, pantsuit or skirt suit work fine, whichever you’re comfortable with. I’ll be wearing a skirt suit.” You turned to Ray and Michael, “However, Vent team also needs thin black bodysuits. We don’t wanna get our business suits dirty or ruined by crawling in the vents, and black bodysuits will be the best for our situation. So we’ll be carrying a backpack with a change of clothes. Also everyone needs an empty briefcase. That’s so we can take the cash.”

            “What about codenames?” Gavin asked, eager to hear what he’d be called during this heist.

            “Well, from what I’ve heard from Ryan, you morons have chosen some Goddamn stupid codenames in the past that have really only fucked you over. So we are gonna make it simple. And how simple is it going to be, you ask? I’ll show you:

            “Geoff is Stache.” Geoff smiled and twisted his moustache with his finger.

            “Jack is Beard.” Jack gently stroked his beard with a smile.

            “Ryan is Crazy.”

            “That’s fitting,” Michael interrupted, and was promptly hit in the face with a wadded piece of paper from Ryan’s direction.

            “Don’t interrupt, asshole. Lindsay, you’re Red.” Linds smirked and gave an understanding nod.

            “Michael, you’re Curly.” He didn’t respond; he just remained with his eyes focused on you and his arms crossed.

            “Gavin,” you pointed to the overly excited young man, “You’re Hairy.”

            “Wot?!” he asked, seemingly disappointed at his newest title, “Why?”

            “Have you seen your legs lately, honey?” you asked. The man was a blonde walking carpet.

            “Ray,” you said, building up suspense by pausing for a solid moment, “You’re… Moe.”

            “Moe?!” everyone yelled simultaneously.

            “What the fuck is the matter with you? Moe? What does that even mean?” Michael barked.

            “Gavin is Hairy, You’re Curly, He’s Moe. You’re basically the Three Stooges,” you explained, a grin on your face. The Lads crossed their arms and began to grumble as the rest of the group burst into laughter.

            “And what’s your codename?” Geoff asked.

            “Sissy.”

            “I already call you that. You can’t use that as a codename!” Ryan objected, this time not as angry or frustrated as before.

            “Then it’ll be easy to get used to!” you teased.

            “So what makes these any less stupid than the other ones we had before?” Jack asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

            “They’re all based on some distinct quality each of you have… except Ray’s. Ray’s is just for shits and giggles. Like your most prominent feature is your beard, Geoff’s is his moustache, Ryan’s is his insanity, et cetera,” you smiled and felt proud of your logic, “I would’ve picked ‘Nose’ for Gav, but I thought that might be a bit too prominent of a feature.” Laughter erupted from the crew.

            “Okay, then. When do we heist?” Lindsay asked, an eager but calm look on her face.

            “Thursday night. 6 o’clock. Friday is a business holiday, so no one will be in the building, so it would incredibly suspicious if we went in that day. In order for us to go in and out, we’ve gotta be businessmen and women who are simply working overtime, which wouldn’t be too shocking on a night before a holiday. Not a ton of people _will_ be working overtime, but it’s an excuse you can use.”

            “So, what if we run into those people? Or security? What happens then?” Geoff inquired, resting his feet on the table as he leaned back in his chair.

            “One of the places we need to stop by tomorrow is my good friend Levitt’s. He’s a college friend I have who moved out here a long time ago. He makes fake I.D.’s … or at least made them when I was in college. I never bought one, but he offered many a time. From what I understand he still does it as his side business. I already have a Shvantz Incorporated ID Badge, so I won’t need a fake. But you guys are gonna need badges. So that means,” you looked towards the lads, “All lads clean shaven by tomorrow. Not a _hair_ on your face, unless it is your eyebrows. Got it?”

            The Lads made a groaning complaining noise, but you made a ‘cut-it-out’ motion with your hands. You turned to Ryan, “Same goes to you, Mister Pscyhopath.”

            “I thought he was Crazy?” Gavin said, a confused look on his face.

            “You’re right, Gav,” you walked over to him and patted him on the head, “Good catch.” Ryan watched the way you touched Gavin’s head and glared. You retracted and continued, looking at Geoff and Jack, “You two can keep your facial hair, but it must be well-groomed. Jack, I expect your beard to be a little bit shorter, and Geoff, your moustache should be tamed and no hair on your chin.” Both men frowned, although slightly relieved that they could keep their facial hair.

            “Can I keep my facial hair?” Lindsay asked, a teasing tone in her voice.”

            “Only if it’s well-groomed, Linds,” you laughed.

            “…What if something goes wrong?” Ray asked. Silence overtook the room.

            “What do you mean?” You asked, looking at him.

            “What’s the emergency escape?”

            “Basically, emergency escape is _run the fuck away_. If anyone gets into trouble, you will silently press the panic button on the nearly-invisible headsets we have _three_ _times_ and someone will pull a fire alarm. It will trigger everyone to get to the exits and let everyone in the building know there’s an emergency. It’ll confuse any aggressors and give everyone time to run away. If you’re on roof team, you try and get to the roof as fucking fast as possible. Take the elevator if you can, since the majority of employees will be rushing the stairs.”

            “And us?” Michael pressed.

            “We’ll be blending with the crowd. If something goes haywire with us we either blend with the crowd or we sprint our asses back to the vents. Kerry got a hold of a great knockout serum for the tranquilizer we’ll use for the security guard. He’ll be out for three hours. Only enough time to make him think he accidentally fell asleep on the job. Plenty of time for us to get in and get out, filling each briefcase with as much desk-cash as we can manage.”

            “Sounds like a plan,” Geoff said, his hands behind his head, “Tomorrow, we prep, and Thursday, we _heist._ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You went home with Ray that night, and needless to say things got hot and heavy in the bedroom. When you both had orgasmed for the third time, you lay next to each other, breathing hard as you came down from the euphoria. “Do you think everything’s gonna work out?” you asked, your voice light and airy.

            “What?” He breathed, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

            “Is… do you think this heist is going to be okay?” You moved a hand to his hair as he began to suck lightly on your skin, making his mark in a rosy red fashion, contrasting against the color of your skin.

            “Babe, our heists _never_ turn out okay. Someone’s gonna screw us over at some point, and it’s gonna fuck us in the ass a little. But overall, it’s a really good plan,” he murmured before taking your skin into his mouth again.

            “Way to reassure me, asshole,” you joked before flipping on top of him, holding yourself up with your hands on his bare chest. His hands moved gently down your sides, and you let out a light sigh as you closed your eyes for a moment. You opened them again and saw him staring up at you.

            “Have I told you how gorgeous you are?” he asked before reaching up to connect his lips with yours.

            “Too many times,” you laughed before collapsing abruptly on top of him, causing him to let out a sudden ‘oomph’ sound from the unexpected pressure. You both laughed and gently fell asleep listening to the sounds of each others’ breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next morning you two showered and you reminded Ray to shave cleanly, telling him to text Gavin and Michael to do the same. You texted Ryan and reminded him, who promptly sent a picture with a clean-shaven face and a text saying “Already done!”

            You all had decided to meet at Ponsonbys to buy business attire. You helped all the Lads pick out their clothes, since they seemed to be clueless on shopping for suits. The clerk was of no help, being a snobby gentleman who assumed they couldn’t actually afford the outfits they were trying on.

            You helped Ray and Gavin tie their ties, even though Ryan had offered to help them. “Ryan, you might strangle them,” you joked lightly as you finished tying Gav’s. You helped him into his jacket and had him take a look into the mirror. “Damn, Vav,” you grinned, using Ray’s nickname for the Brit as you placed your hands on his shoulders, “You clean up nice!”

            Gavin turned to you, “Thanks, love.” Ryan gave him the evil eye. The younger man immediately retreated back to the dressing room to change back into his other clothes so he could purchase the suit.

            You helped Ray as well but didn’t give any compliments to him. You were afraid it would make you look suspicious. But god _damn_ , you wanted to take him into the dressing room and have him slam you up against the wall as he fucked you senseless – all because of that clean face. He hadn’t kissed you with it yet, but you absolutely couldn’t _wait_. The suit just made him even more irresistible.

            Soon, it was your turn to get your outfit of choice. You chose a gray skirt-suit and got a pair of panty-hose that nearly matched your skin tone. You also grabbed a pair of small black business heels to match. You looked at yourself in the mirror, just to make sure it fit the right way everywhere (and also to give Ray a sneak peek).

            Ryan came up behind you and smiled, “That looks really nice. It’s like you’re a real businesswoman!”

            “Ry, I worked for a business for three years,” you rolled your eyes, “This is literally the outfit that I wore to work at least once every two weeks.”

            “You were a secretary,” he jabbed with a grin.

            “Most important job in the office,” you countered, “I received all the calls for my floor, kept up with all the paperwork, and also saved all your asses by helping plan this heist.”

            “Point taken,” he ruffled your hair lightly, “Are you paying for yours? Do you need me to cover it?”

            Honestly, you’d forgotten about the whole buying part. This suit wasn’t going to be as cheap as your normal SubUrban outfits… and you honestly didn’t have the money to cover the cost when you glanced down at the price tag. “Uhh, I… um…” you stuttered, and he stopped you and nodded.

            “I’ll take care of it, Sissy. Don’t worry, it won’t be hardly anything out of my pocket. Spend money to make money, right?”

            You nodded and returned to the dressing room to change back into your normal clothes. The clerk was utterly shocked when everyone paid in full cash for their clothes, as well as a briefcase for everyone. You heard him grumble on your way out, but you ignored him. Your next stop was to Levitt’s establishment.

            You walked into the empty establishment (since it was about 10 o’clock and most people were at work, not getting professional pictures taken) with the Fake AH Crew following you. Levitt sat at the front desk, a bored look on his face as he typed away on a laptop sitting in front of him.

            “Levitt,” a Cheshire cat grin appeared on your face.

            He looked up, and as soon as he recognized you, his face was lit with excitement. “[Y/n]?” he exclaimed, moving out from behind the counter to embrace you.

            “It’s great to see you, Lev,” you returned the hug.

            “What are you doing here in Los Santos? I thought you lived in San Fierro! And… are you here for a … family photo or something?” he questioned.

            “Some shit happened in San Fierro, so I’m living here now. I was actually hoping you could fulfill another offer you gave me a while back,” you informed him, before pulling out your ID and sliding it to him.

            “Miss Haywood!” he exclaimed, using one of his favorite names to call you, “You’re not asking me to make fake identification badges for your friends, are you?”

            “I’m willing to pay, Lev,” you raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I just need the IDs to look exactly like this. I will give you names to put on them, and these guys are ready to take their pictures now. How long will it take?”

            Levitt was silent for a few moments, and the boys behind you became nervous, as if the plan was going to fall apart then and there. But you knew Lev better than anyone. “Two hours, max,” he responded, picking up the card and examining it, “It’s gonna cost you $1000 up front, though. I don’t wait to be paid, sweetie.”

            Geoff walked up to the counter and pulled out his wallet, laying down ten 100 dollar bills on the counter. “Where do we take the pictures?” the mustached man asked.

            Lev smiled and took the money off the counter, shoving it into his pocket. He then led everyone to the back and had each of the guys put on a suit top and take a headshot. Then he had Lindsay put on a dressy top and take one as well. You gave him the list of names to go with each picture. “If you guys leave and come back in an hour and a half, then I will have all the IDs printed and finished,” he promised. You thanked him and swore you would be back in an hour and a half.

            After walking out of the establishment, you said, “Okay, now we need to split up into teams, just for a little bit. Roof team needs to go shopping for parachutes, just in case of helicopter failure. Vent team needs to go purchase black bodysuits.”

            Everyone nodded and the groups separated, with roof team taking two cars to one side of town while you, Ray, and Michael jumped into Ray’s smartcar and headed to the other side of town. You let Michael sit up front with Ray, but it was clear that he wanted to talk with you, too.

            “So, [Y/n]. How’s life with this shithead?” Michael asked nudging Ray with his elbow.

            “Dude, don’t ask her! She’s gonna tell you what a fucking moron I am!” Ray joked.

            Michael laughed, “It’s not like that wasn’t obvious.”

            “Yeah, Ray, I thought that was clear from touching the hot surface of the oven,” you teased.

            “Oh, shut up,” he grinned back at you through the rearview mirror, and meeting his eyes made your heart skip a beat.

            “So, ‘Sissy’,” Michael used your codename, “did you put Ray and yourself on a team together just because you’re bangin’ or…?”

            “What?” You choked, “No! I- I put him on the team because I know he’s gonna protect me at all costs. And he’s a good shot. From what I hear, you’ve got damn good aim, too. Also, you two are the smallest guys with the best aim. You’d fit best in the vents.”

            “Mmmhmm…” Michael said, seemingly with doubt in his voice.

            Ray looked at you through the rearview and could tell that you were kind of embarrassed at the question. He gave you a soft smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the clothing store.

            You guys tried on your bodysuits and purchased them, making sure to get the ones that were easiest and quickest to get off. Your stomach growled loudly in the dressing room and you could hear Michael and Ray’s laughter from outside the door.

            “Someone’s a little bit hungry, huh?” Michael chuckled as you came out of the dressing room.

            Ray grabbed your outfit and murmured with a smirk, “I’ll go pay for it,” before walking off in the direction of the cashier.

            You and Michael walked towards the exit as you mentioned getting lunch. “So, seriously, how has Ray been? He hasn’t said anything … weird, has he?”

            You looked at him, thinking it was strange that he had brought up the same thing that Lindsay had several nights before. Your mind immediately went to what Ray had said the other night: “ _I don’t want to lose anyone again!_ ”

            “Lindsay asked me that the other day when you boys were out getting drinks and gassing up the car,” you whispered, watching Ray as he waited in line at the only open register, “I told her that he hasn’t, but then the other night, he went off on me about not wanting to lose someone again. He immediately wanted to drop the conversation, but he really didn’t want me to go on this heist.”

            “He doesn’t seem too fazed by it now,” Michael said, his voice low.

            “I may have used some… ehm… questionable tactics to change his mind,” you blushed.

            Michael gave you an incredulous grin, “You sucked him off to let you go on this damn heist?”

            “Well, I blew him, then rode him, then stopped in the middle and told him to give the okay for me going on this heist, then let him finish,” you corrected, “It was more of a …  torture tactic, I guess?”

            “Holy fuck, [Y/n]. You’re badass.  I’d say you’re almost as crazy as Ryan.”

            “What did she do that makes her as crazy as Ryan?” Ray came up beside you, wrapping one arm around your hip, holding the bag of clothes in the other.

            “She was just telling me about how she stormed into Jack, Ryan and Geoff’s meeting the first night she was in the office. I told her that was a wild move. It’s no wonder that she’s related to Ryan. She’s probably secretly a psychopath as well. I bet she’s pretty insane in the bedroom, too, huh, Ray?” Michael saved you and gave a wink in Ray’s direction, and you wondered who had told him about that incident.

            “Yeah, she gets pretty wild. Sometimes she sleeps on the right side of the bed, and then other times she’ll sleep on the left. It always throws me off my guard,” Ray joked, pulling you tight into his side.

            “I was talking about sex, asshole,” Michael rolled his eyes as he walked out the door to the car.

            “Sex? What’s that?” you and Ray said at the same time, before erupting into a fit of laughter.

            “Christ, you guys were just _made_ for each other, weren’t you?” the curly haired man groaned.

            Your stomach growled again, and so you decided to call Ryan and let him know that you guys were going to grab some lunch. Ryan asked if everyone wanted to meet up and eat somewhere together, and you asked the boys how they felt about that. They nodded and said it was okay as long as it wasn’t some shitty restaurant. ‘Pizza This’ was chosen as the restaurant and everyone met there and ate.

            Soon, it was time to return to Levitt’s studio to get the ID’s. They were perfect, and you really couldn’t tell the difference between yours and theirs – theirs even looked slightly worn like yours was, which was a great thing. You handed out each ID and commanded them not to lose it, telling Geoff to hold onto Gavin’s for him because you didn’t trust Gavin to keep it safe. Everyone looked at their ID names to see what you had assigned them.

            “Richard Stroker?” Geoff asked, “What kind of name is that?”

            “We’ll call you ‘Dick’ for short,” you grinned, and he started to giggle as he got the joke.

            “Ness T. Shytles,” Jack laughed.

            “Phillip Myasole,” Michael announced.

            “Hugo Cox,” Ray grinned.

            “Anita Pounding,” Lindsay chuckled.

            “Ben Dovar?” Gavin whined.

            Everyone looked at Ryan for the final joke. But there wasn’t a joke on his. It was a name he had used it what you had dubbed ‘his previous life’ or his life when he had been with other gangs.

            “James M. King,” he muttered, looking at the card before staring straight at you. No one laughed, and most even seemed confused. “It’s the name I went by for a while… before I came here to Los Santos… when I was just starting out as a gang member.”

            You looked at him. You knew what you were doing by placing this name on him. You were starting a fire that you didn’t know if you would be able to put out. But in this heist, it might be necessary to remind him of his roots, where he came from, and what he’s doing.

            “Alright,” Geoff announced, breaking the awkward and tense silence that was covering the room. You noticed he was good at that, “Everyone head home. Get some rest and relaxation in. We’ll meet tomorrow at 3 at the office. We’ll get ready from there, and then, we’ll heist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TV announcer voice* Next time on Sister from San Fierro: The Heist and the Aftermath! Will everything go right? Will Gavin fuck everything up? Will Ray and the Reader ever bang again, or will they be caught in a web of liiiiiieeess? IS THE READER DYING OF CANCER? (the answer to that last one is no... I just wanted a really dramatic question in there)
> 
> Find out next time on Sister from San Fierro!
> 
> Also, if you haven't voted on the strawpoll yet, please do so at http://strawpoll.me/3890687/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a link to a playlist in the middle of the chapter! click it for the club playlist that my friend made for this chapter! Thanks to my bffl JezaXC! luv u bruh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a little while before the next chapter comes out

            You heard the light sound of your alarm going off and groaned quietly. You really didn’t want to get up. “Ughhh,” the noise came from your mouth as you tried to move from the bed, dressed only in a camisole and some undies. But Ray pulled you close to him so that you could not escape his grasp.

            “No,” he mumbled into your neck, “Mine.”

            “Ray, honey, I have to get up and start getting ready.”

            “Ngghhh” he growled, “Mmm-mmm.” He held tighter than before, his lips against your skin.

            “Ray,” you half whispered, half begged, “Please…”

            You felt his grin grow against you as he pulled you tighter to him. “Nope. Trapped forever, Gorgeous,” he murmured.

            “I need to get up…”

            He flipped so he was on top of you, holding you down with his weight to ensure you couldn’t get up. He was also holding your hands with his, so you couldn’t attempt an escape, not that you were desperately planning on it.

            “Say the magic words,” he whispered before kissing your cheek with the lightest of contact.

            “Please, Ray?” you said.

            He shook his head ‘no.’

            “Uh… I’ll suck you off?” you smirked, and he laughed.

            “Those are some beautiful words, but they’re not _the magic_ words.”

            “Okay, come on. Let me up or just tell me what the magic words are.”

            “Okay,” he smiled, “The magic words are-“

            Ray was interrupted by your phone ringing. It was Ryan’s ringtone, which you had set to be different so you knew when you absolutely _had_ to pick up. You immediately regretted informing your brother what time you were planning on getting up. Ray moved to the side and let you get your phone, looking defeated as he grabbed his glasses.

            “Hello?” you answered, placing a hand on Ray’s knee and rubbing gently, as if to comfort him.

            “Hey, Sissy, how’d you sleep last night?” Ryan’s voice came clear in the phone.

            “Arguably not as well as previous nights. I’m super tired and would rather not be up right now, but my alarm got me. What about you, Ry?” you responded.

            “Same. I’m… uh… honestly I’m kinda feeling nervous about this heist.”

            Ray moved his mouth to your jaw and began kissing your face silently, making you shudder, “Oh, really? Why? You’ve been heisting for years.”

            “Don’t you think it’s odd that Shvantz Inc. or Drick or whoever fired you _weeks_ before your house burned down? The same night you told me you started feeling like you’d been followed?”

            “Well, I guess that’s a little strange,” you said, trying to keep it together as Ray sucked at your skin, leaving light pink marks trailing from your jaw to your shoulder, “But I just attributed it to coincidence and just not feeling protected by the umbrella of employment.”  

            “You said they were a dirty company,” Ryan stated, “What did you mean by that?”

            “Tons of back-alley deals, financial numbers going missing, cheating on taxes, the embezzling of money, and the embellishment of services,” you stopped and held your breath to suppress a gasp as Ray nipped at your neck gently with his teeth, “You know, stuff like that.”

            “And you knew all about that?”

            “I was a secretary. I knew everything.”

            “And they were aware that you knew everything?”

            “They ought to have been,” another surprise nip caused you to gasp suddenly, which you played off as a hiccup, “I mean, they were the ones who told me to change all the papers or they would give me the falsified files. I wasn’t a moron like most of the bimbos who worked on the other floors.”

            “That may have been their mistake,” Ryan muttered, and you moved the phone away for a moment to let out a sigh.

            “What do you mean?” you said into the mouthpiece, as Ray focused the ministrations of his mouth intently on your shoulder.

            “They hired you thinking you were a dumb bitch. Turns out you’re a smart bitch,” he laughed.

            “Thanks, asshole,” you jabbed right back. Then Ray’s fingers were on your thigh, while his mouth was still planting kisses on your shoulder. You glared at him, but he simply smiled against your skin as he looked up at you innocently.

            “We might talk more about this later. I wanna think on it a little longer and do some research on Shvantz. I’ll talk to you later [Y/n].”

            “Bye, Ryan,” you said quickly before hanging up. “You jerk,” you stuck your tongue out at Ray and rolled off of the bed, walking towards the bathroom door.

            “Shower?” Ray asked, an excited look on his face.

            “Sweetie, I have to _actually_ wash my hair and get clean and stuff. I need to get ready,” you admitted, and he pouted, “Why are you so damn horny this morning, Ray?”

            Then you saw his eyes. They were filled with an unimaginable amount of pain and fear. He looked at you for a moment before looking away, and you walked back over to him, cupping his face gently with your left hand.

            “You don’t … you think this is the last time…” you began, but you couldn’t finish what you wanted to say. He pursed his lips and looked at you, his brown eyes watery behind his glasses. You couldn't help but tear up as well. What started as tiny sniffles ended up being sobs against Ray’s chest as he cried into your hair. Days ago, you had been confident that this heist would go 100% according to plan. But Ray’s doubt and fear in this moment really set you off. It made you afraid that something was going to happen.

            “I just want to sit here and hold you forever,” his shaky voice whispered, pressing you tightly against his chest.

            Tears continued to fall from both of your eyes as you sat and cried quietly together for the next few minutes. “Why… why is it that we’re so close when we haven’t even known each other for a full week?” you whimpered, grasping gently at the white undershirt he was wearing.

            “We could run off…” Ray muttered, not answering your question.

            “Ray…”

            “We could. You _know_ we could. You’d be safer that way.”

            “Ray,” you stroked his cheek with your thumb, carefully wiping away a tear from his face, “The Fake AH Crew… they’re your family. They need you, and they need me. Ryan would be absolutely devastated if I left. I don’t want to put him through that. I don’t want him to be the man he was.”

            Ray sniffed and cleared his throat. You looked up at him and he kissed your forehead. “I guess you need to get ready now,” he mumbled against your skin.

            “You realize you’re gonna be there with me the whole time, right?” you say softly, with a sad chuckle, before a series of sniffles, “You’re gonna make sure that I’m okay, and I’m gonna make sure that you’re okay, got it?”

            He answered only with another kiss, this time to your lips. It was chaste and short, and he let go of you to let you do what you needed to do to get ready.

            “Hey,” you called to him as you stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He looked at you as he began to open the drawers of a dresser. “We can shower together since we’re running out of time. But you have to promise to help me get clean and stuff – not sexytimes.”

            A tiny and tender smile formed on his face as you walked to him and grabbed his hand to pull him into the bathroom. You took off your clothes as he started the water. You got in and adjusted it as you saw necessary. Soon, Ray had joined you. “Do you want me to wash your hair, baby?” he asked, placing his hands on your shoulders as he stood behind you.

            “That’d be great, thanks,” you handed him the small bottle of shampoo that you had transferred over to his shower during one of the previous days. He squirted the gel into his hand and began to lather it into your hair, massaging your scalp as he did so. You gave a satisfied hum as he did so and he let out a little laugh.

            “Fuck having sex,” you teased, “I’m just gonna have you wash my hair from now on.”

            “Only if you wash mine back,” he responded and you both laughed. “Okay, rinse,” he commanded, and you turned away from the shower faucet and tilted your head back to get all the shampoo out of your hair, and the tan man gazed upon you with awe. It was like he was taking every inch of you into his memory.

            He placed his hands on your hips and progressed up your sides, moving them slowly and delicately over your curves. He finally came to cup your breasts, and you watched him as you ran your hands through your hair. He reached for the soap with one hand and began to wash your body with it, slowly moving everywhere he could reach, using the pouf that you had also brought into the shower a few days before.

            You reached for his shampoo and squirted some out into your hand before reaching up and scrubbing it into his hair. You reached around his head to make sure you got the back and rubbed the top of his head.

            “You’re so beautiful,” Ray said as he leaned down to wash your legs (which were thankfully smooth from the last shower you had taken).

            “You say that too much,” you breathed as he washed your legs.

            “I don’t say it enough,” he looked up at you with heartbroken eyes. He stood and met you with a kiss before you pulled away.

            “Rinse,” you said, switching places with him so that he was under the showerhead. You took the soap and began to tenderly wash his torso, gently moving the soap over every inch of his upper body. As he finished rinsing his hair out, he grabbed the conditioner and began to move his hands through your hair again with the lotion-like hair product.

            “You’re very handsome, too, dear,” you quietly muttered as you reached up and kissed him.

            “That’s not what it’s about.”

            “What?”

            “I don’t care if you think I’m attractive. I just… you need to know. Every second of every day, with or without clothes, whether you’re having a great hair day or if we’ve just had the roughest wildest sex that’s ruined your hairstyle, you are _so goddamn beautiful and gorgeous_ and I don’t want you to ever think that you aren’t…”

            You used your hand to cover his mouth lightly, so he would stop talking. “D-don’t…” you stuttered as tears began to again stream down your face. You removed your hand and kissed him, and the rest of the shower was taken in a caring silence. Once you both were clean, you emerged from the shower and got dressed and got ready to leave for the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When you two got to the office, Michael and Lindsay were the only ones there, so Ray gave you a quick kiss before saying he needed to use the restroom. You walked over to the couple and sat between them on the couch.

            “What the fuck… I mean, I know he’s head over fucking heels for you, but kissing you in the damn office? What’s wrong with him?” Michael whispered.

            “He thinks this …” you swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in your own throat, “uh… he doesn’t think that this heist will end well.”

            “What?” Michael’s voice came a little louder than you had expected and a little angrier than you desired, “Fuck him. It’s a good plan. As long as everybody goes by the rules and no one tries to fuck us over, then we should be fine. He’s only freaking out because…”   

            “Michael!” Lindsay interrupted with a snap, and her husband gave her a confused glare.

            “What?”

            “It’s not yours to tell,” she hissed.

            Michael turned to you, pulling one of his legs up on the couch. “Look, you trust me, right?” he asked. You nodded, though you hesitated for a couple of seconds. “And you trust Ray, right?” You nodded immediately in response to that. “And you trust yourself, correct?” A slow nod. “And what about Ryan and Lindsay and Geoff and the others? Do you trust them?”

            “Absolutely, I trust Ryan and Lindsay. And if Ryan trusts the others, so do I.” You even felt a sense of trust and attachment towards Gavin, even though he had the potential to be an absolute dipshit.

            “Then you should absolutely believe that this plan will work out fine. Most of the reasons we’ve been screwed over is because we haven’t trusted each other to do our damn jobs. I can honestly say that you have really brought this team together over the past few days. The only reason we can fail is if there is something we can’t see coming, and that’s not something we can control. Ray will be with you, and I’ll be with you, and I’ll be fucking god _damned_ if I let anything happen to my teammate. Got me?”

            You nodded, and heard a door open. Geoff and Gavin walked in laughing about something before they noticed the three of you sitting on the couch. Gavin squawked with joy at seeing you, running to the couch and pulling you up and into his arms for a hug. “’Ello, love! Today’s the big day!” he wore a bright grin on his face.

            “Yeah,” you chuckled nervously, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

            “Wot is it?” he tilted his head, looking into your eyes, but you glanced away.

            “I’m just a little nervous, Gav. That’s all,” you whispered, and he pulled you in for another hug, only to hear someone clear their throat. Gavin let you go and stepped back very quickly, as if you were burning him. You saw Ryan standing a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest, a single eyebrow raised. Ray walked up and stood beside him, a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he turned neutral again.

            “Hey, Sissy,” Ryan smiled after a few moments, opening his arms for a hug. You complied and returned the embrace.

            “Did you do any research?” you asked, pulling away from his grasp in order to see his face.

            “I tried to hack into some of their mainframe systems in a not-too-terribly invasive way, so they wouldn’t detect me, but it wasn’t strong enough to figure out anything that you didn’t seem to already know. Just missing cash and numbers being changed, that’s about it. If I wasn’t worried about the heist, I would’ve used stronger hacking mechanisms and methods, but I felt that would be too suspicious.”

            You nodded and returned to the couch. Jack came into the office next, followed by Kerry a few minutes later. Everyone went over the plans again, talking about escape routes, the time that everyone should take, and how much money everyone was aiming to grab. “And remember,” you said, “Roof team does _not_ enter the building until I hit the panic button on my headset _once_. Then, you will un-mute your headset mics so we can communicate within the building. If you hear the panic button sound _three_ times, get to the nearest fire alarm and pull it.

            “Once the fire alarms go off, Vent team will go with the crowd and try to exit through the ground floor, unless it isn’t possible. In that case, we’ll head back to the vents. Roof team will attempt to get back to the chopper, again unless there’s a problem. Then rush to the bottom floors and blend in. If roof team gets separated, find a helipad to land on nearby. There are plenty. Everyone got it?” Everyone nodded. “Alright. Suit up.”

            Everyone began to get ready. After you had gotten dressed in your body suit, you sat on the couch and watched as Michael delicately kissed his wife as he tied her tie for her. You thought it was interesting how tough they were and how soft and gentle they could be.

            After a few minutes, you heard Gavin’s voice calling your name. “Yes, dear?” you responded like a mother would, standing from your seat.

            “Can you tie this for me?” he had his tie undone around his neck, “You did so well with it yesterday. I just don’t want to mess it up or not have it look nice.”

            “Of course, Vav,” you smiled, carefully taking the ends of the tie and professionally folding them over one another, creating the perfect Windsor knot.

            “Thanks, love,” he whispered.

            “No problem, hon,” you murmured back with a grin.

            You made sure Kerry was all set up with his tech and information and made certain that he was clear on what he was supposed to do. “If I hear 5 panics, I send backup. I got it,” Kerry smiled, “I also need to redirect the cops if necessary and just make your life easier, [Y/n].”

            “Thanks, Kerry,” you declared as you exhaled for what felt like the first time all day. It was nearly 5, and everyone was ready and dressed. Michael had the backpack with the clothes your team was to change into. Everyone had their earpiece and headset mics. Everyone had their briefcases and badges and everyone was ready to go.

            “Let’s heist.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You, Michael, and Ray drove to a parking lot several blocks away from Penris and made your way to the east side of the building. It wasn’t hard to find the vent, and when you did, you used your flashlight to signal the helicopter above you (which Jack was flying) that you all were going in. “Curly first,” you ordered, “then me, then Moe.” Ray pressed his lips to yours in a moment of passion as soon as the helicopter was no longer in sight.

            “Goddammit, let’s get going, fuckin’ lovebirds,” Michael grumbled.

            You followed him, reminding Ray to replace the vent cover behind him. He obeyed and you crawled through the ventilation shafts for several minutes in silence.

            Michael had his gun out, pointed in front of him, even though you doubted there would be any trouble in the vents. “How you doing back there, Moe?” Michael asked.

            “Enjoying the view,” was the response, and you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

            “Shut the fuck up,” you and Michael groaned at the same time.

            There were a few trials in going through the vents, like going up a shaft, which involved major cramping issues and crawling and lifting of others. But overall, traveling through the vents was fairly simple. You finally made it to the vent in the security room, and you could see the glow of dozens of screens in front of a man sitting at a desk. You handed Michael the special tranquilizer gun, which he aimed through the slots in the vent. He hit the man in the neck and within seconds the man fell over onto the floor, asleep. Michael kicked out of the vent (after a little difficulty turning around) and you all three fell into the room gracefully.

            Michael got into his clothes what seemed like instantly, when you were still trying to get out of your bodysuit. “I’ll stand guard at the door until you give the okay,” he said, exiting the room as he straightened his tie and grabbed a briefcase.

            Ray immediately pressed you up against the desk and kissed you when Michael was gone. “Come on, Ray,” you muttered, using his real name instead of the codename you had assigned him, “We gotta get changed, fast.”

            “Let’s help each other, then.”

            So you buttoned up his shirt as he helped with your skirt. He had you sit on the desk as he helped you into your panty-hose one foot at a time, lingering a little too long, but you didn’t have the strength to tell him to move faster. You tied his tie and pulled him close for one last kiss.

            “Be safe, no matter what,” you commanded, before grabbing a briefcase that had previously been in the backpack. It was sitting on the floor, and Ray picked it up and put it on his back. You’d already had him come up with a back story for it if someone was suspicious about it: it was his kid’s backpack that had gotten left in a friend’s car, so the friend’s parent just dropped it off at Ray’s work. You stuffed yours, Rays, and Michael’s bodysuits into it and pressed a finger to your earpiece hitting the panic button a single time. Then you moved to the mute switch and unmuted your microphone.

            “We’re in. Roof team, you’re clear for entrance. Beard, remain on topmost floors at all costs. Everyone except Hairy can divulge a bit, but try not to get too far,” you ordered, “Heist is on.”

            You exited the security room (Ray had made sure to set the guard up in a sleeping position so he would look as if he’d just fallen asleep) and headed down the hallway. You began entering dark offices, running in long enough to open the desks, grab the cash, put it in the briefcase, and get out. You and Ray were separated, but remained on the same hall. You made it two floors and everyone was pretty quiet over the headsets.

            All of a sudden you heard voices. Someone was talking to someone else. You couldn’t make out what they were saying, but you suddenly realized there was someone coming down your hallway as well. “Shit, someone’s coming, mute mics if need be. I’m muting mine now.” And immediately there was silence on every end of the line, except Kerry. You were the only one connected to Kerry, and he was specifically told during planning not to turn his microphone off for any reason whatsoever.

            “Let me know if there’s trouble, Sissy,” Kerry’s voice came calm and clear.

            “Excuse me…” an elderly man came around the corner, pulling a custodial cart behind him, “You realize it is after hours, right, ma’am?”

            “Yes, sir, I was just putting in some overtime,” you smiled sweetly at the old man, whose dark skin looked smoothed despite his gray hair and age.

            “Got the day off tomorrow, eh?” the man was trying to make pleasant conversation, and if it was going to buy Ray or someone else time, then you’d be glad to keep it going.

            “Yes, sir. I’m planning on making a trip up to Mount Chiliad and camping this weekend. It’s been so pretty out lately,” You play into the act, “Are you planning on doing anything Mister...” You glanced at his nametag, “Miles?”

            “You don’t work here, do you?”

            Your heart dropped, but your smile didn’t. You jumped a little when you felt an arm around you. “Hey, sweetie. Sorry you had to wait, I just had to put some files away before we could head out for the long weekend,” Ray grinned, “And how are you doing this evening sir?”

            “Neither of you work here,” the man responded. Ray’s face fell, but you pulled out your ID card, and Ray did the same.

            “Hm… I still don’t believe you two. You’re probably robbing the place, aren’t you?”

            Silence. You were so floored you honestly couldn’t even move your hand to your earpiece. You just locked your fingers with Ray’s.

            “Look, your cover was all wrong. Your Identification Cards were on the spot, however, no man or woman that work here would have ever spoken to me, been kind to me or any other janitorial staff here. Penris is just full of a bunch of arrogant fools who lie, cheat, and steal their way to the top, stepping on the little people to get there,” the man explained.

            You swallowed hard. You really had no idea where this was going.

            “Here’s the deal. I’m about to go clean the Big Man’s office. However, I might just ‘forget’ to lock it back when I’m done. He’s got some big bucks in there. Maybe some incriminating files, if that’s what you’re looking for. It would be an awful shame if I forgot to lock that door.”

            Your jaw opened in shock. You followed him to the end of the hallway where he took out a large key and unlocked and opened the double doors. He took out the trash and warned that he’d be back to lock it in fifteen minutes, so you and Ray rummaged through all the stuff in the desks and cabinets, stuffing as much as you could into the backpack and briefcases. It was the jackpot.

            You were raking over what was left of the desk as Ray looked in the filing cabinets. “Holy fuck,” he gasped, “Sissy, you need to see this.” You walked over to him and he spread out the file he had over on the table nearest to him.

            “Haywood, [Y/n]” you read in shock, “What the actual fuck? This has my old address on it… my schedule and after work habits… this is so fucked up!” You only managed to read the first page when you heard it. The three beeps in your ear. Someone was in trouble. Seconds later the alarm sounded, and you unmuted your mic. “Everyone go according to plan. Kerry, watch for police activity. You can un-mute microphones if you want, but it is not necessary. Go.”

            You stuffed the file in your briefcase and, hand in hand with Ray, made your way to the emergency exits. You met with some actual Penris employees while on the stairs, and asked them if they knew what the fuck was going on.

            “I’m as confused as you are,” a woman, probably in her late thirties, said as she hurried down the stairs ahead of you.

            “Someone said something about a surprise drill, but that doesn’t make sense at this time of night,” a man that was probably around Gavin and Michael’s age mentioned.

            As everyone finally got out of the building, you saw the helicopter flying away. “Roof team, I need an un-mute, is everyone on board?” you said as you looked for Michael in the crowd.

            Gavin’s voice came over the headset, “We don’t have Red. She was headed pretty far down when I last talked to her. She may have gotten caught in the middle.”   

            “Who hit panic, and who set off the alarm?” you asked.

            “I hit the alarm, but I didn’t know who panicked. I assumed it was you, Sissy,” Geoff’s voice was suddenly in your ear, “It might’ve been Red.”

            “Red and Curly, where the hell are you? I need an update _now_ ,” you snarled into the mic, knowing full well they could hear you if they still had their headsets on.

            Radio silence. Ray pulled you back from the building as if it was really on fire.

            “We’re working on getting down,” a static-y voice came into your earpiece.

            “I _need_ an _update_ , Curly,” you demanded.

            “F….k you…sshole,” was all you heard from the other end, although you could make out what it was saying.

            “Curly, use Red’s microphone. Yours is unclear. I need a goddamned update.”

            “I said, fuck you, asshole. She’s been beaten pretty bad.”

            “Did someone catch her?!”

            Lindsay’s voice could be heard, “Nah, it was more of some guys wanted to fool around, and I showed ‘em my ring finger, and when they wouldn’t leave me alone, I showed them my middle finger. They didn’t like that too much. They decided hitting me would make them feel like their cocks weren’t two inches long put together.”

            “Fucking Christ,” Ryan growled, “Red, Curly, get out, regroup with Sissy and Moe. We’re headed back to base.”

            “Got it, Crazy. Be safe, guys,” you ordered, “Curly, you know where the car is. Will it be too much work to get Red to the car?”

            “No, she’s just got a little bit of a limp going on. We’re on floor three. Go ahead to the car if you want. We’ll meet you there.”

            “Got it. Muting Mics, now.” And you switched your mic off, and hand in hand with Ray walk off towards the car, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible. As you grew further and further away from Penris, you began to pick up the pace. You finally got to the car and hopped in, and you both were breathing so hard.

            “Care to give me a call?” you heard Kerry in your earpiece. You turned your mic on again and simply said, “Kerry, go to channel two. Moe, stay on one so that you can be updated on Red and Curly.” You put your hand in Ray’s and he had the most relieved smile on his face.

            You changed the channel on your transmission device to two so you could talk privately with Kerry. “Okay, Kerry, how’s it looking?”

            “All fire departments have been dispatched to Penris, but I may have managed to send cops on a little detour on the ‘bad’ side of town. No suspicious activity coming from the air, either.”

            “They’re out of the building,” Ray muttered to you, squeezing your hand tightly as he started the car.

            “Did you run into any trouble, Sissy?” Kerry asked, and you heard him typing away on the keys of his computer.

            “I had a custodian start talking to me. He knew I didn’t work there solely because I was _too damn nice_. Thankfully, he opened up a CEO  office and let us in. We found some… interesting things that we’ll need to look at once we get back to base.”

            “They’ll be here in T-minus 30 seconds,” another update from Ray.

            “How clear are the roads from our location, Ker?”

            “You should be good, as long as you guys don’t act too suspicious. That means driving around the speed limit and all that jazz. Remind whoever’s driving of that.”

            “Kerry says to drive around the speed limit,” you say as you see Michael and Lindsay coming as quickly as they can to the car, each holding a briefcase. Lindsay had one arm over Michael’s shoulder, and they were running as if they were doing a three-legged race, but Lindsay’s middle leg was useless. They limped and hobbled to the car and jumped in quickly and slammed the door.

            “GO, GO, GO!” Michael yelled, and Ray shifted into gear and sped out of the parking lot, only daring to go 5 miles over the speed limit at maximum. You checked up on Lindsay, making sure she was okay. She was fine, only had a few bruises and had apparently put up a fight so the guys didn’t get very far. And the fire alarm had scared the shit out of them, so they ran off. Apparently, though, she had gone too far down to make it back up. Michael ran into her and it busted his microphone and he had to help her get to the stairs.

            You finally arrived back at base and quickly made your way up the stairs to the Fake AH Crew offices, where you were greeted by the barrels of guns again. “Safe! Safe!” You yelled, throwing your free hand in the air while holding your briefcase in the other. Their guns were immediately put down and you were welcomed in.

            As the doors closed, cheers erupted throughout the room. “Hey, hey, hey,” you laughed, “Let’s not _really_ cheer until we see our take. Let’s see what everyone’s got.” And the next hour everyone counted their money in silence and wrote it on the post it they were given by Kerry (who double and triple checked the counts, just to make sure someone didn’t count wrong). “Okay, let’s get a count. Geoff?”

            “$990k.”

            “Jack?”

            “$750k.”

            “Ryan?”

            “$920k.”

            “Vav?”

            “$670k.”

            “Michael?”

            “$830k.”

            “Linds?”

            “Despite my injuries,” she joked, “$700,000.”

            You glanced over at Ray, who was still talking with Kerry. You knew exactly what their conversation was about.

            “Guys, I have… one _million._ ”           

            “HOLY FUCK!” Everyone yelled and cheered and clapped, but you held up a hand.

            “Ray?”

            “1.5,” he said nonchalantly.

            “ _Only_ 1.5k?” Gavin asked.

            Ray looked up and smirked, “1.5 _million_.”

            More cheers and yells came from around the room, before Ryan’s voice came clear as a bell amongst all the noise. “Wait.” Everyone turned to look at him. “How are we splitting this? You only get what’s in your briefcase?”

            You shook your head. “Everyone did their part. I was thinking even split. What’s the total, Kerry?”

            “$7,360,000,” he answered.

            “So we’ll divide it eight ways,” you shrugged.

            “Wot about Kerry?” Gavin asked, “He was our backup the whole time.”

            “Kerry and I talked about this already. I’m giving him 1/12 out of my cut.”

            “Only 1/12?” Michael said, sounding more than a little annoyed as he sat with his wife on the couch, “He should be getting more than that!”

            “That’s what I thought, too,” you informed him, “But Kerry insisted that I take the majority of the cut since I’m planned it. I didn’t think that was right, and I wanted to give him more, but he wouldn’t have it.” Kerry nodded and affirmed your story.

            “So what’s the math?” Jack asked, leaning against the filing cabinet where his hidden stash of chips was.

            “$960,000 a piece,” Kerry smiled, “except [Y/n], who will get $880k and I’ll get $80k.”

            “Daaaayum, that’s a nice take,” Lindsay grinned, her head in her lover’s lap.

            “Okay,” Geoff announced, “Successful heist. We’ll distribute the money here tonight, go home and sleep in tomorrow, then meet back here at 7 pm sharp tomorrow. It’s gonna be club night!”

            “No judgment club night?” Michael inquired.

            Geoff nodded.

            “What does that mean?” you asked.

            “It means the drinkers can get totally wasted and do whatever they want, and no judgment can be placed on them by the non-drinkers,” Ray answered, “Of course, unless the drinkers are gonna do something absolutely fucking idiotic. Then, we’re allowed to intervene.”

            You smiled. “Let’s do it.”

            The money was split and everyone headed home. Your lips were on Ray’s the moment you walked into the apartment. He locked the door, and before you even got to the bedroom, the majority of your clothes were off and the briefcases full of money were on the floor in the hallway.

            You were floating through ecstasy during most of the night until you finally fell asleep in Ray’s arms, tired and sweaty from the combination of the heist and the amazing sex you had just experienced with the man of your dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You woke up before Ray, sleeping several inches away from him instead of right on top of him. You watched him silently as his bare chest rose and fell with each breath. Part of you wanted to plant kisses on his skin or to trace patterns with your fingers or to just _touch_ him in some way, but the other part of you just wanted to observe him and let him sleep peacefully, nervous that if you made any movement at all, he’d be awake (which wouldn’t be a bad thing… you just wanted to keep this moment for a little longer).

            Soon, you couldn’t handle the feeling of the separation. You took his arm and pulled it around your shoulders, so you could snuggle into his side. “Nnngh,” a grin spread across his face as he began to wake up. You kissed his jaw right below his ear.

            “Good morning, Mister Narvaez. Did you sleep well?” you whispered, using your forefinger to trace the faint outline of his muscles.

            “Mmmm, I always sleep well next to the outstandingly lovely Miss Haywood.” He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock on his side table. “And you can hardly call three in the afternoon ‘morning’, [Y/n].”

            You giggled, placing another kiss on his jaw. “So tonight is no judgment night,” you said, “Is this gonna be our excuse to fuck around while Ryan’s around?”

            “No,” Ray replied, “unfortunately, since I’m a non-drinker, I’m not really allowed to screw around and not be judged.”

            “What if I make you promise me a dance, and then ‘get drunk’ but still remember that you promised it to me?” you questioned.

            “Then I guess I’d have to dance with you,” he grinned, pulling your naked body tighter against him. “Also… I kind of had a plan to throw Ryan off of our scent.”

            “What is it?” you inquired.

            “Well, I think Ryan’s already a little suspicious, but you need to flirt it up with Gavin. Play that up really well. Heck, if you wanna kiss him tonight, do it. It’ll make Ryan think you’re falling for Gavin and not currently banging some fucking back street Puerto Riccan.”

            “You’re okay with that?”

            “If it keeps us together, then hell yeah. Ryan’s not allowed to judge you tonight, and he’s not allowed to judge Gav. He can’t make any threats based on what happens tonight. Plus, I’ll be at his side to cool him off,” Ray explained.

            “Sounds like a plan,” you declared.

            “You know what else sounds like a plan?”

            “What?”

            He rolled on top of you and kissed you hard; you kissed back as he used his hands to feel your body. “More sex,” he breathed, and you laughed. More sex sounded like a good plan. So you proceeded with the good plan for a little while until it was time to go meet at the Fake AH Crew headquarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You all piled into the Roosevelt like you had with several days before. This time, you sat in Ryan’s lap (there was no _way_ he’d let you sit in someone else’s) while Ray sat next to you in Kerry’s lap. Michael let Geoff drive while Lindsay sat in her husband’s lap in the passenger seat. Gavin and Jack rode on the outside, like Michael had suggested on the previous Sunday, and you all headed towards the club.

            “There better be some good music at this place,” you said.

            “Don’t worry, [Y/n],” Geoff looked at you in the rearview mirror, “They have a really good DJ on Fridays. They play great tracks for dancing.”

            “Great! Maybe I can convince this asshole to dance,” you teased, pointing at Ray.

            “Nah, I’m not much of a dancer.”

            “Come on. One dance with me? It’ll be fun! A celebration dance for our $1 million plus!”

            “Okay, fine,” Ray grumbled, “If you come find me during a _really good song_ then I’ll dance with you. But I won’t dance first thing. I’ll have to settle into the mood of the club first.”

            “Let it be known that Ray has promised to dance with me! He is now bound by this promise!!” you announced to the car, and you flashed a smile and a subtle wink at Ray.

            You guys got to the club and immediately drinks were ordered. Ray and Ryan had waters and soft drinks while the rest of you were getting wasted on different kinds of alcohols. The dance floor was crazy, and you were attracted to it after you finished your first two drinks. You were a little buzzed, but you still had enough judgment to know what was going on. You began dancing to whatever the DJ would play and danced with anyone nearby.

            [Then a song came on that you recognized](https://youtu.be/ZeaIvjoH1FY?list=PL4ZGMmyBu-6F76BBezEyVB3vIkF-k9lkb). The Adventure Club remix of “Crave You” began, so you ran to Ray. “Raaay,” you pretended to be drunker than you were, “Dance! You pr-promised!” Ray looked to Ryan.

            “You promised.”

            You pulled Ray to the dance floor and immediately your hands were on his shoulders as you moved to the beat of the music. He put his hands on your hips and you two moved more into the crowd so Ryan couldn’t keep track of you. His fingers were running over your curves and yours were running through his hair as the bass dropped. Your foreheads were pressed together, and your bodies were as close as they dare be with Ryan lurking nearby.

            “I _crave_ you,” you said into his ear, so only he could hear.

            He looked at your lips, and you knew what he wanted. But you knew it was a danger to give it to him. You bit down on your lip lightly and gave a slight shake of your head. He pursed his lips and continued to dance to the beat of the music. But all too soon, the song was over. You frowned as he moved away from you, returning to his place in the booth next to Ryan.

            Gavin was next to you immediately. “Wot’s (–hic-) up, love?” he slurred.

            “Dance with me,” you commanded, pulling him right into Ryan’s line of sight. Gavin was much more hands-y than Ray had been, and he was super drunk. His hands were all over your body as you danced to “When I’m Gone” by Flinch. Your body was much more intensely close to Gavin’s than it had been to Ray’s.

            “How drunk are you?” your lips were at his ear.

            “Faffin’ blasted,” he replied.

            “How much of this are you gonna remember, Vavvy?” you stroked the back of his head.

            “I don’t, bloody, I dunno,” he stumbled drunkenly over his words with his glazed eyes staring at you. You glanced towards Ray and Ryan to make sure they were watching. They certainly were. Ryan had an unhappy look on his face. It was time to strike.

            You pressed your lips against Gavin’s, and he returned it, full of lust and hunger for more. It was such a different feeling than kissing Ray, but you felt like you needed more. You moved against him to the music, breaking the kiss only for a short moment of breath before going back in again. When you two finally pulled away from each other (Two songs later), Gavin looked at you, a little guilty.

            “It’s okay, Vav. You won’t be in trouble. I promise. No judgment night,” you reminded him, kissing him again. You wondered what was happening over with Ray and Ryan.

            Ryan was, just as planned, fuming in the booth. “What the _fuck_ is she doing?” he growled a fist clenched tightly on the table.

            “Chill, dude,” Ray said, relaxing in the booth as he watched you make out with one of his best friends, “No judgment night, remember? She’s pretty drunk, and knowing Gav, he’s probably wasted, too.”

            “ _Fuck no judgment night_ ,” the older man snarled, “That’s my _goddamn baby sister_. He is going to…”

            “Relax, Ryan,” Ray interrupted, “You can’t do anything to him. I can’t let you. If she wants to make out with him, that’s her deal. You didn’t have a problem with her dancing with me.”

            “Yes, but you wouldn’t be willing to stick it in her.”

            Ray’s eyes widened for a moment before he put on his neutral face. “Stick what in where?” he joked.

            Ryan chuckled, “That’s what I like about you, Ray. Despite how much I want to kill someone, you seem to be able to make me laugh.”

            “Y’know, R&R Connection,” Ray responded with a grin before getting serious, “Look, man, you need to let her do what she wants. If she wants to fuck Gavin, let her bang him all night. Despite the fact that he’s a moron, he’s not gonna be an asshole to her. Just let her do what she wants. She needs to be able to make her own decisions, bro.”

            Ryan let out a sigh. “I’ll think about it,” was his answer.

            You danced with Gavin for the rest of the night, feeling a drunken and passionate connection to him. You kissed him several more times, not for Ryan’s sake, but for your own, because you wanted to feel the electricity that buzzed between the two of you. You loved the way his hands felt on your body during the crazy beats of the music.

            By the end of the night, you were exhausted, and everyone but Ryan, Ray and Kerry were drunk as hell (Kerry had a couple drinks, but he hadn’t gotten drunk; he had participated in dancing). Ryan drove while Kerry and Ray rode on the sides of the car. Geoff was forced to sit in Jack’s lap while you sat in Gavin’s and Lindsay sat in Michael’s in the passenger seat again. You fell asleep in Gavin’s arms, and he was passed out with his arms around you. And with that (as well as a few dirty looks from Ryan), you made your way back to the Fake AH Crew HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect a new chapter for a few days or possibly a week or more just to let you know!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is, like, 200 words shorter than normal, but I've felt so bad about keeping this goddamn fic from you guys. I have finals next week so don't expect anything then. Any time a month from now may be the next update. Not sure though. Thanks for your patience, guys. You're so fucking awesome. I love you all.

            You woke up with your head was pounding, despite remembering most of the events of the previous night. But when you looked around, you noticed you weren’t in Ray’s room… and you weren’t in your room, and you weren’t in the Fake AH Crew office. _Shit_ , you thought, _how far did I go with Gavin? I wasn’t **that** drunk, was I?_

            You rolled over, finding no one in the bed with you. You were alone in the unfamiliar room, and you still had all your clothes on. You didn’t feel too sore, but that didn’t mean much. You sat up in the bed and groaned. A knock was heard at the door and it frightened you for a moment, but you answered, prompting the knocker to come in.

            Ryan peeked his head in. “I heard you groan and thought you were awake. Hangover?” He walked into the room with some greasy looking food and a glass of some tomato juice on a tray.

            “Yeah,” you muttered, holding your hand to your forehead. “How did I get here? Why didn’t I go home last night?”

            “You got pretty drunk,” Ryan smiled, “As did everyone else but Ray and Kerry and I. Kerry took Michael, Lindsay, and Jack home; Ray took Geoff and Gavin home. I told Ray that I’d bring you here and take care of you since you’d probably have a hangover today.”

            “Mmnngh,” you grumbled, glancing at the food he’d set on the bed for you. The last thing you wanted to do was eat.

            “So… about Gavin…” Ryan started, and you looked up at him.

            “What about Gavin?” you asked, a hint of aggravation in your voice.

            “Well,” Ryan tried to be delicate, but you could tell he was also frustrated, “I’m not sure how much of last night you remember…”

            “I remember enough,” you muttered, “I thought it was no judgment night.”

            “Sissy, he was _all over you_.”

            “Ry, I was all over _him_! If I didn’t want him to kiss me, he wouldn’t have been kissing me. If I didn’t want him to touch me, he wouldn’t have touched me. I’m a big girl.”

            “Look,” he growled, “I just don’t want you getting hurt. These guys, they’re great, but they’re also idiots. _Especially_ Gavin. He could get you _seriously_ hurt. Emotionally, physically, or otherwise.”

            “What about Ray?” you snapped, “You didn’t have any problem when I danced with him! Hell, I live with the guy!” You immediately regretted half the words that had just come out of your mouth, but there was no taking them back, so you rolled with it.

            “Ray,” Ryan sighed before a brief pause, “Ray’s a good guy. He’s had a tough life. He’s careful and he’s smart. But despite that _being with any of these guys puts you in danger_ , [Y/n].”

            “Let’s be honest,” you said, “being here in your apartment right now could be putting me in more danger than being with any of those boys.”

            He didn’t say anything for several minutes. He just sat there and glared. “You’re right. You’re constantly in danger, especially in this apartment. However, the danger grows even further if you put yourself in certain situations with certain ignorant people. I will absolutely do everything in my power to crush any threat to you.” He got up to walk out of the room, “I’m going to go call Geoff and Jack and see if they’re awake.”

            “Thanks for the tomato juice,” you called as he left, beginning to down the whole glass as he left.

            “Not quite,” he laughed, and you realized that it wasn’t tomato juice, it was a _Virgin fucking Mary_. The tastes of the lemon, Tabasco sauce, Worcestershire sauce, tomato, pickle, and pepper made your throat burn and you swallowed before releasing several choked coughs.

            “Thanks for that, you asshole!” you yelled, staring at the rest of the drink. You gagged at the thought of downing the rest, so you jumped up and followed Ryan. “Where’s the shower?”

            He led you to the bathroom and showed you where the towels were and let you shower in peace. Instead of washing, you really just stood and willed your headache to go away. The pain eased slightly, so you got out, got dressed, and asked your brother to give you some painkillers. He obliged and soon your headache subsided.

            You spent a little while roaming around his apartment, observing things. It was interesting to see how normal it was. He had tiny potted plants placed occasionally throughout the apartment, and had no evidence of a psychopathic gang member. But you were soon bored and missed Ray.

            “So, are you going to take me home or…?” you asked, coming up behind Ryan as he sat at his computer, hunched over it and staring intensely at the screen.

            “Not now, Sissy,” he mumbled, typing into some kind of console, “I’m currently trying to hack into Penris’s security cameras from the other night to make sure that all the feeds are erased. That way, no one will know who to look for.”

            “Then is it okay if I call Ray to come pick me up,” you inquired.

            “Fine. Why not?”

            So you went back to the room you had woken up in and called Ray. “Hello?” his voice was neutral, just in case it was Ryan calling, and not you.

            “Hey,” you smiled into the phone, “I’d like for you to pick me up, if it’s not too inconvenient for you.”

            “Sure thing. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” You went back into the living room where Ryan was typing away at his computer and sprawled out on his sofa.

            “Alright, I’m in the system. Do you know what cameras correspond to what floors?” Ryan asked.

            “Just wipe them all for the whole day,” you respond, not opening your eyes to look at him, “If they think it’s a major camera malfunction on the entire system from that day, it’ll be less of a big deal.”

            “Hmmph,” you heard the noise come from Ryan’s general direction, “Smart little sister.”

            “Went to college, jerkoff,” you replied.

            After several minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door, and before you could get up to get it, Ryan yelled, “Come in!”

            You heard the front door open and close and heard the guest walk down the hallway. Ray peeped his head from around the corner. “What’s up?”

            “Come in and sit down for a sec, Ray,” Ryan ordered, and the tan young man obeyed, walking over to the couch that you were laying on. You pulled your legs up so he could sit down, then put your legs back so they were over his lap. It was a very casual encounter; something that you didn’t feel would look very suspicious.

            “How’s your head feel?” Ray asked you, “You got a hangover?”

            “I did earlier,” you groaned, “Before Ryan had me drink a motherfucking Virgin Mary in a futile attempt to cure it.”

            “To be fair,” Ray teased, “It couldn’t be a _motherfucking_ Virgin Mary.”

            “Shut the fuck up, you dick,” you growled, lightly kicking him with your foot.

            Ryan smiled before giving you a look. A look that said, “That’s why I don’t care that you danced with him.” You rolled your eyes.

            “He’s right, though. You should be thanking me! I just wanted to help you get rid of that nasty headache,” Ryan joked.

            “Eughh,” you shuddered at the thought of the disgusting drink, “You could have at least warned me before I drank it. I just thought it was regular ol’ tomato juice.”

            Both the men laughed. You pouted before letting out a sigh. “So did you enjoy yourself last night, Ray?” Ryan asked, his eyes falling on the screen of his computer.

            “Yeah, when I wasn’t trying to keep you from slitting Gavin’s throat, I had a fairly good time,” Ray responded, and you shot a glare at your brother, as if angry about his attitude towards Gavin. But then you turned your attention to your _actual_ lover.

            “So you admit it!” you yell in an accusational tone.

            “Admit what?”

            “That dancing with me wasn’t bad!” you smiled, “You actually had fun dancing, didn’t you?”

            “Yeah, you picked a nice song to dance to. It had a good beat,” he responded, one arm on the side of the couch while the other rested perpendicular across your legs, a touch that didn’t go unnoticed by you.

            “What was the name of that song, Ray?” Ryan asked. It was more than just an inquiry to the title of a song. It was indeed a question of whether Ray cared or not.

            “I don’t remember the name of it. It was some remix or something, I think,” Ray replied casually, as if he didn’t give a fuck about you. It almost stung how he didn’t say the name of the song. You _knew_ he remembered the name of the song. But you also knew the wrath your brother would pour out if he found out that you and Ray had been together. Not just together, but _together_ together.

            “It was called ‘Crave You,’ you cocksucker,” you responded, seemingly annoyed, “and it’s one of my favorite songs to dance to. You should feel honored that it’s the song I chose to dance to with you when I could’ve easily gotten…” you paused for a moment, stopping yourself from saying the obvious name that ought to have rolled off your tongue. Ryan glared at you. “…some other guy. Plenty were willing to dance. Hell, even Kerry was up and moving more than you were, and he wasn’t drunk. Or, I don’t remember him being drunk…”

            Ryan scowled, knowing you nearly said Gavin’s name. You wanted to play this off as well as you could, as if you didn’t want to bring it up in front of Ray. The Puerto Riccan took it into his own hands, though. “What about Gavin?” he asked, “You seemed to enjoy… ehm… dancing with him last night. Why didn’t you dance with him during that song?”

            “You said you would only dance during a good song. That was the best song that I could guarantee at the moment,” you answered.

            There was an awkward sense of quiet between the three of you as you wiggled your toes in Ray’s lap, trying to find something to do with yourself. Eventually you reached to the coffee table and began reading the magazine that sat there, trying to signify to Ray that you wanted to leave.

            “So what have you got planned for the rest of the day, Ryan?” Ray asked.

            “Mostly doing some more research about Penris and Shvantz. What time are you guys leaving?”

            Ray glanced down at his watch. “We should probably be headed out now. I actually need to run by the store and get groceries before heading home,” Ray muttered, prompting you to move your legs so he could stand.

            “Jesus Christ,” you chuckled.

            “What?”

            “Just… gang members going out to do something normal like get groceries. That’s just kind of funny.”

            “I did that for you when you were growing up,” Ryan reminded you.

            “Yeah, but you were two different people. On one hand you were a gang member, then on the other you were my big brother. It was way different from Ray. I really just… know him as a thug, I guess.” You smiled up at him.

            “A thug who doesn’t know how to cook frozen pizzas,” Ray reminded you, “By the way, we’re not buying any more of those. It tasted shitty for the trouble it was worth.”

            “Awww,” you teased, “Somebody’s mad because he got a booboo last time he ate the frozen pizzas.” You gave him a little fake pout, making fun of him as if he were whining about something like a child.

            “Shut the fuck up, [Y/n],” he grumbled, holding a hand out to you so that you could stand. You took it, and suddenly you were a lot closer to him than you meant to be. Your eyes widened and you bit your bottom lip, as if you had done something wrong. “Jesus, don’t you know something about personal space?” he shoved you lightly.

            “You’re the one who pulled me up, asshole!” you pushed him back, rolling your eyes, “Are we leaving or not?”

            He nodded, lazily saluting Ryan with two fingers out from his forehead as he walked out the door, and you waving and calling goodbye to him. Ryan told you to be safe as you closed the door behind you, and you promised you would.

            You and Ray rushed down the stairs to the car, and as soon as you were both in, your lips were on his. “I’ve missed you,” you breathed in between kisses, “That was a nice save with the groceries.”

            He chuckled, pulling back from you in order to start the car. “Babe, we’re actually out of food. We really _do_ have to make a grocery run.”

            You smiled before kissing his cheek delicately. “Where are we headed?”

            “We’re gonna go to the Grain of Truth market on Red Desert Avenue in the Del Perro area of town. That way if Ryan just _happens_ to go out for groceries today, then we won’t bump into him, since we’re going all the way across town.” He planted another kiss on your lips before pulling out of the parking lot and driving across Los Santos to the market on the other side of town.

            When you two walked into the store, you were very carefree and held hands, being openly flirty and affectionate. Despite it only having been one night since seeing each other (really, maybe around 12 hours), it had felt like days. You grabbed a basket and helped Ray decide what kinds of foods to get, even getting ingredients for a nice _homemade_ pizza rather than a frozen one.

            You were giggling as Ray wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your jaw just underneath your ear. You rounded a corner and bumped into a larger man, immediately apologizing until you nearly shit yourself when he turned around.

            “Ray? Sissy?”

            “…Jack?” you breathed, Ray’s arm still frozen around you.

            “… Well this is incriminating…” The bearded man raised an eyebrow, his eyes shifting to the hand that was on your hip before moving back to the two of your faces.

            “Shit,” Ray uttered simply, before pulling his hand off your hip and running through his hair.

            “Jack,” you took a step towards him, leaving Ray’s side for a moment, “this isn’t… look, we…” You couldn’t quite get the words out of your mouth. “I don’t want to say that this isn’t what it looks like. It’s exactly what it looks like, and lying to you would only make it worse,” you admitted.

            “You’re probably right,” Jack nodded in agreement, “So why don’t you tell me a little bit about this over lunch. Your treat.”

            Ray groaned behind you and said that he would finish up grabbing everything the two of you needed there at the grocery store, and that you should go with Jack to the Wigwam Burger joint down the road on Boulevard Del Perro. You left with Jack silently and didn’t speak to him until you got to the restaurant. You and Jack ordered and you pulled some cash out of your purse to pay for the meals. He gave a half grin as he grabbed his cup and went to the drink fountain.

            You did the same and sat down at a table clearly visible from the door. Ray came in a few minutes later, ordered his food and sat down with the two of you. Once you were all settled and everyone had their food, you began to explain.

            “So… Ray and I are… uh…” you started. Was ‘dating’ the word you wanted to use? I mean, you’d been on one date, and that was the first night you’d met, so that wouldn’t really be accurate. ‘Fucking’ was a little too blunt. “Together,” you muttered, taking Ray’s hand beneath the table as Jack took a large bite of his burger.

            “Mmmhmmm,” the bearded man mumbled with a smile before swallowing, “Obviously, from the way you guys were being all smoochey and lovey in the grocery store. So how long have you guys been banging?”

            Your face turned a beet red, and Jack frowned. Ray answered, “Hey, easy on the terminology, Jack. We fell hard for each other that first day. And now it’s hard for us to be away from each other.”

            “But, the whole thing with Gavin last night…?”

            “A decoy,” you interrupted, “because we wanted to throw Ryan off of our trail. He doesn’t know and he really wouldn’t approve. How do you remember that, Jack? You were blasted.”

            “Ryan called ranting about it this morning, and I remember bits and pieces of last night,” the larger man explained before taking a sip of his drink. Ray stood up, announcing that he had to use the restroom and that he’d be back momentarily.

            “Look,” you whispered, after finishing a fry, “You can’t tell Ryan about this, please. Ray is the most important thing in my life right now. He makes me feel safe and good inside. Please, Jack; I’m begging you.”

            “I’m not going to tell Ryan or anyone else about this for that matter,” Jack sighed before leaning forward, “Look, you’re good for Ray. Kid’s been through a lot. I’ve never seen him happier than in the last week or so. You’re the only explanation. You’ve got something that’s driving that guy. I’m not gonna take that away from him, and I’m not gonna take it away from you.”

            Jack leaned back and finished off the last few bites of his burger as Ray returned to the table. “So, Jack, you gonna tell Ryan about seeing us at Grain of Truth?” Ray inquired, an anticipating look of fear in his eyes.

            “Am I gonna tell him that I happened to bump into his sister and the guy letting her live in his apartment while she’s in Los Santos while I was at the grocery store? And that they were picking up toilet paper and ingredients to make homemade pizza? And that they said hey and we all went out to lunch together because we were hungry?” Jack smirked, “Only if he’s curious. But I’m specifically going to omit the part where you two were holding hands and kissing.”

            You reached a hand across the table and placed it on Jack’s much larger one. “We appreciate it so much, Jack,” you murmur, your eyes wide with relief, “We owe you big time.”

            “Hell yeah, you do,” he chuckled as he slurped his drink. Ray gave a low groan in response. “Here’s the deal, kids. You owe me one big huuuuuge-ass favor. When the time comes and I need a favor prescription filled, you guys are my pharmacists, and you fill at no goddamn charge, got it? No questions asked, no griping and groaning, just doing me a favor.”

            “Deal,” you responded firmly, looking him straight in the eye. If this was a challenge, then you were sure as hell going to exceed expectations.

            “Thanks for the lunch, guys. Have a good day off. See you two on Monday,” Jack cleaned up his area and left.

            “We’re fucked,” Ray muttered.

            “What?”

            “One of the Gents knows. That’s bad. Very bad. And now he has leverage over us so we have to do whatever he asks of us. Mother _fucker_ ,” Ray growled.

            “It’s okay,” you touched his arm lightly, looking around to make sure there was no one there you knew, “We’re gonna make it through this. If it takes everything in our power, then so be it. But I’m not letting you go that easily.” You pecked his lips quickly before standing and taking your tray to the nearest trash receptacle.

            He followed behind you and led you to the car. He sat in the driver’s seat for a moment without turning on the ignition, so you asked if he was okay. “Yeah… I was just…” he turned to you, “Can I ask you something and you not get offended or your feelings hurt or whatever?” You gave him a concerned look before nodding. “Did you enjoy being with Gavin the other night?”

            “What?”

            “I just… were you happy?” He faced the windshield, avoiding eye contact.

            “I mean… yeah, I guess it was fine. It wasn’t anything like being with you, though,” you mentioned, purposely neglecting the details of the electricity you’d felt when Gavin had pressed his lips against yours and had touched your body. You weren’t lying to Ray; being with Gav was a completely different experience being with him. You just… left out a few key attributes that involved how much you loved that contact you had with Gavin’s skin.

            He gave a sigh of relief. He turned to you and caressed your cheek before kissing you suddenly. “I was… I was just worried. I was worried that he made you feel better than I make you feel,” he admitted when he pulled back.

            You bit your lip and smiled at him. “You’re a fucking moron, Ray,” you teased as you kissed him again. Ray was your world, and you wouldn’t trade him for anything; even that feeling with Gav wasn’t magical enough to make you desire him over the man sitting next to you in the driver’s seat of the brown sports car.

            The two of you headed back to the apartment, where there was sure to be some steamy and intimate moments until that next Monday.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            This time, Ray was waking _you_ up. His lips brushing quickly and gently across your neck in the light of the early morning sun was a welcoming sight on the Monday, but still you groaned at having to wake up. “Ugghhh, I don’t want to go to the offices, Ray,” you complained, feeling him move his mouth downward towards your breasts. You grinned.

            “We have to, [Y/n],” he chuckled as his teeth grazed your nipple.

            “I think I need some motivation,” you declared, pushing your fingers into his hair.

            He looked up at you, “I can motivate you.”

            “What do you have in mi-”

            His fingers were on your clit before you could finish your inquiry. His mouth made its way to your nipple, sucking and biting gently. You moaned, grasping his head in your hands. He kissed his way down your belly and had already begun pumping fingers into your pussy. He pressed his tongue against your core as he continued to move his fingers in and out of you, and you arched your back, gasping in pleasure. Before you knew it, you were riding out an orgasm against his face.

            “I can’t _believe_ you call that motivation. Now I just wanna stay in bed and fuck you all day,” you laughed, and he moved to kiss your lips with an incredible amount of gentleness. “So how about we do some more motivation in the shower?”

            “Feeling cheeky this morning?” he chuckled, rubbing tiny circles into your hip with his thumb.

            “Hell, yeah,” you pushed your forehead against his.

            The first time you two had shower sex, it had been… awkward to say the least. Not awkward between the two of you, but moreso the positioning of everything. This time it was much easier. Ray pressed your back against the shower wall and you wrapped your legs around his hips, allowing him to penetrate you. He grunted and you groaned as he moved inside you. The steam in the shower made you feel so much hornier, and seemed to make you both come quicker, as well as get worked up even faster.

            You finally decided it was time to actually clean up, get dressed, and head to the offices, when you noticed you were running a little behind. “Let’s go get some coffee,” you kissed Ray as you zipped up his hoodie.

            “Babe, we’re already late,” he pecked you back, grabbing his wallet and shoving it into his back pocket.

            “It’ll be our excuse. We’ll grab Ryan a cup, too.”

            “Fine.”

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            You rode up the elevator again, and noticed that with each ride you began to feel more and more distressed. You’d have to pretend not to be head over heels for Ray. You gripped the two cups of coffee in your hands and he noticed. “It’s gonna be okay. We can handle it. It’s not like we’re gonna be _away_ from each other,” he murmured.

            “Yeah, I know,” you whined, “I just… I wish it could be different.”

            His mouth was suddenly on yours, and the bitter taste of his black coffee fell on your lips. It was a strong and dark taste, unlike the highly sweetened taste of your over-sugared and over-creamed drink that could barely be considered coffee.

            “You taste so sweet,” he whispered with a grin.

            “Gleh, and you taste like bitter coffee,” you stuck out your tongue and teased him. The elevator stopped and the two of you walked out into the hallway. Ray opened the door for you (since your hands were full) and you walked into the office, expecting guns to be pointed at you as soon as you walked in. But there were none. Everyone was minding their own business. Even Ryan hardly looked up from whatever he was doing.

            “You’re late,” your older brother said as you walked towards him.

            “Yeah, your sister bitched at me until I went by the fucking coffee shop, and there was a long-ass line,” Ray grumbled, “She said she needed some motivation to come to the offices this morning.”

            Your face flushed crimson at his last statement, and you shot him a glare as he gave a quick smirk. You turned your attention back to Ryan, “I got you one, too! Three sugars, one cream, just like you like it.”

            Ryan took a sip and smiled. “Colombian. Colombian is nice in the morning.” He returned to looking at the papers he was working on.

            Michael came up behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders, delicately putting his lips next to your ear. “Puerto Riccan in the morning is even better, isn’t it, [Y/n]?” You gave him a swift elbow to the chest. “Jesus! I was just asking what you did with _my_ coffee! You don’t gotta be a bitch about it!”

            “You don’t get coffee, asshole,” you sneered.

            “Hey, I protected your stupid face the other night; don’t I at least get a thank you?” A grin spread over the curly-haired boy’s face.

            “Thanks. Your reward is the huge amount of money you got. Now shut the fuck up and do something useful with your time, you dick.”

            You made eye contact with Lindsay from across the room and she winked at you, and you rolled your eyes. She then glanced behind you to look at the bathroom door. You turned and saw him for the first time since Friday night. Gavin blushed a light pink when he saw you, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he averted his eyes, as if he was going to get in trouble for making eye contact with you.

            “Gavin, I need to talk to you about a file… thing,” you grabbed him and pulled him into the small room that Geoff had said you and Lindsay would be working in most.

            “Oi… uh… hello,” the Brit stuttered nervously.

            “Okay, so,” you began, but he interrupted you, which was surprising in your opinion.

            “Are you and Ray…?” he whispered. He stepped closer to you, supposedly so he could hear you better, but it was tempting to pull him closer, like he was several nights ago.

            “Ray and I are still together,” you breathed, the words barely even audible to your own ears, “But I need you to continue to flirt with me, Vav.”

            “That won’t be hard to do,” he muttered, daring to put his hands on your hips and pulling you close before pressing his forehead to yours.

            “Gavin…” you murmured, closing your eyes. You stood there for a second, feeling comforted by the simple and affectionate act.

            You heard something click before a hard “Ahem,” and your eyes shot open as you turned to see Ryan glaring at you and Gav from the doorway of the tiny room. “It’s pretty fucking hard to look at files without a file. And with your eyes closed, Sissy,” your brother growled at you.

            “Hey, bitches and [Y/n]!” Geoff called from the other room, “Get your asses in here. Our television debut is on!”

            You, Gavin and Ryan moved quickly to the main room, where you seated yourself on the couch next to Ray. Gavin rushed to take a seat next to you, earning a cold stare from Ryan. Geoff turned the TV to Weazel News where a woman sat looking into the camera.

            “Hello, I’m Sheila Hall, and this is your 9 am Weazel News. We have a breaking news story today involving local Shvantz Incorporated branch: Penris. Apparently, there was a break-in over the weekend, and a large amount of money was stolen from the business. After hours on Thursday, a fire alarm was also pulled, which was declared by Los Santos Fire department to be a false alarm. No one knows who pulled the alarm, but officials and detectives say that it may have something to do with the missing money. Security Cameras went through a major technological failure, so there is no record of who was in the building at that time.”

            Everyone cheered for a moment before the newswoman continued, “Chief Executive Officer, Phineas Colbert, had this to say: ‘Penris has never seen a loss like this before, but we will not let something like this set us back. We will find whatever hooligans have stolen this money and make sure that they receive justice. Despite having lost $35.4 million in this major theft, we will not be shaken.’”

            Everyone simultaneously screamed, “WHAT?” but you knew _exactly_ what had just happened, and you ought to have seen it coming.

            “Well, shit,” you hissed.

            Everyone looked at you, confusion on their faces as the newswoman finished up by saying something about how police were doing everything they could to find the culprits and close this case, and that the CEO would be doing a question and answer session via phonecalls at 9:30 with the news station, as well as some other information about the story, but you couldn’t focus because of your anger.        

            “We just helped them get away with embezzling.”

            “Fucking _no_ ,” Michael’s rage burned in his eyes, and Lindsay gripped an angry hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t do anything unwise. But you were much angrier than him. You were angrier than any of them, because you didn’t have the fucking foresight to see this coming.

            “What a son of a bitch,” Jack spat.

            “Fucking…” you started out as a whisper and Ryan’s eyes grew wide.

            “Okay, Sissy, calm down, it’s gonna be fine, no big deal, we’ll work it out,” he tried to calm you down, but you were beyond the threshold of fury now.

            “ _Don’t you **dare** tell **me** to calm down James Ryan Haywood, I will fucking shank a bitch-ass motherfucker and chop him into tiny bits making sure he’s alive for most of it, God-motherfucking-damnit, that cunt. I will actually march up there and pull his cock clean off of his body and clean his ears with it before shoving it down his throat and fucking his asshole with it. Then I’m going to…_ ” 

            “Hey, we get it,” Ray put a hand on your shoulder, snapping you out of the livid trance you were in, “You’re pissed… Way past pissed. But we’re gonna… we’ll do something.”

            “We’re gonna call his ass out on it,” Geoff’s voice was low.

            Fear was in nearly everyone’s eyes except yours, Geoff’s and Michael’s (who was just burning over by himself). You stared up at Geoff, who raised his eyebrows at you, silently asking if you were okay with that.

            “Explain.”

            “He’s taking phone calls at 9:30. We’ll get a disposable phone, go somewhere, call him and tell him we stole the shit out of $7.3 million. Then we’re gonna ask him where the hell the rest of the money went,” Geoff smirked.

            “Guys,” Kerry interrupted, “She said something at very end… about the CEO saying some very important files going missing as well.”

            “Files? We didn’t take any files,” Ryan cocked his head.

            Everyone else said the same thing, but you and Ray glanced over at each other. “Uh…” Ray began, and everyone looked at him, “We may have taken a file.”

            “How many did you guys take?” Michael was still mad, and his words came out like venom.

            “One,” you snarled back. You weren’t having any of Michael’s shit.

            “Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Geoff leaned back on the wall, not angry, just curious, knowing that you had to have a good reason.

            “We didn’t have time at the site and we got caught up in the money counting when we got back.”          

            “What all is in the file, love?” Gavin asked.

            You looked up, a tired frown on your face. “Everything.”

            “What?”

            “I only looked at the first page. It had everything about me. My full name, social security number, schedule, the address of my old house, and some other personal information like that was there. And that was only the first page. I haven’t taken time to look at the rest yet.”

            “We need to look at that file _now_ ,” Ryan said.

            “We need to prep and call that sick fuck and show him what kind of ‘hooligans’ he’s dealing with,” Geoff said.

            “I wanna make the call,” you declared, standing to your feet.

            “Absolutely not,” Ryan and Geoff both said in unison.

            “And _why the **fuck** not_?” you growled.

            “You’re too involved,” Geoff explained, “If they had a file on you, then I’m going to assume they know what your voice sounds like, or they could at least match it up. Ryan was saying you used to be a secretary at Drick?” You nodded. “They probably recorded calls, right? They have hundreds of records of your voice stored somewhere. It’s safer if I make the call.”

            Ryan gave Geoff a satisfied smile. “Then I’m coming with you to make the goddamn call,” you demanded.

            “Fine,” Geoff agreed, and Ryan’s face fell.

            “Sissy, we need you to go get the file,” Ryan tried to talk you out of it.

            “Ray and Gavin can go to the apartment and get it,” you suggested, clearly annoyed. Both the Lads nodded. “Ryan, you and the rest stay here and make sure that you keep your eyes on the news. Also record it. I want to see everything.”

            “Fine, [Y/n],” Ryan said begrudgingly, “Go with Geoff.” He turned to Ray and Gavin, “You two go and grab the file. Make sure you’re not followed. Michael!” he yelled at the young man, who was still fuming, “Go take a walk.” The curly-haired young man swiftly walked out the door. You and Geoff followed behind, taking the elevator instead of following Michael to the stairs.

            “You can’t get pissed like that.”

            You looked up at Geoff, and your eyes began to burn. “I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

            “No,” his voice went low, and you understood that he was fucking serious, “you can’t. You are my employee now. You do what I say. We will fix this fucking situation. We already have one angry motherfucker, we don’t need two.”

            You gave a sharp breath out and nodded.

            “Also,” Geoff added as the two of you stepped off the elevator in to the lobby leading to the parking garage, “What the hell are you doing?”

            The question caught you off guard. “What do you mean?”

            “Gavin.”

            Your eyes went wide, hoping he didn’t know what you think he knew about you and Ray. So you played ignorant. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “You’re playing that kid, aren’t you?”

            Your heart was beating a thousand times a minute in your chest, but you kept the indifferent expression, “Playing him?”

            “[Y/n]. Gavin’s a fucking idiot sometimes. But he’s not stupid. He’s also a sensitive kid. Don’t break his heart. And don’t let your brother break his bones.”

            “I know what I’m doing, Geoff,” you muttered, getting into a very inconspicuous vehicle. “I’m a grown woman and I can make my own goddamn decisions about the men I associate myself with. I won’t let Ryan hurt them unless they do something to actually deserve it. And I doubt Gavin is capable of bringing about that kind of emotional damage to someone like me.”

            Geoff glanced over at you as he started the engine and drove out of the parking garage. “There’s a pink glitzy phone in the glovebox. Take it out. Don’t turn it on until we get to the beach.” You obeyed and as soon as you guys got near the pier and parked in a place where there was a fairly large crowd of cars, you turned the phone on, and it welcomed you with a small smiley face. It was 9:28, so Geoff turned the radio to Weazel News Radio, sure that they would have the big interview there as well.

            He was right, and as soon as they gave out the number at 9:30, Geoff was dialing it. You looked up and down his tattooed arms as he put the phone on speaker. He wasn’t the first caller. In fact, he was the seventh. He was put on hold while the other callers asked various questions about how the company was affected, where they would move from here, and how close the police were to solving the case.

            All of a sudden, over the phone, before being echoed on the radio, Phineas Colbert’s voice could be heard. “Hello, caller number seven, what is your question?” You shot your hand out to hit the volume button to mute the radio.

            “Yeah,” Geoff said in that tone only he could manage, “I just had a really important question to ask.”

            “Go right ahead, sir,” you could hear the smile in the CEO’s voice.

            “I’m one of the … what word did you use? Oh yeah, ‘hooligans’ – I’m one of the hooligans that came in and robbed the place, and I know for a fact that my men and I only took a little more than $7.3 million. So what I wanna know is what the hell happened to the other $28 million, Mr. Colbert? Because we sure as hell don’t have it.”

            On the other end of the line you heard a jumbled mess of people talking, some asking “Is that true?” others saying, “Can we track him?” and with that, Geoff flipped the phone closed, got out of the car, threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it. He proceeded to pick up all the pieces, go beneath the dock and throw them all independently into the ocean. He ran back to your side of the car, signaling to you to move to the driver’s seat. You did so and he got into your seat.

            “You’re driving back. I don’t trust myself to drive the speed limit. I’ll be your drunk uncle, if something happens.”

            You adjusted everything before getting on the road and driving carefully back to headquarters. It was clear that the cops had known where you two had been, because they were speeding by you headed for the pier. But you were sure no one had seen Geoff as out of the ordinary. There was no way they’d be able to identify his car as the one from which the call was made. You two finally reached headquarters, after a long time since you drove five miles under the speed limit, at one point causing your boss to lay a hand on your leg and say, “You realize you can go the speed limit, right, kid?”

            The two of you entered the elevator, and as the door began to close, before either of you could press the button for your floor, you heard yelling to hold it, and so you stuck your arm out to stop the door from closing. Geoff stood where he wasn’t visible from the door as Gavin and Ray ran in, the latter clutching the familiar file in his arms.

            “You two seem winded,” you tried to joke, but it came out much more anxious sounding than you intended.

            “We saw the cops headed your way and knew we needed to get back here as soon as we could. I’m glad you’re safe,” Ray went to plant a kiss on your head, not noticing that Geoff was there.

            “So that’s what’s going on,” Geoff had a disgusted smirk on his face, and Ray and Gavin turned quickly, surprised by his presence.

            “It’s not what you think,” you squeaked, desperately trying to explain yourself when Gavin stepped up in front of you.

            “It’s exactly what he thinks. You two are dating and I’m helping you cover it up,” the British boy smiled lightly at you before turning to Geoff, “I’m helping them out so Ray won’t get annihilated by Ryan.”

            “So you’re gonna get your ass kicked for their sake?” Geoff raised an eyebrow at the two of you, the grin still on his face, but you could tell he was all but happy.

            “I’m not gonna let that happen, Geoff,” you said, moving from Ray’s side to Gavin’s, “Please don’t say anything about it. You’re only going to get everyone hurt.”

            “I don’t like this,” Geoff’s smile was gone and his tone was a growl.

            “Please, Geoff,” you whimpered, moving towards him, but Ray grabbed you and pulled you back.

            “I’m taking all the blame for this. If anything happens, I’ll get shit on for it. I’ll tell Ryan that we forced Gav into doing this. Just, please. Don’t say anything. Ryan is the only one who doesn’t know,” Ray interrupted your begging.

            “So you fucking kept it from me?” Geoff’s voice was a snarl, vicious and so sharp it could’ve cut flesh.

            “We tried to keep it from everyone. But Michael found out,” you explained, “then obviously Lindsay, then Gavin and Kerry. Then we accidentally ran into Jack and he found out. And now we’re here.”

            “How long has this shit been happening?”

            You hesitated. “Day one.”

            “What?” the crispness of the word stung your skin and gave you goosebumps.

            “We went back to Ray’s place that first night and… uh… hooked up. We haven’t been able to be truly apart since.” You reached out and took the tattooed man’s left hand in your own two. “Please, Geoff. He and I need each other.”

            Geoff was silent for a moment before letting out an exasperated and frustrated sigh. “Fine, cockbites,” he groaned, “Let’s do this shit.”

            He punched the button for the Fake AH Crew office floor and the elevator began to ascend slowly.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't worth the wait :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter to get published, and I'm super sorry that it's so fucking short. I didn't want it to be like this, but I know you guys wanted something. I'm gonna try my best to be better about it, but I've had so many fucking health and academic and work issues that it's been a motherfucking nightmare at best. Thank you guys so much for being understanding and not a bunch of dickheads about it. I love you all more than you know <3

            You guys quickly made your way into the offices and Ryan had an evil grin on his face; Michael looked unnaturally satisfied. “That sunovvabitch had no fucking clue what was going on. The call threw his dick ass for a loop!” the curly headed man proclaimed.

            They had the TV paused at 9:38, and Lindsay pressed the play button for you to watch, a smile broad across her cheeks. “Thank you caller number six for your question. We appreciate it! It’s time for caller number seven!” Sheila Hall smiled.

            “Hello, caller number seven, what is your question?” Phineas Colbert looked as smug and happy as you had imagined. It was such a disgusting look, you would do anything to punch it right off of his rich as fuck little face.

            Then you heard Geoff’s voice come over the television, albeit not very clearly, “Yeah, I just had a really important question to ask.”

            “Go right ahead, sir,” The CEO smiled just as you had thought he did.

            “I’m one of the … what word did you use? Oh yeah, ‘hooligans’ – I’m one of the hooligans that came in and robbed the place, and I know for a fact that my men and I only took a little more than $7.3million. So what I wanna know is what the hell happened to the other $28 million, Mr. Colbert? Because we sure as hell don’t have it.”

            And the smile was immediately gone. A look of fear, mixed with worry and anger replaced the once satisfied and conceited look on his face. Your face lit up with a smirk that was anything but happy or cute. It was vengeful. A satisfied smirk at what you were seeing.

            You could see the people running around asking “Is that true?” and saying, “Can we track him?” and other desperate phrases that were thrown around in a futile attempt to try and find you and Geoff. You grinned as the TV was shut off.

            “Now, the file,” Ryan said, turning to Gavin and Ray. Ray handed it to him and your brother and Kerry went into the Geoff’s office to investigate the inner workings of the file, telling you to relax and recuperate from the stressful situation you’d just been thrown into. As soon as the door shut, you collapsed onto the couch, Ray sitting beside you and putting an arm around you, and you let out a huge sigh.

            “Now about all this shit,” Geoff began, his arm sweeping towards you, his voice a snarl. It caused everyone to jump; they were all shocked by his sudden burst of anger.

            “He knows now?” Michael asked you. You gave a small nod, fear hiding behind your eyes. Michael became hot-headed again, “Geoff, what the fuck?” Michael got up in his boss’s face.

            “Fuck off, Jones. I’m talking to Miss Haywood right now.”

            That pissed Michael off. He pushed Geoff to the side before growling, “Look, dickhead, we need to take a walk with [Y/n]. You need to know some things. She needs to know some things. Let’s go.”

            Lindsay pulled you up off the couch and nudged you towards her husband, who put a friendly arm around you. Ray objected at first, reaching out to grab you, but Jack stopped him. Gavin stood with a broken and confused look on his face.

            You, the tattooed man, and the curly haired man walked out of the office, and you could tell that Geoff was fuming behind you. You were nervous about where they were taking you, since now it felt clear that Michael had planned something like this out. The three of you got into the elevator and your facial expressions clearly showed your anxiety.

            “Okay, Geoff, you need to chill the fuck out,” Michael started as his authority figure pressed the button to go to the roof and the elevator began to move, “This girl has saved Ray. It’s like he’s back to his old self again. She is the reason. He can’t stand being away from her. He would give anything for her to be with him every moment of every day. And I am pretty goddamn sure she feels the same way.” They both looked at you and you nodded. Then Michael turned to you, “Look, Sissy, there are some things you need to know about Ray. I’m afraid you’re gonna get hurt if you don’t know about it.”

            You looked at Geoff as the elevator stopped and his eyes were no longer angry, but tired and sad. “Do you want to tell her, Michael, or do I need to?” the older man asked. It was strange how quickly his mood had changed, but it made you put your radar up. You knew the information had to be important if he had gotten so somber so fast.

            “I’ll tell her,” the younger man said, gently holding the side of your arm with his hand as the three of you walked out onto the roof. “Look, you’re not the first girl that Ray’s been … well ... been with.” You tilted your head. You had assumed that Ray had girlfriends before. This didn’t surprise you in the least.

            “…I don’t understand. What’s the big deal about that?”

            “Let me finish. He’s only had one other real _girlfriend_ before.”

            “Eris,” Geoff interrupted quietly.

            “Yeah. She was a fucking whore,” Michael hissed.

            You waited on Geoff to say something to lighten the situation, like, “She wasn’t that bad,” or “Easy on the vocabulary,” but he didn’t. He simply nodded in agreement.

            “She tried to sleep with all of us. Nearly tricked Gavin by convincing him that Ray had kicked her out. Thankfully he called Ray to give him a piece of his mind when Ray immediately asked if he’d seen Eris. She was a bitch like that. Real touchy. Pretty girl, but touchy. None of us actually liked her, but we felt the need to be nice to her whenever Ray was around. She treated him like shit, though.

            “At the time we were dealing with a gang known as the S&V Squad. Pretty rough group, they’re still a slight pain in our assholes. They threatened us a lot, liked to steal shit from our warehouses. We made the mistake-”

            “And by ‘we,’ he means Ray,” Geoff interjected.

            “ _Ray_ made the mistake of bringing Eris along on one of our missions against the S &V’s. Their top guy, commonly known as ‘Enderman,’ …he saw her there while we were taking back the warehouse. Needless to say, some pretty obscene things were directed at her. And eventually it came down to him threatening to kidnap her in order to let them stay on our turf.”

            “We got them out; beat their asses pretty bad,” Geoff said, “But a few days later Eris went missing. Right from Ray’s old apartment. He woke up at 1am. No note, no sign of her or anything. She was just gone. Police searched for her. Never found her. We’ve had a little trouble with the S&V’s since then, but mostly they’ve been pretty quiet and off our radar. Haven’t seen Enderman since then.”

            Michael continued, “At first, Ray was pissed. Like, Mad King level pissed. He was killing people, searching for whoever had taken her. Nobody knew anything. After a week, even after being so desperate that we called all the local police, he shut down. He didn’t talk for a month. He finally started talking again, but he still wasn’t… himself. He wasn’t happy. We tried everything to get him feeling better. Bought him strippers and prostitutes. New weapons, took him out on heists, did everything we could to make him feel like he did before and during his time with Eris. Nothing worked though.”

            “He moved around between us for a little bit before he bought his current apartment. He had sold his old one to ‘get away from the memories of her.’ He acted like he could still smell her scent there or something. But when he stayed with us he’d have bad nightmares,” Geoff muttered, as if the memory was making him sick, “He’d call out her name in the middle of the night. I’d always go into his room and ask if he was okay. He’d say he was fine and just go back to sleep.”

            “It was like that for everyone,” Michael cut in, “He’d constantly have dreams about her while he was with us. Hate to say it, but you look vaguely like her. You’re a lot prettier, though.”

            “I’m guessing that’s why he attached to you so quickly,” Geoff surmised. Michael nodded in agreement.

            Tears filled up your eyes as you remembered the first night you had come to Los Santos. “H-he told me… that I was absolute most beautiful woman he had ever seen,” your voice cracked as your gaze switched back and forth between Michael and Geoff.  Michael pulled you into his chest for a hug.

            “You probably are,” he muttered, “but the reason behind it is because you look like her, but… better.”

            “Has he had any dreams while you have been there?” Geoff asked as you looked over Michael’s shoulder, still trapped in his embrace.

            “No, he sleeps through the night, I think,” you said, “I haven’t slept apart from him, though. We always sleep in the same bed.”

            The three of you stood in silence for a few more moments as Michael held you, and Geoff glanced at his watch. “Do you think they’ve had enough time to talk to him?” Geoff directed at the man whose arms you were currently engulfed in.

            Michael sighed, “Yeah, I think so.”

            The three of you made your way back to the elevator and down to the Fake AH Crew office. You walked in to find Ray on the couch leaning forward with his head in his hands. The red-headed bride of Michael sat next to him, a gentle hand resting subtly on his shoulder. Jack stood in front of the two and Gavin was awkwardly shuffling around near the table that was covered with papers.

            Ray looked up when he heard the three of you come in, and looked as if he was going to say something, but quickly shut his mouth. Jack and Lindsay both gave an exasperated sigh. Gavin just glanced over his shoulder at all of you as he fiddled with whatever paperwork was scattered on the tabletop.

            “Calmed down, Geoff?” Jack asked, turning towards the three. The answer to his question was obvious.

            Geoff answered anyways, “Yeah. I’m good now that everything’s been … cleared up.” He glanced over at Ray. “No funny business in the office, though. If I find out that you guys have been fucking on the couch or something, your dicks will be mine.”

            You jokingly looked down at where your dick would be if you had one, gasping in surprise. You glanced and saw Ray go a little pale for a moment before regaining his composure. Everyone began to scatter and go about their business and you gave him a questioning look. He looked towards the bathroom and you immediately remembered that you guys _had_ done some funny business in the office. Ray had eaten you the fuck out in the bathroom.

            You made your way quickly to the couch and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. “What Geoff doesn’t know won’t hurt us, right?” you murmured into his ear, and you noticed Michael glancing at you from across the room, giving a small smirk and a knowing wink. You elbowed Ray quickly before motioning subtly to Michael, asking silently if he’d told the curly haired man about their adventures during the briefing. Ray shook his head. “Shiiiiiiiiiit,” you whispered which only made Michael grin bigger.

            He made his way over to you two and muttered, “Don’t worry. I can be quiet… for a price.” His smile was like a bear showing its teeth to its prey. Ray flipped out his wallet and handed Michael fifty bucks. “Hm, I seem to know nothing. How odd!” He walked away with a wink and found his wife, who snickered at the easy money they had just made. You sighed quietly and Ray rolled his eyes. But at least you knew the secret, or what you thought had been a secret, was safe.

            Before you could sit back and relax, you heard your name being called. Your brother was sticking his head out from Geoff’s office. “[Y/n],” Ryan called, his voice sounding particularly urgent, “Can you come here please?”

            You shot up and went to him immediately. Kerry was hunched over the conference table and the file that had once been neatly set in a manila folder was now spread recklessly about the table. Kerry looked up at you, and you knew that the mood was very serious. He looked scared. Not the ‘Kerry-is-nervous-because-he-is-in-the-same-room-with-the-Mad-King’ scared, but frightened by something that was too puzzling to be true kind of scared.

            “Sissy, this file is…” Kerry began, but he didn’t finish his sentence.

            “You need to look at everything in it,” Ryan said, his voice deep with concern.

            You moved to stand next to Kerry and Ryan stood behind you, looking over your shoulder. You saw now that they had actually somewhat organized the information. But your whole life was staring you right in the face. It was scattered on a table in front of you.

            Papers with your full name, social security number, bank account information, and addresses (previous and what had been your current… until it burned down.) were on the left. In the middle of the mess were groups of pictures, not only of you, but of your friends and family. Even Ryan’s mugshot was included in these. Next to the stack of photos was a list of people. Basically every person you had ever met and maintained contact with was on this list with their ‘location and status’. Even childhood friends that you hadn’t talked to in years were on it. You picked it up and read it.

            “Franklin Lynton Haywood (Father) – Deceased – N/A…”

            “Emilia Beatris Meadows Haywood (Mother) – Deceased – N/A…”

            “Almira Rey (Childhood Friend) – Alive – Liberty City…”

            “Levitt Woods (College Friend) – Alive – [Location Unknown]…”

            A sigh of relief escaped your lips.

            “Keegan Welch (Childhood Friend) – Deceased – N/A…”

            You let out a small cry. There were many more names on the list. Many said deceased. You felt heartbroken that so many people you knew were dead. Then you noticed the last name on the list. It was highlighted; impossible to miss.

            “James Ryan Haywood (Brother) – Alive – Los Santos.”

            And you choked on a gasp. “They know where you are.” Ryan nodded. He shuffled some papers around, showing you receipts that they had collected. Random things you had bought. The more you looked at, the more stalker-y it became. Detailed floor plans of your home, daily schedules that were down to the minute, as well as notes on those schedules.

            A page with two distinct paragraphs on it stood out to you. You picked it up and began to read the first, which ultimately was a summary of how well you did your job.

            “[Y/n] Haywood was hired at Drick Corporation Industries as a secretary in 2013. Haywood, unlike her coworkers of similar status, has a high level of education as well as occupational experience. She is a very hard and motivated worker, usually working at 90-95% efficiency while others employed in similar positions work at 65-70% efficiency. Drick pays her 20% more than the other secretaries due to her proficiencies as well as the college degrees she has, which we are required to do by the Court of Law in San Fierro according to code 049-324-153b-11.”

            The next paragraph, which was separated by a thick, black line, was more frightening.

            “[Y/N] Haywood knows of the illegal activities taking place within Shvantz Incorporated. She has not demanded a price for her cooperation; we assume that she is going to report these activities to a federal investigative agency. This would compromise _the plan_. However, we have discovered her relational ties to James Ryan “Mad King” Haywood – other alias “James King”. We have discovered his location and Miss Haywood is no longer of any value to us.”

            In bold black italics at the bottom of the paragraph, once sentence stood out from everything else: “ ** _She must be terminated._** ”

            You glanced down and noticed an enlarged version of your Identification Photo. In capital red letters, the word “Eliminated” was stamped across your face menacingly. This was much worse than you had initially believed.

            A small yellow post-it was stuck to the bottom corner of this picture. In red ink, the cursive handwriting read, “Miss [Y/N] Haywood’s house was set ablaze on October 8, 2015. According to our sources, she was inside the house and did not survive.”

            “Why would they think that?” Kerry spoke again, for the first time in a while.

            “They obviously knew my schedule… I was supposed to be home. I had out of the blue decided to go for a walk. I’d gone out the back door, though. There’s no way anyone could’ve seen me leave from there. The way the fence is…” you remember seeing the fence in ashes around what was once your house, “…was… I really easily could’ve slipped out into the woods behind my house and no one would’ve noticed.”

            “Why did you decide to go for a walk, that day of all days?” His voice was calm, but you knew he was on edge. Ryan’s fingers were drumming against the table curiously. For some people, the gesture might’ve seemed intimidating; even Kerry seemed to cringe away from it in fear. You knew it was a severe nervous habit and that he would never resort to violence from this point unless truly provoked.

            “Drick had been making me so anxious. I was going on a walk to decide if I turn them in. They had already ‘laid me off’, and I knew all about their illegal activity, so I was afraid they would cut off the little bit I was getting. They’d cut me because of ‘job shortages’ and ‘financial issues’, which was obviously a load of bullshit. I felt like I should take their asses to court. But I was still getting reasonable amount of final pay for being laid off or fired or whatever they’d officially decided it was – I don’t know if they actually ever told me. They just sent me a couple checks and told me not to come back. I’d also felt that nervous sense of ‘someone is following me everywhere’, but I just accounted that to being a woman in San Fierro during a not so great time in history.”

            “But anyways, I walked downstairs to my little office room in the basement. I grabbed my phone and purse, so I could make some online payments and such. I was down there for a bit when I heard explosions from upstairs and knew that my house was burning to the ground. An explosion took out the door to the basement and started spreading down there, so I crawled up and out the window with just my purse and phone and called 9-1-1. The firemen, police, and ambulance came to take care of it and me, and they took me to the police station to take my statement and they let me stay there for a while until you,” you nodded at Ryan, “came and got me, nearly at 2am. Then you got the full story, talked to the police, and drove here after they told us it was probably a set up.”

            You looked up at your brother. His mask couldn’t hide the fear that was burning inside of him. Fear for you. Your safety. Glancing at Kerry, you let out a sigh. “I need to take a break from this; this is too much for me right now. Ry, can you figure stuff out without me?”

            He nodded, gesturing his head towards the door, signaling that you were free to leave. You exited, and as you entered the sitting room, you met Ray’s gaze with tired eyes. “Can we head home, Ray?”

            “Mhmm,” he replied, standing from the white couch and walking to the door, following behind you as you made your way to the elevator. You didn’t say much on the way home, and neither did he. The most contact you made was holding hands.

            When you finally returned to the apartment, he began to gently kiss your neck and cheek. “Would it be okay if we just took a nap, Ray? I’m kind of exhausted after today, especially that meeting with Ryan.” He smiled and pulled you into his bedroom, where you both collapsed onto the bed and curled up against each other.

            “I love you, [Y/n],” he whispered against your skin.”

            “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to speed things up more than I originally intended in order to get where I want and to keep the chapters coming. Sorry if stuff is going to seemed rushed in the next few chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M BACK TO WRITE SOME BULLSHIT!
> 
> I'm sincerely sorry I've been gone so long. I swear, I have not given up on this story. I really do have an ending in mind, I know where I want to go, it's just how I'm getting there that's getting to me. Also, my time is consumed by school, work, sleeping and eating. Fuuuuuuck Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee.
> 
> FORGIVE ME SENPAI....s?
> 
> (But for reals, I love you all and thank you for hanging with me. I've been in and out of the hospital, sick and depressed, exhausted from various things, etc. and have barely had any energy to write. I'm so glad I finally got to do it. I love you all from the bottom of me heart <3 )

            Weeks flew by, and the investigations continued. Not only the investigation of the police towards the robbery, but also the gang’s investigation about your situation. Things felt nice, though. It seemed peaceful.

             That is until you found yourself running. Sprinting, but not fast enough. You knew they were behind you, and you had no idea where the rest of the AH Crew was. You fled up the ramps of the parking garage, praying to whatever god was out there that they were safe… that Ray was safe. You knew you had made a mistake, running towards the roof, but there was no turning back now. You thought there might be an alternate exit, but you were incorrect. You got to the top level where the sun shone down on you and you came to a stop.

            There was nowhere left to run. You tried to weigh your options for a few moments. You apparently took too long because you felt a blunt object crack against the back of your head before you fell unconscious.

            --------------------------------------------------------

            You woke up to blackness; a mask, or maybe a balaclava, was covering your face. You struggled to move, only to find that you were tied to a pole of some kind. Trying to stand up, you hear footsteps coming towards you.

            “Wakey-Wakey,” a gruff voice says before pulling the cover off of your head. A huge man, who probably weighed 500 pounds in muscle mass, gave an ugly grin down to you. “Little girl is finally awake!”

            You gulped and took a look around. You were still on the top level of the parking garage, but things had changed. More damage had been done. Things were broken; the walls had been riddled with bullets. Suddenly you noticed a red pool of thick liquid near the ramp. Half hidden behind the wall was a body. One that you recognized.

            “Gavin,” you whispered. Tears formed in your eyes.

            The large man glanced at where you had been looking. “Ah, yes,” he chuckled, “the little English boy is dead. I wrung his little birdie neck and smashed his head in the ground.” He let out a hearty laugh, as if he had just told a heartwarming tale at the dinner table.

            All of a sudden, a ringing came from a pocket in his pants. He pulled out a phone and answered it, giving grunts only as a means of response to the caller. He hung up and grabbed the balaclava, placing it back on your head. “The Boss wants to see you, little girl,” he said with a teasing growl.

            You stayed, waiting until you heard more footsteps approaching. One set sounded like they were stumbling, and you wondered if it was someone who was hurt, maybe someone from the Crew. You assumed it was, because they were forced down next to you and tied to the neighboring post. Whoever it was, they were silent, unafraid. I envied their bravery.

            “It’s time to meet the infamous ‘Sissy’,” a woman’s voice muttered with a deep tone. She pulled the mask off your face and you looked up at her. What you saw was … unbelievable.

            It was you. Or, she looked just like you. Her eyes were shaped differently than yours and her mouth had a certain twist to it that made you feel very worried. Her hair, while the same color as yours, was styled somewhat differently. But she could’ve been your twin. More likely, your doppelganger. But you immediately knew who it was.

            “Eris,” you breathed.

            She smirked, “The one and only!”

            You looked to your left. A man sat with a mask over his head as well. You scanned his clothes. “Ray!” you wiggled to try to get to him, but to no avail.

            Eris laughed before tugging the black fabric from Ray’s head. The love of your life looked defeated. He glanced at you and sighed. He had bruises covering his face, including a severe black eye. “Ray…” you whispered. All you wanted to do was touch him, hold him, kiss him, make him feel okay. But you couldn’t. Two feet away from him and you could do nothing; helpless fools.

            “It’s over, honey,” Eris addressed you. “Ray is mine. I win, you lose. Your friends, your brother, your entire crew – they’re gone. And I _don’t_ mean on a vacation to the Bahamas.”

            “Don’t hurt her,” he murmured, sounding physically exhausted, “Please, Eris.”

            “Hm, if she gives you up, maybe I won’t…” the girl responded.

            “You can have Ray, if he is what you want,” you could hardly believe the words coming from your mouth, but it was like you couldn’t control what you were saying, “Just don’t hurt him. Don’t hurt me. Don’t do any more damage than what has already been done.”

            Eris smiled what seemed to be sweetly and kneeled on the ground. She straddled Ray’s lap and began to kiss him. He kissed her back. You tried to convince yourself that he was doing it to save you; you had done this with Gavin; it was all fair. You couldn’t make yourself believe that was true. You had to turn away, until you heard the click. You turned your head fast enough to see the bullet go through Ray’s head.

            “NOOOOO!” you screeched, trying relentlessly to break from your bonds. Sobs came from your lips. “YOU LIED!” you screeched at the woman, “YOU FUCKING LIED!” Your voice cracked as you screamed at her and it began to grow hoarse. She stood up and stared down at you.

            “Yes,” she smiled, “I lied. But you gotta learn now, you little bitch. Bad Guys lie. Bad Guys win.” She pointed the gun towards you. “Buh-bye.” And all you heard was the gunshot.

\-----------------------------------------

            You shot straight up in the bed. You were sweating buckets, and all you were wearing was a tank top and boy shorts. Ray wasn’t in bed with you. You felt sick. You ran into the bathroom and vomited violently into the toilet, silently thanking whatever power was out there that you had actually made it to the porcelain throne so you wouldn’t have to clean it up later.

            You heard his concerned voice behind you, “[Y/n], are you okay?” _What a stupid fucking question_ , you thought as you puked your guts up, retching loudly. He kneeled next to you and held back your hair. “I’m here,” Ray whispered. You hadn’t even noticed that you’d been sobbing. He repeated the phrase over and over, and the dream became just that: a dream.

            Once you had finally gotten everything out of your system, you decided it would be a good idea to call Ryan and let him know what was going on, despite the fact that it was 2:47 in the morning.

            You picked up your cell phone and dialed his number, silently thanking Ray for cleaning up in the bathroom. Your brother gave a groggy greeting as he answered the phone. “Hey, Ry. It’s me.” Your voice was hoarse and sounded awful; you couldn’t even imagine how much worse it sounded over the phone.

            “Sissy?” Ryan’s voice became frantic, “Are you okay? What’s going on?!”

            “I was just calling because I am sick. I just threw up. Like, seriously blew chunks. I think I have a fever, too, because I’m sweating and yet I am freezing cold. I don’t think I’m going to come to the office tomorrow, for everyone’s safety.”

            “I’m gonna bring you some sports drinks and some soup, okay?” He said. You could hear him putting his pants on and grabbing his keys. Normally, you would object, but this time, you really wanted Ryan to come and treat you a little bit. This is what big brothers are really for.

            You informed Ray that Ryan would be there shortly. “You may want to go lay in your bed. Get some rest while he is on his way,” the sweet man suggested.

            “Come sit in there with me?”

            “Do you think that’s a good idea?”

            You paused. It probably wasn’t, but you didn’t want to let him out of your sight. “No, but I need you. I… it’s complicated. I can’t… I just need you to sit next to the bed, okay?” He nodded and you both headed to your room. Ray dozed in a chair while you lay in the bed. You had texted Ryan to let him know that the door was unlocked for him. You didn’t take your eyes off of the Puerto Rican man. You heard Ryan slip in the front door and he made his way to your room. He glanced at Ray, asking a question with his eyes, but you didn’t have time to answer before Ray woke up.

            “Oh, hey, man,” the younger man greeted, sleep in his eyes.

            “Hey. You wanna head back to bed? I can stay with her. I locked the door back on my way in.”

            Ray nodded and trudged back towards his room. You could hear him flop onto the bed.

            “What’s up?” Ryan asked, taking the now-empty seat and nodding towards the door.

            “I … had a really bad dream. It just… I can’t… I don’t want to talk right now.”

            Your brother nodded compassionately and sat on the bed next to you. He fed you some soup and had you sip some of the sports drink. Soon, you fell asleep, not dreaming at all. You liked that better anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SorryNotSorry


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wooooooot wooooot motherfuckers

            You woke up to sunlight peeking through the blinds on the windows. Ryan was no longer in the room with you. Nerves began to grow within you. You walked out into the living room to find … Kerry? He was sitting on the couch watching television. You cleared your throat to announce your presence.

            He turned his head to see you. “Oh, hey, Sissy! Glad to see you’re awake! Are you feeling any better?”

            “Kerry, what are you doing here?”

            “Ryan wanted someone to be with you. We’re taking shifts. Gavin’s gonna be here later.”

            “Gavin?” you were surprised, “Ryan is actually letting _Gavin_ come and watch me?”

            “Weeeeellll…” Kerry began, “Ryan miiiiiight not exactly know that Gavin is taking the next shift. Mainly because I’m supposed to be the only shift. Except I need to leave early because I gotta go to the dentist to make sure that I can get a crown put on this one tooth that…”

            “Okay, I don’t need your life plans, Kerry. What time?”

            “Around 2-ish, probably. I have to be at my appointment at 2:30.”

            You turned and went to the kitchen, feeling relieved that you’d be able to talk to Gavin. Maybe you could talk to him about the awful nightmare, if you were feeling up to it. You warmed up some of the soup that Ryan had brought and continued to refuel your electrolytes. You downed some of the gross medicine that he’d left you as well. You sat, still feeling sickly, in the living room with Kerry, talking to him and getting to know him better.

            Kerry was a very nice and interesting person. He was very intelligent in the behind the scenes stuff that happened within the gang. He told you about his initiation into the gang, and you were horrified at first, but as he went on, you both began to laugh and laugh about the entrance of the Dragonface.

            Soon, though, there was a knock on your door. You were a little disappointed, knowing Kerry had to leave, but the knowledge that Gavin was here gave you some relief. You opened the door to a smiling, large-nosed British man with two large paper bags in his arms. “Hi, Gavin,” you said hoarsely. Kerry wished you good health before saying goodbye to both of you. “What’s in the bag, Vav?” you inquired as he set them on the kitchen island.

            The young man pulled out a big Styrofoam bowl. It was hot and smelled wonderful. “Lindsay said it was your favorite kind of soup.” It was. You ended up eating the whole bowl while he ate a sandwich. “Are you feeling any better, love?”

            “A little,” you admitted, but your heart sank at the thought of the dream you’d had last night. He could tell that you were still unhappy, and led you to the couch in the living room.

            “What’s wrong?” he inquired, knowing it was not only a physical sickness that was ailing you.

            “I… I had a nightmare…” you started, before explaining to him what you had seen in your dream. Tears formed in your eyes and your voice cracked. He gently put an arm around you and you began to sob into his chest. He ran his fingers against the top of your head.

            “[Y/n],” he whispered, “We are all safe, I promise.” You could tell something was bothering him, though. He had a look of discomfort, so you felt the need to ask about it. “…I… I need to tell you something. But it’s extremely important that you do not tell anyone that I told you. And it is even more vital that you remain calm.”

            You wiped tears from your face as you gave him a look of confusion.

            “The S&V squad is back,” Gavin muttered softly. That frightened you. You knew that there was an ongoing turf war between them and the Fake AH crew. And last time they had made an extravagant appearance, Ray’s girlfriend went missing.

            “But there’s something else…” Gavin gulped, and paused, probably taking a moment to think about what he was going to say or how to phrase whatever news he was about to provide to you.  “Eris…” another pause occurred, before he pulled out his phone and opened his photos. He showed you a picture of a girl with hair the same color as yours, yet a slightly different length, wearing a sun hat and dark sunglasses. A small, barely visible tattoo on her wrist was circled in red; it showed an S and a V written in a calligraphic format inside of what looked to be a salt shaker. “She’s a part of the S&V’s now.”

            You stared blankly. “What does that mean?” you asked, “Do you think she was kidnapped and forced to become a part of them?”

            Gavin looked away. “N-no. The only other S&V member that has had a tattoo with the shaker was Enderman.” He turned his head back towards you. “She’s a leader now.”

            Your eyes widened. “Does Ray know?”

            Gavin shook his head. “You’re not even supposed to know, technically. Ryan told me not to say anything to you about it, but I felt it was only fair for you to know, just in case…”

            “In case she came back.”

            “Yes.”

            You both sat in silence for several minutes. You were thinking about what you would do. What if she did come back? What if she wanted Ray? What if she wanted Ray to join the S&V Squad? Would he do it? She was his original love, after all. [A/N: I was writing this sentence and almost accidentally wrote ‘whoriginal’ instead XD okay carry on that is my only interruption I swear].

            Gavin gently put a hand on your thigh. “I’m here for you, if you need me. Anything you need, I’d be glad to…” he trailed off as you moved closer to him. There was something about the moment. It was … stimulating and arousing. You moved your lips to Gavin’s, feeling the spark that you had felt in the club weeks before. Once again craving more, you moved into his lap and the two of you became more passionate in how your lips pressed together. However, he was the one who pulled back.

            “Sissy,” he breathed, “we shouldn’t be doing this.”

            You looked at him, and saw the guilt and pure emotion in his eyes. He did want to continue, but he couldn’t hurt his fellow lad like this. “I know, I’m sorry,” you whispered, “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

            He kept you close, though, cuddling you in hopes of keeping the situation from becoming awkward. It worked, and you eventually fell asleep against his shoulder as he watched the news quietly.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                             

            You woke up halfway on top of Gavin; he was sprawled out underneath you, asleep. You felt awful – that sick feeling you get after taking tons of medicine and sleeping for too long – and didn’t have the strength to move.

            You weren’t sure how long you were awake before the lock on the door clicked. _Ray’s home_ , you thought, feeling somewhat relieved. You hoped that he’d be willing to carry you back to your bedroom.

            Ray walked through the door, and to your surprise, Ryan was right behind him. Your brother’s eyes widened in rage as he saw the sight of you lying over Gavin.

            “What the _fuck_ is he doing here?!” Ryan growled at Ray.

            “Don’t look at me. Kerry was supposed to be here,” Ray responded, in a much cooler manner. You could see some panic in his eyes, though.

            “I called him,” you lied, and the boys apparently did not know that you were awake. “Kerry had an appointment. I told him I’d be fine and I called Gavin because I felt sick again. He brought me soup.”

            Ryan’s jaw tightened for a moment, but was suddenly very forgiving. “How are you feeling?” he asked, leaning down to talk to you, “Any better?”

            “I feel like shit,” you muttered, before coughing as if you were hacking up one of your lungs.

            You felt movement underneath you and a small groan coming from Gavin. He woke, and as soon as he saw Ryan in front of him, his head shot up and he sat straight up on the couch. “Oi… Ryan… I… uh…” he paused, trying to think of how to explain himself, “I was just checking in on her, y’know…”

            “It’s okay, Vav,” your voice was gravelly and hoarse, “I already told them about how I called you over after Kerry left because I was feeling really bad again.”

             He breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, I was afraid he would think I was lying about it to stay out of trouble.” He gave you a gentle smile before looking at his fancy wristwatch. “I think I have overstayed my welcome. I’ll be off now.” He slipped carefully out from underneath you on the couch before grabbing his keys and moving quickly out the door.

            Everything was silent for a moment, but you decided to interrupt by asking Ryan if he would carry you to your room. He was more than willing to do so, and brought you more medicine and sports drinks. Ray brought some tea in for you to sip on with honey in it. It was stronger than what you would normally drink, but it was probably better for your throat and your immune system.

            After drinking the whole mug of tea, you laid your head back down, Ryan watching you, and fell asleep. Most would find that creepy, but you saw it as comforting. He did it to make sure you were safe. He had done it when you were younger as well. You did feel safe. You loved him for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all, i may be putting an update chapter in next, but it will be quick yo thanks bitches


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back motherfuckers time for a new chapter yeah it sucks dick don't hate i'm a busy gal working and shit but memorial day is coming up so maybe i'll work on shit on that day idk

            You woke up from a deep and dreamless sleep, silently thanking the gods for no nightmares. Ryan was still there, watching you. His gaze was harsh, and his jaw square and tight. The look in his eyes was furious – he was thinking about something intently, you could tell. You sat up, and he looked towards you, but he didn’t change his expression like you thought he would have. You tilted your head and asked silently with your eyes what was wrong.

            “Why was he here, [Y/n]?” he growled. You hated when he used that tone. You decided to feign innocence.

            “Why who was here?” your eyes were wide, as if you were curious.

            “Don’t fucking play dumb with me, [Y/n] Meadows Haywood.” You knew you were in trouble when he used your full name. Well, “in trouble” was an extremely loose term; a very light way of putting it. You were deep in some shit.

            “Oh, you mean Gavin?” You nodded quickly, “He came over to bring me soup because I wasn’t feeling well. He was just being nice.”

            “Yeah, he was being nice and using you as a blanket?” The words flew venomously from Ryan’s mouth.

            “I fell asleep on top of him, Ryan!” you yelled, before being thrown into a coughing fit. Concern washed over your brother’s face and he quickly fetched you some water. His seriousness quickly returned, though.

            “Why was he really over? Were you two fucking? Tell me the truth, Sissy.”

            You were horrified. It was extremely evident on your face, you made sure of it. “ **What kind of goddamn question is _that_?** ” you screamed. “Gavin and I are not fucking!” You really hoped Ray wasn’t home to hear this, “And even if we were, it wouldn’t be **_any_** of your motherfucking **_business_** , you piece of shit.”

            You took after your brother in some ways – you could also be mean, scary, horrifying, and intimidating if need be. And you could _certainly_ be hardheaded. You could see how angry he was, but you were burning with rage, too. His bottom lip was quivering with fury. He was mad, and he probably could have killed you had he not loved you so much. You wouldn’t be surprised if his murder break ended within the next 24 hours or so.

            “It’s my business because you’re my little sister, and he is an idiotic moron of a coworker who can barely manage to take care of himself, much less anyone else.”

            “I am a grown-up. I can date who I want. I can have sex with who I want. I can do whatever shit I want to do.” You snarled at him, “ ** _So. Fuck. Off_**.”

            His teeth were tight against each other in his mouth – you could tell by how tense his jaw looked. The silence was so thick that a steak knife couldn’t have cut through it. He stood, turned towards the door, and walked out, slamming the door behind him. You heard him storm out of the apartment angrily, slamming that door as well.

            Tears fell from your eyes. It had been a very long time since you had fought with Ryan. The last time you had fought, it was about the house. You wanted to keep the house – the one you grew up in; the one where your parents were killed. He was desperate to sell it and get rid of it, as if the house itself held the horrific memories… possibly Ryan’s regrets… of your mother’s and father’s final moments.

            You had sold it in the end, but to a childhood friend named Kenzie and her family of six for a somewhat discounted price. She had lived down the road when you both were young, but she had to move away. She cherished your home with all her heart, and promised to let you know if they were ever going to leave it. She had told you that you were allowed to come by and visit at any time – you still had a key, after all.

            You still had a bitter taste in your mouth from that loss, though. You wished you were in your light purple bedroom, atop your soft mattress of fluffy pillows and stuffed animals whose names were far from anyone else’s memories, but at the front of your own. You longed to be under soft blankets as your mother and your father did little puppet shows on the wall before you fell asleep. That was so long ago – well over a decade. It was hard to believe how long they’d been gone. You often wondered if Kenzie and her husband had renovated anything or repainted. You told her that it would be okay, that you didn’t mind, but in reality, your heart wanted everything to be exactly the same.

            But you knew that was a far-fetched dream. Everything about your life was defined by the word “unstable”. Especially now that you were a part of the AH Crew. There was no way in hell you could even dream of being stable with all the shit going down.

            After crying for a little while, you were able to pull yourself together. Surprisingly, you felt better, in terms of health and emotions. Rumbles emitted from your stomach, and you got up and trudged to the kitchen, trying to get the feeling back in your legs.

            There was a note on the fridge. _I am helping Michael move some stuff tonight_ , it read, _and I will not be back until tomorrow. Just in case you’re feeling better, there are some leftovers in the fridge and all kinds of drinks. There are also frozen pizzas, if you want to take that risk… haha. Anyways, hope you feel better! Call if you need anything._ A phone number was scribbled on the bottom, and underneath that was signed “Ray”. You smiled, glad that he had left a note that was non-descript enough so that you could read it knowing he said all of it with a loving tone, while anyone else reading it would just assume it to be an informational note.

            However, none of the foods seemed appetizing – they seemed a little too heavy for your stomach as you were still getting over this sickness. You felt a strike of loneliness hit your heart as you remembered how Ryan left, how Ray would be gone until tomorrow, and how Gavin was absolutely forbidden by your brother from ever coming within sight of the apartment again. You wanted to get out – you had been stuck inside for days. Hadn’t it been days? You couldn’t really remember. That’s what it felt like. In fact, you really didn’t even know what day it was. All you knew is that you were hungry and lonely – you just wanted someone to talk to.

            You went to your phone. Maybe you could call someone up to eat? You scrolled through your phone and found the perfect person. You dialed the number and listened as it rang.

\-------------------------------------------------

            “Thanks for meeting me for dinner, Jack,” you smiled as you sat down in a booth at the Last Train in Los Santos diner.

            “I can never pass up a good meal at the best diner in the city,” he replied, looking over and smiling at a cute young waitress with shoulder-length hair and horn-rimmed glasses. You turned around and glanced at her before turning back to Jack.

            “I just needed to get out,” you looked down at the salad on your plate. You’d ordered a small bowl of fruit as well, and a small glass of tea.

            “I can imagine,” he gave a small chuckle, “We haven’t seen you in a while.” He had ordered a chicken sandwich, which actually looked quite good.

            “I’ve just… there’s been a lot going on. Ryan fucking hates Gavin. I haven’t been able to spend any alone time with Ray because Ryan has been at the apartment hovering over me like a helicopter mom. And then there’s Er-…” you stopped yourself and cleared your throat. “There’s everything else going on, y’know?”

            “He told you.”

            “What?”

            “Gavin told you about the S&V Squad being back, didn’t he? And about Eris being back?”

            You looked down at your plate, moving the various vegetables around with your fork. “Yes,” you whispered, “Please don’t tell.”

            “I think you deserve to know,” Jack responded before taking a bite of his sandwich. “He asked me if he should tell you or not. I told him to. Out of everyone who needs to know about it, you’re the one who does, Sissy.”

            “Why do you think that?” you asked, looking into his eyes that were covered by the shine of his glasses.

            “Because if they come back to get someone, it’s going to be Ray. He’s someone who is a huge asset to our team. Enderman knows that and Eris knows that. And Eris is his weakness – or she was at one point, at least. They will use her to convince him to turn on us in order to gain territory. If you know what’s coming, maybe you can help stop it.” Jack glanced at the girl behind you again and flashed a sideways smile, and you heard a soft giggle.

            “Why not tell Ray?”

            “Because he’ll deny it.”

            “Deny what?” you asked.

            “Deny that she’ll have any effect on him. She will. She changed him when she was here, and she’ll change him again, if he knew she was alive. She is the Delilah to his Samson.”

            You sat for a moment, thinking about the analogy. “What does that make me, then?”

            “Right now, you’re his hair – if she cuts you off, he’s doomed.”

            You stared at Jack as he took a small sip of his coffee. “Damn. So what do I do?”

            “All I can recommend,” the man said, placing the mug on the table, “is to keep him close. You know the saying ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer?’” You nodded. “Think of it more as ‘Keep your friends close and someone who could be your enemy closer.’”

            “Thanks, Jack.” You said, pulling out your wallet to pay for the food. He shook his hand at you.

            “I’ve got this one [Y/n],” he smiled, reaching for his own wallet. “You get home. Be with Ray.”

            You nodded another thank you at him and walked out of the restaurant, passing the waitress he had been eyeing on your way out. You saw her move towards your table as you were leaving and you smiled. No wonder Jack wanted to pay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wassup Motherfuckers
> 
> It's another chapter. Not long, but I wanted to fulfill your innermost desires. Hopefully I will be able to keep dropping chapters, but work/school is about to fuck my ass UP. So I'll try and get some shit done on the weekend if I can. Feedback really helps me keep the stick outta my ass when I'm writing. You guys bring me lots of happiness.
> 
> Thanks, and ENJOY, BITCHES!

            You got back to the apartment, and the door was unlocked. At first you were worried, but then you became somewhat relieved when you saw Ryan reclining on the sofa, a beer in his hand. “Hey, where have you been?” he asked, lazily sitting up when he saw you. He no longer seemed angry.

            “I went to eat with Jack. I hadn’t been out in a while, and I knew he would take me up on a quick lunch.”

            “Where did you guys eat?” You knew why he was questioning you.

            “The Last Train in Los Santos. They have really great salads. We’ll have to go sometime,” you responded, trying to sound chipper, though you still felt hurt about how Ryan had previously left the apartment. “They have really good tea as well.”

            “Hmm,” he muttered, “sounds nice.” You knew where this was going, so you quickly mentioned that you needed to take a shower and rushed to your bedroom. You didn’t even worry about texting Jack as a warning – you wanted Ryan to know you were being 100% honest. Hopefully, though, he was too drunk to call Jack at the moment.

            ------------------------------------------

            Stepping into the shower felt like a completely new experience to you – it was so cleansing, a baptism of refreshment all over your skin. The steam rose and you let the water run through your hair and down your naked body. You wished Ray was there to touch you. You were thinking about him fingering your pussy. You thought about him nibbling your breasts then moving his lips up to kiss you before pushing himself inside of you. Before you even realized it, you were moaning as you were getting yourself off in the shower, close to orgasm. When you came, the release was fulfilling and relieving.

            You heard Ryan calling for you, so you finished up in the shower, drying off, wrapping one towel around your hair and one around your body. You stepped out of the bathroom to find Ryan sitting on your bed. “Um, have you heard of privacy?” you asked, feeling a little annoyed that he was in your space.

            “Sorry. Just wanted to tell you that we are going to work in fifteen.”

            You knew it was not a suggestion. It was not a recommendation, and it was not a request. It was an ultimatum. He got up and left the room, and you let out an exasperated sigh. You pulled on a pair of jeans and a comfy tee shirt. You knew why he was demanding that you come to work. He wanted to keep an eye on you.

            ---------------------------------------------------------------

            You arrived at the office, noticing it had been rearranged. It felt more open; it was straight and neat. They must have cleaned – probably what Ray had mentioned in his note. Ray was on the white couch, snoozing. Michael was in his regular chair, which was now next to the couch. He was, of course, positioned very unceremoniously while thumbing through a magazine of cars, to your shock. Gavin was assisting Lindsay with some filing.

            Ryan led you to the couch to sit next to Ray. “Stay here,” he grumbled. He walked into Geoff’s office, where you could see the Crew Boss working at the table in his office, which seemed less clean than the front room.

            Once you were sure that Ryan was out of earshot, you nudged Ray awake. He shot up. “I wasn’t sleeping, Mrs. Caper!” He saw you and breathed a sigh of relief. “Sorry, old habit from my school days. How are you?” He put a hand on your knee before kissing your cheek quickly.

            “Been rough with Ryan. I’m making it though.”

            All of a sudden, the door opened violently. Jack walked through, an extremely aggravated – borderline angry – look on his face. “We have a fucking problem.” He held up a poster, and you gasped in surprise.

            “Well, shit.” Ray’s huff of exasperation was evident.

            “Sex Swing is doing a free concert here?!” You exclaimed, “I love them!”

            “Seriously?” Michael groaned in Jack’s direction, “Do you know if they’re going to try and see us?”

            Your jaw was on the floor. “You guys _know_ Sex Swing?? _Personally_??” You were definitely excited about this. You’d been a die-hard Sex Swing fan since the beginning.

            “We wish we didn’t,” Michael grumbled.

            Before anyone could register, the door swung open. “Hello, boys!” an extremely recognizable voice sang. You spotted the pointed sunglasses of Sex Swing’s Spunkie Brüester. Every member of the crew let out a groan.

            Following Spunkie was their manager, Max Kochram. “Hello, fellas. It’s been a while.” His voice wasn’t quite how you remembered it. Tommy Steale trudged in next. Your excitement turned to horror when he pulled off his blonde hair to reveal a shaved head. Jamez the Ripher was behind, wearing no makeup and his messy black mane nowhere to be seen. He pulled a tiny blonde behind him, she smiled while he held her hand, her short hair bouncing as she walked. Tha Schling was the last of the band to walk in, but he looked tired, wearing Buddy Holly style glasses and looking at his phone. His long flowing hair was missing from his head. You were surprised when another man walked in, short and with a very full beard. He also had a tired look on his face, but smiled shyly at everyone and gave small nods as he made eye contact.

            “Holy shit,” you whispered.

            Almost simultaneously, the entire crew sighed or groaned in frustration.

            “I don’t understand… how do you all know each other?!” you needed to know the story behind all this.

            Lindsay spoke up, “This is the Funhaus crew. They have other aliases, such as Truck Nutz and Buff Huskies. But they’re more commonly known as Sex Swing… and sometimes even as the Sex Von Shaukel Boyz.”

            You stared in disbelief, your mouth a gaping hole in your face. You had heard some of the Sex Von Shaukel Boyz’s music, and even seen some of their interviews, and now that you thought about it, their features were strikingly similar to that of Sex Swing.

            “So… none of you are actually…?”

            “No,” Michael grouched from the corner. You could tell he was brutally unhappy that the Funhaus crew had spontaneously arrived in town.

            “My name is Joel Rubin,” Spunkie Brüester reached out and shook your hand, “These gentlemen are my colleagues. I’ll let them introduce themselves.”

            Tommy Steale gave a smile and also stretched out his hand to shake yours. “I’m Bruce Greene.”

            Jamez gave a wave, letting go of the blonde’s hand. “I’m James Willems.’

            The blonde also waved. “I’m Elyse Willems, his wife.” Your eyes got wide. It was strange to think that Jamez the Ripher actually had a wife, but you smiled at her. She was very pretty, and somehow you knew that if Jamez had married her, she was worth it.

            Max was next. “I’m Lawrence Sonntag.” He gave a half smile (which was extremely uncharacteristic of his managerial façade.

            You looked over to your hero, Tha Schling. He glanced up from his phone, looking at you from behind his thick glasses. “Adam Kovic,” he smiled.

            The man you didn’t recognize didn’t speak up until he was nudged by Lawrence. “I’m Matt Peake. You can just call me Peake.” His voice was quiet and kind, and you immediately knew that he was a tender-hearted soul. “I do a lot of the background work. Not too big on the whole ‘face-of-the-group’ thing.” You smiled back at him.

            “It’s very nice to meet you all. I’m [Y/n] Haywood. I’m Ryan’s sister. Everyone here calls me Sissy,” you introduced yourself to the individuals you had practically worshipped for the past few years. It was strange to meet them in such a new light – it was like you weren’t meeting Sex Swing at all. You were meeting a bunch of actors – actors who had played the part of your favorite celebrities.

            Suddenly, Ryan and Geoff burst out from the latter’s office. “What the fuck is going on?” your mustached boss asked. When he saw the individuals who had just come into the Fake AH Crew office, he growled, “What the fuck are you cocksuckers doing here?”

            Joel was the first to speak up. “We have a concert! And a mission. From Burns.”

            “Why are you _here_ , then?” Ryan asked, clearly annoyed as well.

            “”Burns wants you to work on this, too,” Lawrence answered.

            “Who is Burns?” you asked, confused at what was going on.

            Jack was the next to speak. “Then why didn’t he just call us?”

            “Because he knew you guys wouldn’t work with us if he told you about the mission himself. Trust us, we’re not thrilled about this either,” Adam responded, obviously annoyed, but still seeming half focused on the conversation and more worried about his phone.

            “Gents, Lawrence, James, and Bruce, in my office, _now_ ,” Geoff demanded. The six men entered the office.

            The rest made themselves comfortable without being told, except for Peake. He found a corner where he leaned against the wall and quietly observed everyone else in the room. Adam made himself comfortable on the couch next to you while Elyse immediately took up conversation with Lindsay.

            Joel took off his glasses, putting them in a fanny pack that he had hanging from his hips. “It is so good to be back in Los Santos!” his chipper voice rang out like a song so much different than the once you had memorized from their band. “Las Venturas can get so boring!”

            “Is that where you guys are located right now?” you asked.

            “It sure is!” the skinny, happy man exclaimed.

            “Cool,” you coughed shyly. You were meeting your heroes and you had no idea how to react.

            “So… Sissy, was it?” the man next to you spoke up. Your heart jumped. Tha Schling… or, Adam Kovic… was talking to _you_

            “Y-yeah.”

            You could see Ray half-glaring at you out of the corner of your eye, but you didn’t make eye contact. You kept your focus on the television, which was quietly playing some idiotic cartoon show.

            “I heard that you were the mastermind of the amazing Penris heist. True or not?”

            “I mean, I wouldn’t say ‘mastermind,’ but I did lead it up.”

            “That was awesome. I read the file, like, ten times. I couldn’t put it down!”

            You tilted your head. “File?”

            The bearded man in the corner spoke up. “Every heist done by any of our crews gets a file and gets put away. For success’ sake.”

            The more you talked to the Funhaus crew, the more confused you became.

            “I can explain everything. Wanna go to the roof and talk? It’s a nice day,” Peake spoke with a small voice.

            You nodded, feeling Ray staring into your back. But you were so curious about what was going on, and you had a feeling that none of the AH crew was going to tell you what was happening.

            You and Peake walked side by side to the elevator. “I really appreciate this. I know the other guys aren’t going to tell me anything. Sometimes they try to keep me out of the loop. I suppose they believe it keeps me safe.”

            “It probably does, but that isn’t really their responsibility. You are an adult, so you can make decisions, and if you want to know about something you’re involved in, then it’s your right to know.”

            The elevator ride up was silent, but not necessarily awkward. You walked out onto the roof, immediately making your way to the edge to see the skyline more clearly. The breeze was actually cool today, not too strong but enough wind to feel. You smiled as it covered you.

            “We aren’t the only ones.” That’s all he said.

            You turned to him. “What do you mean?”

            “The  crews… we aren’t the only crews.”

            You nodded. “I know, we aren’t the only gang around.”

            “No,” he explained, “There’s more of _us_.” You didn’t get what he was saying. He continued, “Funhaus and the Fake AH Crew are kind of like… cousins. And there are other gangs out there that are our cousins as well. We all reside in different cities, unless Burns, the Hull, or Gus wants us to work together on something.”

            “Who are they?” you inquired.

            “They are the big bosses.”

            You didn’t remember anything about any other bosses being mentioned by any of the other guys. “What do they do?”

            “They get profit off of us. Generally the bosses of each gang. Like, a leadership fee, almost. They aren’t selfish. They provide heists for the different groups, and sometimes they… ‘request’ that we work together. Meaning it’s an order, not a suggestion.”

            “So, we are basically a corporation… a Gang Corporation?” you asked. He nodded in response. “Is there a name for this umbrella that we are under?”

            He once again nodded.

            “Rooster Teeth.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down...? :D :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's UP MOTHAFUCKAAAS
> 
> I've finally gotten done with 11 and 12 will be out soon, as I have already started on it. Thank you for your patience, I seriously love you all, and I love the feedback that I get from you! (Like my heart flutters every time I see something in my AO3 inbox!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter... I know you've been waiting for it ;)

            After more explanation of this parent company, you and Peake began to head back downstairs. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” he said, a smile beaming beneath his beard.

            “You have?” you asked, grasping the rail as you walked down the stairs rather than taking the elevator. Something about this man just made you want to spend more and more time with him – not even in a romantic way, but in a comforting and friendly way. As you took a second to think about those words, you wondered if he’d heard good things or bad things. “What kinds of things, can I ask?”

            “Well, you’re very intelligent. A player, if you will.” You stared at him, confused. “Kerry keeps me updated on the going-ons here. I heard that you’ve been able to keep the wool over Ryan’s eyes. Very shocking, in my opinion. I used to think he was the smartest one at Rooster Teeth…”

            Kerry had told another branch of this parent company that you didn’t even know existed until ten minutes ago that you were fucking  Ray, pushing it off on Gavin, and making Ryan believe whatever you had wanted… without you even knowing?

            “Fucking… Kerry…” You growled.

            “Ah, don’t blame him,” the man was still smiling, “He’s required to give significant and detailed updates to those of us who are ‘behind the scenes.’ And none of that information ever leaves our inner circle, unless it threatens the entire Company. Then, in that case, we tell Burns, the Hull, or Gus. So as of now, your secret is safe in our circle.”

            You two walked back into office, finding all of the Funhaus guys standing around. The entirety of the AH crew was absent, but he door to Geoff’s office was closed. They were probably in there moping about having to work with Funhaus. But you surmised that there was probably strategizing going on as well.

            The men and Elyse looked over at you as you walked in – Peake gave a small wave to his companions. “You’ve informed her on the whole Rooster Teeth business?” Bruce asked. The bearded man nodded, giving you a gentle pat on the shoulder.

            “She is as caught up as she can be,” he said quietly.

            You noticed Joel talking on his phone, and he looked over at you. “Burns wants to speak with you.” You felt a little frightened and carefully took the phone from his hands. You had no idea what this stranger, who supposedly knew tons about you, would say, how he would sound, among other business.

            “H-hello?” you muttered into the cell phone, walking into the file room to make sure you had complete silence. You figured that it was important if one of the Mega-Bosses of the entire corporation that you didn’t even know existed until moments before wanted (or possibly demanded) to speak with you.

            “Miss Haywood,” the voice was low and raspy, and sounded very Corleone-esque.

            “Yes, this is she,” you answered with fear evident in your voice.

            “I’ve heard much about you,” his words were only just understandable. You figured that if he was writing, his hand would be quick and sloppy, hardly legible.

            “Oh?” You couldn’t even think of anything else to say.

            The man on the other end cleared his throat, and suddenly sounded like an average American man. “Sorry,” he chuckled, “Was eating s’mores with the kids. I forgot how marshmallow affects speech so much.”

            You were surprised – kids? You couldn’t imagine any of the crew having kiddos, much less a … crime boss?

            “You still there?” he asked.

            “Oh, yes sir.”

            “Ah, no need for the ‘sir’ business. Call me Burnie. I hear you have a popular nickname, too, [Y/n]. Sissy, isn’t it?”

            You nodded, but realized he couldn’t see you, so you gave an “Mhm,” to verify his thoughts.

            “Obviously, you’ve met the Funhaus crew. Have they told you about what’s going on?”

            You repeated the information that Matt Peake had relayed to you, omitting the information about your personal relationship with one of the members of the Fake AH Crew.

            “Great. He didn’t tell you about the new mission?”

            “No, I thought the AH guys might take care of that.”

            “They won’t.” You were surprised to hear him say that. Before you could ask, he continued, “They all like you, from what I understand. And Ryan, of course, _loves_ you. You’re his baby sister. Knowing him, he’d do anything to protect you. And this mission is not a safe outing for the faint of heart. This is serious. And I need for you to be a part of it. You’re more informed than anyone in your crew, despite what they might think.”

            “Okay, I’m listening. Tell me what you need,” you responded, still feeling a sense of anxiety.

            “Shvantz, Inc. You’re very familiar with their inner workings, correct?”

            “Yes. I used to work at Drick in San Fierro. That’s how we were able to hit up Penris.”

            “I got that. Turns out, they’re a lot more corrupt than we initially thought. I believe Michael and Geoff caught you up on the S&V gang history with their crew, right?”

            “Right.”

            “They’re tied up in connections. Turns out, Colbert is a solid member of the gang. And another individual has joined up. And she is the worst thing that could possibly happen to us. She could tear our whole business apart.”

            “Eris.”

            “Yep,” he responded, almost hissing, “That bitch has some kind of control over the gang, and unfortunately over one of our own members. Ray. But you already knew that. I fear that she might be trying to turn him over to their side. He’s one of our best shots. One of our best members in the entirety of Rooster Teeth. But if he turns, we will be in deep shit. We won’t have a sincere chance against that gang. They have grown a _lot_ since the last time the Fake AH Crew had a shootout with them. Enderman has really rallied the forces. If they come up against us with Ray on their side, we might all be dead, and everything would be over. Not just our finances, not just our gang, but our _lives_.

            “Not only have they manned (or woman-ed) up, but they’ve gotten smarter. Colbert’s an asshole, but he’s not a _stupid_ asshole. He has used his authority to recruit individuals who people would never expect to be a part of such a dirty, bloody gang. But I guess some people will do anything if it leads to a pay raise.”

            You stood, shocked. “I… what are we going to do?”

            “There’s more, though. They need to get rid of Ryan. Ryan is the only one who has the wits, muscle, aim, and strategies to even compete with them. If we have Ryan, they won’t be able to get Ray so easily. But they have a plan to take him out. And that involves taking you out.”

            “So, what do you want from me?”

            You heard nothing but silence for a moment, then the man on the other end sighed, “You are gonna have to stay away. Not go anywhere, per se, but someone is gonna have to keep an eye on you. Protect you, if necessary. Because if you’re away, they won’t have the capacity to distract Ray or Ryan.”

            You were quiet for a moment.

            “I know about you and Ray.”

            Your eyes grew wide and you gasped quietly, “O-oh.”

            “You’re saving him right now by being there for him, but you _cannot_ be there when the S &V gang come guns blazing. You will put everyone else in danger.” You started to get pissed, and were about to protest, but he went on, “And before you give me your fucking spiel about how you can ‘take care of yourself,’ I would like you to know that my doubt is not in you. It’s in others. You need to lay low and hide out for a little while. Be prepared to go radio silent.”

            “Who is gonna be with me, do you know?” you asked.

            “Gavin, I’m hoping. I hear you two get along pretty well. And despite how he seems, he’s actually very capable in protecting himself and those around him. He hasn’t died yet, so that is something towards his abilities, I’d say.”

            “Ryan and Ray will never go for that.”

            “I know. But it’s going to happen. It has to. Otherwise, this whole mission fails.”

            “So would he just… stay with me at Ray’s place or…?”

            “Hell fucking no. Gav’s place just got finished, construction-wise. It’s basically brand new, even his address has technically changed due to all the renovation. I want you to stay with him. He isn’t needed on the first lines for this mission, anyways. They should be clueless to his whereabouts. And to be perfectly honest, they probably won’t care much for finding him. It’s not gonna be the first thing on their minds, anyways.”

            “Okay. I’m in,” you responded, trying your best to sound confident and brave.

            “Great. Good luck, Sissy.” Burnie hung up and you returned to the main room, handing Joel his phone. You must’ve looked sick, because Elyse asked if you were feeling okay.

            “Oh, yeah, I’m fine. This is just… it’s just a lot of information to take in at one time.” Suddenly, the doors to Geoff’s Office opened, and Ryan came out, looking defeated, and the rest followed, their dispositions that of a child’s crushed dreams of going to the playground on a summer day due to an unexpected storm. The only ones who didn’t look totally sullen were Gavin and Lindsay.

            “I can’t believe this is happening,” Michael grumbled. “Why do we have to work with these idiots when we can take care of ourselves?”

            “It’s not about your abilities,” Peake interjected quietly. “It’s about matching numbers.”

            Everyone was quiet and looked at him, then they all sighed and nodded. Somehow, Matt Peake’s words, or way of speaking even, had a calming effect on the entirety of the group.

            Geoff rubbed his face, as if he was trying to wash the stress from his pores. “Okay,” he grunted, “I think we should all go home and rest. Sleep on everything. We’ll regroup here tomorrow morning, 10 AM. Got it?”

            Nods and mutters of agreement occurred throughout the room. People began to gather their things and disperse. Ryan grabbed your arm as you began to walk towards the door. “Sissy, I need to tell you about some things. I’ll be over tonight at 6:00 to fill you in on some things. I’ll bring you some dinner.” He pulled you to his side for a slight embrace before kissing your forehead in a very fatherly way. “I  love you, [Y/n].”

            “I love you too, Ry.”

            You stepped out with Ray, walking towards his car. You were relieved; you hadn’t been with him in days. Not to say you weren’t nervous as well. How on earth were you going to explain to him what Burnie had instructed?

            Once you were in the car, he put his hand on your knee. “We need to talk about something.”

            “When we get home,” you whispered, pulling his hand to your lips for a simple kiss, then holding it in your lap for the remainder of the ride to his apartment.

            Once you both got into his apartment, he led you to the couch and had you sit down. He placed himself beside you, positioned in a way that a doctor might give a patient news about a terminal illness, or a parent telling a young child about a soon-to-come divorce. “There’s… a gang. They’re one of our biggest rivals, but we haven’t seen them in a long time…”

            “The S&V gang,” you interrupted.

            Ray nodded, “Yes, and … they have someone who is… from my past…”

            “Eris.” You didn’t like the way he was talking to you. He acted as if you were a toddler, not truly capable of grasping the situation at hand.

            He looked shocked at your knowledge. “They told you… didn’t they?”

            This time you nodded. “I can’t be there at the fight.”

            His shock grew. “You need to be with me,” he said, his voice breaking just a little.

            “I can’t.”

            “Then we… we’ll go somewhere.”

            You shook your head. “You _need_ to be at the actual showdown. You’re one of Rooster Teeth’s best guys, from what I have learned today.”

            “Then Ryan could…”

            “No. He has to fight, too.”

            “Why do you think all of this?”

            A sigh escaped your lips. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to say or not, but you decided to anyways, “Burnie told me.”

            “What?”

            “I talked to him. He wants me… he wants me to stay with Gavin.”

            The confusion and fear left his face. Now he was aggravated, on the edge of anger. “You’re not staying with him.”

            “I am. I have to.”

            “Fuck no.”

            “Excuse me?” you said.  You weren’t feeling hurt, either. You were treading on the same line he was.

            “I’m not going to let you.”

            “Fuck what you tell me,” you responded, venom clear in your voice. “I do what I want. I want to obey orders. Especially if it means keeping us all safe and on task.”

            “You won’t fucking _be_ safe with him. He can’t protect you like I can.”

            The edge was crumbling beneath your feet. “Do you think I need to rely on someone else for my own goddamn safety? I have been shooting guns since I was six fucking years old! He’s not _protecting_ me. I can manage that myself. He’s making sure that nothing _happens_ to me. Like me deciding to run into a shootout because I’m miserable sitting by myself and not helping!”

            “You’re not staying with him.” His voice was firm and serious, but you would not falter.

            “I am. You can’t stop me.”

            Ray tensed up. You thought for a moment he might hit something. “You’re a fucking bitch,” he growled. Now that hurt, and you also toppled over the line that you were walking.

            “ ** _Fuck. You. Asshole._** ” Your voice was shaky, you anger escaping you like smoke from a chimney.

            He turned around, kicking the dresser-style sidetable that was at the end of the couch. The lamp sitting atop it wobbled, but not for long, as he slapped it off of the table and it smashed on the ground. He walked over to the door, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

            “I’m going out.” He opened and slammed the door, leaving nothing but invisible fumes behind him.

            Your shaky voice had relocated to your hands. You didn’t know if you could even pick anything up. You stumbled to the door, locking it before moving back to the couch and collapsing on it. You glanced at the clock before passing out. 3:24 PM.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

            You woke to a knock on your door. The clock said 6:00pm. Damn, Ryan was prompt. You went to the door, looking out the peephole to be sure it was him, before unlocking the door and letting him inside. He came in, placing a brown paper bag that smelled of Chinese food

            “We need to discuss some things,” he said, his voice quiet and solemn.

            “About Eris and the S&V’s?”

            Ryan showed a confused face, but not as confused as Ray had been. Perhaps he was more in the loop about what had been told to you. Not completely aware, but somewhat.

            “Then you know,” he continued, “that you and I need to leave.”

            “What?”

            “I can’t let you stay in town. It’s too dangerous. I’m the only one capable enough to protect you.”

            You pursed your lips into a thin line. You knew that the same conversation that occurred with Ray was going to happen again. You decided to get right down to the bones of the situation.

            “Burnie says you have to stay.” Ryan’s eyebrows raised, but his serious expression didn’t change.

            “And what does he plan on you doing?”

            You hesitated, knowing Ryan would not like the answer. “He told me to stay with Gav-”

            Ryan immediately cut you off. “ ** _No_**.”

            “I’m going to follow orders, and Burnie wants me to…”

            “ ** _I said, ‘No.’_** ”

            “I don’t give a shit what you said,” you muttered, your teeth tightly gritted.

            The conversation continued nearly identical to the one before, and it ended the same way: with a “Fuck you,” and a slamming door. You locked it behind him, turning your back to it and sliding down to the floor, placing yourself in a fetal position. You hugged your knees tightly to your chest. You didn’t really want to be away from Ray and Ryan – You’d love to snipe that Eris bitch right off a thousand-story building. But Burnie knew that something bigger was in play, and you figured that he knew what ought to be done about it.

            You heard the jingle of your phone quietly across the room. Geoff’s name scrolled across the screen. You slid your finger over the screen and answered the call. “Hey, Geoff.”

            “Hey, Sissy. Burnie told me everything. And I think he’s right.”

            “Good, so I don’t have to convince a third person… or attempt to convince, I guess.”

            “You’re not gonna come in tomorrow, okay. We need to go ahead and stow you away, because I have a feeling that this shit is gonna go down real soon. Like, this week. So I’m going to have some guys pick you up tonight. They’re going to take you to a meeting location, where you’ll find Gavin, who will take you home. This’ll throw off any scent that they may or may not have.”

            “Who are you sending?” you inquired, simply for the sake of asking. You didn’t really care at this point, you were so tired after all the arguing.

            “Three guys. Their names are Jeremy Dooley, Matt Bragg, and Trevor Collins. You haven’t met them yet, because, like Kerry, they have been behind the scenes. But they’re gonna get out of the shadows for this showdown, because we need the manpower. I would’ve kept you with them, but they’re too useful and too good of a team to split them up. Now, when they get to your apartment, have them call me. Do _not_ let them in when they first knock. You’re going to ask them through the door who they are, and they’re going to say “Rimmy Tim,” “Treyco,” and “I don’t wanna Bragg about it.” If they don’t say that, don’t let them in and go get a gun. Then call me.”

            You gave a small grunt of understanding. “What time will they be here?”

            “They’ll show up by midnight. Probably earlier,” he responded.

            “Okay, thanks, Geoff.”

            You said your goodbyes and crawled back to the couch, pulling yourself onto it. You didn’t realize you were crying until you noticed how wet the cushion was becoming. You slowly drifted back to sleep, sobbing as you did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP HERE YOU GO MOTHERFUCKERS GET READY FOR A BIG OL' PILE OF MONSTER SHIT BECAUSE YOU ARE GONNA EITHER HATE ME OR LOVE ME AFTER THIS

            You woke, again, to a knock at the door. You once again glanced at the clock. This time, it said 9:36 PM. You got up and shuffled to the door then looked out the peephole. You saw two tall and lanky men, and one short bald man. One of the tall men had a short, scraggly bush of facial hair, and the other had no facial hair whatsoever. The short man had a neatly trimmed goatee, and sunglasses resting on his head.

            “Who is it?” you asked through the door.

            The bald one said, “Rimmy Tim.”

            The tall one with no facial hair responded, “Treyco.”

            Finally, the last man (the tall one with the beard) grumbled, “I don’t wanna Bragg about it.”

            You let them in, telling them to call Geoff, at his request. They came in awkwardly, as if they felt unwelcome.

            “I’m Jeremy. Jeremy Dooley,” the short one introduced himself.

            “Trevor Collins,” one of the other guys stuck out his hand to you, and you shook it.

            “That guy over there is Matt Bragg,” Jeremy said, as Matt was talking to Geoff on the phone.

            “Nice to meet you all, though I wish it were under better circumstances, I suppose,” you muttered. Jeremy put a hand on your shoulder.

            “I’m really sorry that you have to deal with all this. I heard that Ryan and Ray weren’t too thrilled with this whole mess,” he was trying to be reassuring, but it wasn’t very effective. “Do you have your things packed?”

            That had slipped your mind. “Oh,” you responded, “No, I haven’t even thought about it. I fell asleep after Ray and Ryan left.”

            Trevor spoke up, “Go ahead and get your stuff.  We aren’t in a hurry.” You nodded. “Do you want any help?” You shook your head before walking to your room. You grabbed your suitcase, the only travel bag that you actually owned, and put your essentials in it. You returned to the living room to find the three sitting on the sofas and armchairs, talking quietly to one another.

            “I’m ready,” you mumbled. The boys stood, and Jeremy took your bag for you. They escorted you out the door, which you made sure to lock. They took you to a black car with tinted windows. Trevor got into the driver’s seat and Jeremy threw your bag in the trunk before he slipped into the seat behind him. Matt opened the back passenger side door for you, then got into the passenger seat in front of you.

            Jeremy smiled at you as you got in. “I wanted to bring _my_ car, but apparently orange and purple is ‘too conspicuous,’” he said. You looked at him with a sad smile; had it been under any other circumstance, you would have laughed. But your heart was hurting, and you couldn’t bring yourself to even chuckle. “Sorry,” he muttered, understanding that it wasn’t really the time for jokes.

            “It’s okay,” your voice was barely a whisper. “I’m just… I’m really tired.”

            “Lil’ J, you should probably call Gav and tell him that we’re on our way,” Trevor said, looking into the rearview mirror as he started the car. He pulled out of the space with ease, then drove to the exit of the parking garage, before turning onto the street carefully. You could tell he was driving with caution so as to not arouse any suspicion from other drivers or police.

            “Hey Gav,” Jeremy said, more firmly that you expected, “We’re heading to the spot. Estimated arrival time…” Jeremy glanced out the window, “Fifteen minutes, give or take.” He paused, most likely listening to Gavin. “Yep, level 4. See you there. Later.”

            Matt passed a small package back to Jeremy. “You want some gum, Sissy?” Matt inquired. Gum actually sounded pretty good to you right now. You remembered that when you were little, Ryan would always give you bubble gum after you’d fallen or gotten hurt or were just sad because of someone being mean, and it was like a stress reliever. You always used it when you were frightened to calm your nerves, though you hadn’t had any in a while.

            “I would love some,” you replied quickly, and Jeremy handed you a stick from the package he was holding. Once you had it in your mouth, you were able to relax and release some of the worries. Apparently, your demeanor had changed drastically, because the boys started to talk to you, and you felt fine answering. You even inquired about their roles in Rooster Teeth. It was incredibly interesting, learning what they did and how they did it.

            Before you knew it, the car was pulling into a parking garage that was completely empty. Trevor drove up to level 4, where there was a lone vehicle. While you didn’t recognize the car, you knew exactly who was inside. He got out of the car, and you did the same.

            “ ‘Ello, love,” he murmured, pulling you into a hug. It was such a relieving hug, that you nearly collapsed into his chest. You had started crying again, silently and he used his thumb to wipe the tears off of your face. “It’s okay. Let’s get you home,” he whispered into your ear. Matt put your stuff into Gavin’s car and once again opened the passenger’s side door for you. You got inside, and he shut the door for you.

            Gavin spent a few minutes talking to the guys where you couldn’t hear. After a moment, the trio returned to their vehicle and promptly left. Gavin got into the car quietly, before looking at you. Tears were still running down your face, and he moved towards you, taking your hand in his. “It’s going to be alright, love. I promise.”

            “Do you have booze at your place?” you mumbled. _Booze would be awesome right now_ , you thought.

            “Yeah,” he replied. “I stocked up when I found out you were gonna be staying over.”

            “I want to get fucking wasted,” you said, sounding angrier than you meant to. You squeezed his hand and he turned the car on and drove down and out of the parking garage. Soon you were at his apartment building, where caution cones and construction tools were still visible outside the building.

            After parking, he led you inside, closing and locking the door once you both were inside. His apartment had a completely different layout from Ray’s or Ryan’s. It was much more open; freeing, almost. “I’ll grab some beers,” he said, moving towards the kitchen area of what seemed to be a single large room. You trudged over to the sofa, collapsing on it. It was so comfortable; you wondered if this was where you would end up sleeping. Gavin brought two six packs of beer over to the couch, cracked one open for you before opening one for himself. He plopped down on the couch right next to you, turning on the TV to some infomercial or something. You didn’t really care; you were worried about getting the beer into your system above anything else.

            Before you knew it, you’d both had three beers and Gavin’s arm was around you. You were leaning against his chest, and it was the most comfortable position you could have ever experienced. He began to stroke your hair subtly, and it felt so right, having someone there to caress you in a time of need. But you were still upset about Ray and Ryan… more angry than hurt, though. “What’s wrong, love?” Gavin said lightly, clearly not sober.

            “Mmgnnh,” you responded, pressing harder into his side.

            “I heard about Ryan and Ray.”

            You groaned again; this time, it was a menacing growl-like noise.

            “They’re fucking assholes,” he whispered into your ear, putting a hand on your leg.

            “Hell, yeah, they are. I let ‘em know it too,” you muttered, though you weren’t sure if those words came out as clearly as you intended. By this time, you had emptied five beers total, and he’d drunk six and a half. You looked up at him, “I wanna get wasted.”

            “Heh, you’re almost there, Sissy.”

            “I _need_ to get wasted, Vav.”

            “I think I can help with that,” he grinned, before getting up and heading into his kitchen. Part of you wished you hadn’t said anything. His leaving you, even for a moment, was like someone pulling a plug from a drain of a filled tub – an empty feeling was thrown upon you. But he was back just as quickly as he left, this time with two small bottles of whiskey. “Cheers,” he said while shoving the bottle into your hands. You pulled of the top of the square glass bottle and poured the strong, stinging liquid down your throat. You coughed once you got it down, but it was too good to stop drinking.

            Gavin returned his arm to its place around your shoulder, but also returned his hand to your leg after drinking his whole bottle in nearly 10 seconds. “You are so pretty, love,” his voice was just a murmur in your ear; his hot breath tickled the side of your face. “How could Ray do that to you?” The way he spoke was extremely sensual, and you were undoubtedly turned on by the circumstances (alcohol always got you pretty horny anyways). Then you felt his lips on your neck. That electric feeling was back – the same one that had occurred at the club on the No Judgment night.

            A drawn-out moan escaped your lips as his moved along your neck, pressing his tongue against your skin and sucking gently. He nipped every once in a while, too, and his hand slowly moved up your thigh. “Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

            “Fuck yes,” you whimpered desperately, moving his hand to your crotch. His hand which had previously been around your shoulder was now around you and groping your left breast, squeezing and massaging it gently. He slid his hand down your jeans into your panties and inserted his long fingers into your slit. You cried out in pleasure, and began to grab at his zipper and button. You pulled his hand off your tit and pulled off your shirt. He pulled his hands out of your pants (his fingers covered in your wetness) and pulled off his own shirt. You stood up and moved in front of him; he stood as well, and you pulled his pants off after he did the same to you.

            He was the one to break the distance between your lips and his. The kiss was everything but chaste. Your tongues were in each other’s mouths the instant your lips touched. He pulled off your bra as you stepped out of your panties. He removed his boxers and sat down on the couch, pulling you on top of him.

            His cock was noticeably different from Ray’s; Gavin was several inches longer, but didn’t have the same thick girth that Ray had. He was also uncircumcised, which seemed to make things a lot easier when it came to insertion. He slid easily into you. “Fuck me,” you begged breathlessly between kisses, “Please, Gavin,”

            He did as you requested. He moved into you, while pulling you up and down on his cock. “You feel so good around my cock, [Y/n],” he whispered into your ear in a sexual tone that you didn’t know he had. You had almost expected him to make stupid bird noises while he fucked you, but the noises he made were sensual – they made you even hornier as you rode him on the couch. His mouth sucked at your nipples and you couldn’t contain your excitement as you groaned loudly.

            You had an orgasm fairly quickly, and then you let him know that you wanted to take this to the bedroom. He obliged, carrying you there and laying you on the bed gently. You pulled him on top of you this time, and he fucked you hard, and you came again. He was getting close, you could tell.

            “What is gonna make you come, baby?” you stared up at him before kissing his neck with passion.

            “Get on your hands and knees, yeah?”

            You obeyed. He took you from behind slamming himself hard into you. You screamed his name, and he yelled yours. You had a third orgasm, collapsing breathlessly onto the bed.

            “Can I come in your mouth?” he was desperate, and you knew that was going to be the end of him.

            You nodded vigorously. The only thing you could focus on was pleasuring him. He laid down on the bed and you moved your face down to his crotch, looking up at him as you took his member into your mouth and stroked it with your hand. You pressed your tongue against the tip before licking his length and sucking on his balls. You couldn’t get his whole dick into your mouth, but you sure as hell tried.

            “Oh, God!” his voice was barely a whisper, “I’m gonna fucking come.” And seconds later, he did. His white cream filled your mouth, and the salty taste took over your senses. You swallowed before moving up back to him. He kissed you again, which surprised you, since he’d just come in your mouth, but you didn’t object. He pulled the sheets up over the both of you and he pulled you into him, spooning your naked body against his. You quickly and quietly fell asleep in the arms of Gavin Free.


	13. UPDATE 3/7/2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 3/7/2018

Hey, guys! Don't be worried, I'm not going to leave this series hanging. I work full-time now (I was working part-time last semester and was a student prior to that) so my time is very limited. But every night I write and brainstorm for this story - I know exactly where my final destination is, but I am trying to get there in a way that makes me feel proud of my work and has you feeling satisfied. No, I haven't died or fallen off the face of the planet. I'm just busy adulting (eeuuughhhh). I want you guys to know that it isn't over. I am so passionate about this story, I won't let it die.

Love,  
WNF

P.S. Sorry for the fact that you're gonna get an email or something for this and think there's a new chapter but there's just this shitty flimsy update; I swear I will have it up soon... I'm not sure HOW soon, but soon.

NOTE: This update will be deleted once the next chapter is posted.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you'd like another chapter or what the fuck ever.


End file.
